You're Engaged?
by jegan
Summary: COMPLETE Lily Evans is engaged to a magic and quidditchhating, miserable muggle against her will and he's coming to Hogwarts. Can the Marauders save her? Is there any chance for love with the handsome James Potter? This is a Seventh Year to remember!
1. The Letter

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

The clatter of cutlery rang out through the hall, mingled with the chatter of the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Suddenly, a large number of owls flew into the hall, dropping off letters and packages of all shapes and sizes. The post had arrived. A tawny owl landed unceremoniously in a plate of scrambled eggs belonging to a red haired girl with the most beautiful emerald eyes a certain James Potter had ever seen.

Lily Evans reached her hand out to the owl and untied the letter that was attached to his leg. Instantly she recognized her mothers' neat cursive hand. She brushed the egg off the envelope with her napkin and turned it over to open it.

Though her friends had long since returned their attention to their food, James Potter's gaze had never left her face. He studied and memorized her every expression as he had done countless times before. He watched her eyes flicker over the letter, reading, and her fingers lightly gripping the edges of the page. He was the only one to notice her eyes widen in shock, her knuckles whiten and the blood drain from her face and he reacted accordingly and with haste.

His chair fell back in his hurry to stand, but he didn't notice as he made his way over to Lily. He was there when her eyes fluttered closed and she slumped sideways on her chair. He caught her and lifted her into his arms like a child.

"Potter, put Lily down. She's not interested you. Take NO for an answer already. What on earth do you think you're doing? Lily?" Selene was confused. Lily had seemed fine a moment ago, but now she was unconscious and in Potters' arms. It just didn't make sense.

"What did you do to her Potter? Black?" she ordered.

"I swear we didn't do anything Sel. She was looking faint so I came over and…" James shrugged helplessly, concern etched in every line on his face. Sirius Black stood behind him, his brows knitted in confusion.

"Good morning Lady of the Moon. What is the matter with Lady of the Flowers? Surely she's not in Prongs' arms willing." He said with pomp.

"Shut up Padfoot! She was reading a letter and then she just fainted." James explained.

Remus joined them and picked up the letter Lily had been reading. As his eyes traveled over the words his expression clouded.

"It's from her mother. We need to get her to the hospital wing." Remus directed, he folded the letter and pocketed it. He glanced piteously at Lily and James for a moment before looking abruptly away. "I'll go tell Professor McGonagall we might be a few minutes late for Transfiguration and Lily won't be joining us today. It's better if Lily is awake before we discuss this letter."

James looked at Remus imploringly, but the Werewolf would not meet his eyes. Remus quickly turned to the Staff table and meandered his way up there. Sirius turned to Peter and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar.

"Breakfast is over Wormtail, come along." He commanded. Peter hurriedly pocketed the remainder of his breakfast including a soggy handful of eggs.

James carefully carried Lily out the large oak doors of the Great Hall ignoring the curious looks from many of the students and Selene's protestations. She was hysterically accusing and abusing him and Sirius, as they walked down the corridors to the hospital wing, of slipping Lily various potions and claiming that all of what was happening was just another of their elaborate hoaxes. Finally Sirius had had enough; he grabbed her by the wrist as gently as he could.

"Look Sel, the Marauders had no part in this, we're just as concerned for Lily as you are. James, most likely, is even more concerned. So just calm down and help us get her to the Hospital wing alright. We can't have our favourite flower wilting before graduation. Now can we?" he told her firmly but gently.

Her brown eyes were brimming with tears looked up into his. He drew her protectively into his arms.

"Come here, Little Moon," he whispered comfortingly. "You're getting yourself worked up over nothing. She'll be fine."

He gently kissed her forehead and for once she didn't protest.

Lily awoke sometime later, her eyes fluttered open slightly but she quickly shut them again. The light filtering in through the windows made the whiteness of her sheets blinding. With her eyes closed she sent out her other senses. A strange smell assailed her nostrils; a sterile smell. And the sheets were so starchy and stiff. She heard fierce whispering by her bedside and knew the answer immediately.

"Hospital wing…" she grumbled. The whispering ceased. She went to rub the sleep out of her eyes so she could see, but found she couldn't move her hand.

Blinking her eyes open, she saw a large hand covering her own. Her gaze traveled up the arm and rested on a most handsome face, his dark hair very sexily disheveled. Her breath caught in her throat as their gazes locked for a split second before she broke the connection, cursing herself for the slight blush she was sure graced her cheeks. He gave her hand a small squeeze but still she would not meet his gaze and pulled her hand away.

It tore away at her inside, but she just couldn't return his affection. The return of that memory inspired the cold hard realization that had come with her reading the letter. Her head reeled and she tasted bile in her mouth. Swallowing hard she sat up in bed.

"Ah, Miss Evans, you're awake. Drink this and you can be on your way. Black, you put that chocolate back on the table it is not for you it is for Miss Evans and if I catch you stealing my patients' food again I will serve you a potion so disgusting you'll be begging me to give you pond slime and liverwort to freshen the taste. Now out scapegrace, your friends will meet with you shortly." Madame Pomfrey ordered. Despite having only been the school's nurse for just over year she had become very well acquainted with the marauders as they often needed to be hospitalized after there many quidditch falls and mischievous exploits.

"Bad luck Padfoot. Be seeing you." James called out to the retreating form of his friend. Immediately Sirius spun around and made an extremely rude gesture with his hands after which he was forced to run for his life pursued by Madame Pomfrey waving a broom.

James, Remus, Peter and Selene laughed.

"Serves you right you beep" Peter yelled.

"Shut up, Wormtail, only I get to call him that." James laughed.

Lily, who had remained silent the entire time, quietly slipped out of bed, hurriedly wiping the tears from her eyes. She downed the potion with one swig. The discourse had been lost on her as she was too caught up in her own thoughts. She would have to tell them there was no way out of it.

"Please leave, I'd like to get changed." She spoke up. Their laughter died immediately. She would not meet their eyes. Realizing it was futile to badger her now they quietly left her bedside and drew the curtains to a close behind them.

"Remus, what the hell is going on? Come on mate, I'm your best friend, you can't keep this from me." James pleaded.

"James I can't, it is for Lily to tell you and you know that as well as I." Remus said. Selene gave him a doleful look but kept her silence. Sirius, ever playing the fool, had offered a momentary relief, but seeing Lily so subdued had cast a dark cloud over them all.

The walk back to the Gryffindor common room was very quiet. Lily was hugging herself and James kept giving her anxious looks. Remus kept his gaze trained on the stone floor, trying to ignore Selene's persistent inquisitive stare. They reached the portrait of the fat lady without ceremony.

"Glumbumble Treacle" Remus muttered.

Peter snorted. "He said bum." He joked to himself. Selene gave him a _very_ disgusted look.

They filed into the common room silently. It was afternoon and everyone else was still at their last class for the day. When Remus had approached Professor McGonagall that morning, he had been obliged to show her the letter. Her young face had gone taut and white as she read it. She had allowed Lily and the others to be absent for class that day. She did not return the letter to him immediately. Instead she passed the letter to a concerned looking Dumbledore. Brow furrowed, eyes narrowed and lips thin, he appraised Remus over the top of his thin rimmed, full moon spectacles.

"Please inform Miss Evans that I would like to speak to her in my office tomorrow morning after breakfast. I trust that she will be well rested after that time." The headmaster had said.

They entered the would-be quiet common room to find their ears horrendously assaulted. An extremely loud male voice was singing a bawdy song that would have been much more appropriate in a bar, or better yet a brothel.

"…Oh, the lass that did follow me home." He finished grandly. "_Quietus_"

"Sirius Black! If I ever hear anything so foul as that… that …song…come out of your mouth again…I will, so help me, I will – " Paying no heed to the wand she held out menacingly toward him, Sirius clamped a hand over Selene's mouth.

"Now now little lady, no need for threats." He said with an American accent. Her eyes blazed with fury. Wrestling free from his hold she stomped so heavily on his foot that he swore. Composing herself she calmly and concernedly sat beside Lily, who was by this stage sitting in a chair near the fire, staring blankly at her lap. Remus went over to help a hopping Sirius to sit down.

"Come sit down Prongs," Remus said; his eyes sadder than usual.

"Lily," Selene began, "Are you okay what did the letter say?"

Lily look over the concerned faces of her friends, avoiding everyone's gaze, James' especially, it tore away at her heart what she would have to say. Remus gave her a small nod.

"You know," she said, staring at him.

"I read the letter, but you must tell them." He said his sad eyes filled with compassion.

She squirmed uncomfortably in her chair and drew her feet up beneath her.

"They want to have the photos taken here, at Hogwarts." She whispered her face completely drained of colour.

"Lily? Who and what are they taking photos of?" Selene pressed gently.

"My family and my fiancé."


	2. The Aftershock

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Last Chapter:

"_My family and my fiancé."_

Chapter 2 – The Aftershock

Silence followed. James stood and left. He had heard enough.

Lily watched him retreat through the portrait. The tears she had been fighting against now slid down her cheeks.

"_Accio _Lily's teddy," Selene hugged her. A small and scruffy looking brown teddy with beady black eyes flew down the staircase from the girl's dormitory and into Lily's lap where it was immediately snatched into a crushing hug.

"You're engaged?" Sirius cried.

Lily nodded wetly into Selene's shoulder.

"I don't believe it! To who?"

"Cameron Edward Grunnings. He stands to inherit the largest hardware company in England specializing in drill manufacturing. His oh-too-wealthy parents are "best friends" with my parents; which in layman's terms mean they-belong-to-the-same-backstabbing-moneygrubbing-elitist-hunting-club that meets on Tuesdays for lawn bowls, Wednesdays for tennis, Thursdays for yachting and the men smoke cigars and drink brandy and none of them give a shit about how their kids feel or what their kids want!"

She paused for breath, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"The marriage was arranged between Cameron and our parents three years ago. I was 13. They just called me down to dinner and said 'Darling, isn't it wonderful news! When you grow up you and Cameron will be married.' The next day, Mother and Father left for a cruise of the Caribbean with the Grunnings; one of the advantages of marrying me off rich. I never had a chance to protest. From Hogwarts I kept sending them owls, but their replies were flippant and avoided the point: 'We're so proud of you hunny! The Grunnings know all about you being a witch, they're delighted. There is so much you can do for them'. All except for one letter. One short, concise piece of paper reminding me how happy St Catherine's Boarding School for Girls would be to have me if I continued to protest. They would have taken me away from Hogwarts!"

Lily's teddy was almost crushed, its eyes bulging. Selene gently pried it from her grasp.

"Woah there Lily, easy on Teddy. Save your strength for later…"

Lily let out a long breath; trying to steady her hands.

Remus clasped his hands thoughtfully.

"So, you don't want to get married. It was your parent's arrangement."

"No, I don't want to marry Cameron. He's a prick! All I want to do right now is stick a ten foot barge pole right up his – "

"Lily!"

"Sorry Sel, but you have not met this guy, he is– oh this is not good, not good at all. Why do they have to come here! My one sanctuary away from them, away from that life! Wait – why on earth are they coming here? How did they get permission?"  
"Maybe Headmaster Dumbledore knows. He would like to meet with you tomorrow morning in his office." Remus offered in his soft soothing voice.

Lily nodded calmly. "Okay."

They sat in silence for a while. Each lost in their own thoughts, burdened by the impending arrival.

"When do they arrive?" Sirius asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Lily groaned. "Mother, Father, Petunia (my little sister), Cameron, his mother and God only knows how many photographers."

A sadistic grin began to tweak at the corners of Sirius' mouth.

"So…since these people have so cruelly upset the beautiful Lady of the Flowers, do we have her most highly regarded permission to, how do I say, _prank-the-pants-off-of-them_?"

Lily giggled, nodding.

Selene threw Teddy at him, hitting him squarely on the nose. "Count me in!"

…

The candles lighting the Gryffindor common room dimmed to a low flicker. The glowing embers, golden orange in the fireplace, were just a memory of warmth. The tall windows of patterned glass revealed the dark night sky through the droplets of rain. Lessons had ended for the day. Dinner was past. Only a few zealous students remained struggling alone in the corners of the room against the blanket of sleep to finish assignments.

Lily, Selene, Remus, Peter and Sirius waited by the dying fire, huddled in their armchairs. James had not returned. He had not been at dinner either; which as Sirius noted was odd indeed. Even after pranking Snape and being rejected by Lily for the five thousandth time, James was always sitting at the Gryffindor table between Remus and Sirius scoffing down his meat and veg as fast as wizardly possible and sculling the pumpkin juice in competition with Sirius.

"I'm worried," Lily whispered, mesmerized by the crumbling embers.

"He's probably still at the quidditch pitch," Remus assured her. "You girls should get some sleep."

Sirius leapt to his feet and bowed. "Lady of the Flower, Lady of the Moon, I bid you _bonne nuit_."

Peter's large frame heaved as he snored noisily on the couch.

Sirius gave him a light kick. No response. "Just leave him there. He'll be right."

Selene hugged Remus goodnight.

"Bully," she muttered before reaching up to hug Sirius. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs to her dorm room, leaving him rather bewildered, but very pleased.

"Remus, Sirius," Lily embraced them both warmly. "Thank you! Thank you for being here for me."

"James would have been to…he just needs to sort himself out," Remus paused, unsure whether to say any more. "He really likes you Lily."

She bowed her head, hiding her glistening emerald eyes.

"I know," she whispered. "I know."

…

Lily lay wide awake that night. The sheets clung sticky to her body and her pillow was limp and uncomfortable. No amount of pounding and pushing could get it into the right shape. The rich velvet curtains that draped around her bed were claustrophobic and restrictive. They closed in on her. She was alone.

Frustrated and upset Lily got out of bed, pushing aside the heavy curtains. She sat in the window seat looking out on the grounds. The rain had stopped but the tear drops still clung desperately to the glass. When her eyes adjusted she could make out where the grass ended and the forbidden forest began stretching endlessly out and over the mountains. Her eyes followed the dark line that marked the edge of the forest to the gatekeepers hut.

To the east lay the great lake; a vast black shadow whose surface reflected the half moon's light. To the west, the tall stands of the quidditch pitch rose into the night. The stars in the sky were just as bright and just as dazzling as she had seen hours earlier in the Great Hall where the ceiling mimicked the night sky perfectly, only now the sky was clear from clouds and rain. A few purplish pillows of cloud remained floating on the horizon. She focused on these, blowing them gently away, clouding up the glass.

Lily glimpsed a sliver of white at the edge of the forest. The silvery moon light shimmered over its hide and caught upon its antlers. She stared into its sad brown eyes, before it disappeared into the foliage. For the few hours before dawn she remained at the window, anxious to catch another glimpse of the noble stag.

When the first rays of day shone from the east illuminating the lake and the mountains, Lily shut her eyes against them. She did not wish to face the day. But the day was persistent and the light pressed warm against her lids till she could no longer hide in the darkness of her mind.

She climbed down from the window seat and opened the bottom drawer of her dresser; the one she kicked every morning before school. Tucked away at the back was a little box. She pulled it out. Inside was a ring. An engagement ring. The ring that bound her to Cameron Grunnings. She threw it on the floor with as much force as she could muster then stepped upon it savagely, but to no avail. She could not harm it.

Once she had showered and dressed for the day, she put the ring in her pocket, so that she could slip it on when they arrived. She did not wish to wear it any longer than necessary. Even having it in her pocket disgusted her.

She swept her long red hair up into a pony tail and left for an early breakfast.

…

James stood before a portrait of fruit running a hand through his disheveled hair. He'd been out all night and now he was starving. He couldn't believe she was engaged! He had so many questions: to whom, since when, why didn't she tell him, how the hell was it even possible? When he'd carried her to the hospital wing he'd been so worried, but now, now he was just angry and confused. He should have stayed, waited for an explanation. But, he couldn't, it was too shocking a revelation, and to go back would be too embarrassing. It was better to stay away and calm down.

He reached out and tickled the pear. It giggled and the portrait swung aside. House elves rushed to serve him fruit, cereal, croissants and other pastries. Cups of juice were placed before him at a small table. He ate in silence, brushing aside the inquisitive creatures.

"How is your breakfast, sir?"

"Would you like some more, sir?"

He washed his face and hands with water from a bowl and toweled himself dry. At his command, an elf retrieved his books for his first two lessons. He groaned as he realized the second would be with Lily.   
Suddenly the portrait swung open again. A robust figure pushed past the elves vying for his attention, for the pleasure to serve him. He was followed by a slimmer, scraggier looking character with prematurely mousy grey hair.

"See Remus, I told you he'd be here," Sirius bellowed. He clapped James on the back. "Where you been Prongs?"

"Out," he replied shortly, pushing past Sirius to the portrait.

"Wait James, just hear us out," Remus negotiated. "It's not how you think."

"Really, it isn't?" James said. "She lied to me, to us. How could she keep it a secret?"

"Because she doesn't want it," Remus sighed. "She doesn't want to marry Cameron."

"Cameron?"

"Cameron Grunnings, the _fiancé_," Sirius spat; whilst choking on his fake French accent. "Some pompous rich muggle. Poor flower hates him."

Though swearing at first, James' eyes lit up at the end.

"She hates him? Really?" he asked excitedly. "No wait, then why is she marrying him?"

"Her parents arranged it. If she didn't go along with it they'd pull her out of Hogwarts," Remus explained.

James fell against the wall with a sigh.

"So she's not in love with him, this Cameron…?"

"No! Yuck! Not at all! Absolutely loathes him! Wants to stick a ten foot barge pole up his a – "

"Sirius! He gets the point!" Remus interrupted.

James chuckled, smiling to himself. He picked up one last chocolate filled croissant and ate it. They left the kitchen followed by the servile calling of the elves.

"Now what was that about 'coming here for the photos'?"


	3. The Arrival

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Last Chapter:

_"Now what was that about 'coming here for the photos'?"_

**Chapter 3 – The Arrival**

By Jegan

Lily waved her wand as Professor Flitwick had shown. Up it went, then to the right, a swirl and then downwards pointing at the ceramic plate on her table. This was her favourite and best class.

"_Orologio del gallo_," she whispered the charm with perfect pronunciation and emphasis.

It was supposed to give the plate the semblance of a clock; one that would tell the time, where people were and have an alarm function like a rooster at sunrise. But today, it just wasn't working for her. Instead of going _tick tock_ it went _cick cock_, and Lily was fairly certain that the alarm function was similarly stuffed. She flopped in her seat and buried her face in her hands.

Lily felt a sudden weight beside her. The person slipped a piece of parchment into her lap then left. The fluid red script on the top fold read the initials: JP. She glanced at James who had successfully charmed his plate already and now appeared charming the alarm to sound Sirius singing in the shower; loudly and off key just like in real life.

Inside was a picture of a boy, his glasses slightly askew and his messy hair falling all over the place. He held a lily bud. The lily grew in his hands and grew and grew till it encompassed most of the page blocking out the caricature of James. Beneath the lily, script ran:

_Lily, the Marauders told me everything. You could have told us before! But ah well- we're more experienced at dealing with trouble now anyway. If you need that barge pole, you know who to ask. We love you, Lily. We're here for you._

The script remained beautiful and sincere at the bottom of the page and the picture returned to the boy in glasses holding a lily now in full bloom. Lily glanced at James. He smiled and winked at her before quickly turning his head back to the task at hand. The plate in his hand was no longer a plate but a mirror through which he had carefully watched Lily read the note. He waved his wand and the plate became a plate again that told the time and chopped between the rooster alarm and Sirius' ear piercing high notes.

At the front of the class, Professor Flitwick fell off his chair.

"Miss Evans," he called from the floor. "Miss Evans, I believe Professor Dumbledore is expecting you…" he glanced at his charmed plate."About now…."

…

The large stone gargoyle peered down at Lily through stony eyes.

"Lemon sherbet," she said. The gargoyle turned away to reveal a moving staircase up to Dumbledore's office. She lifted her fist to knock on the door, but it opened before she even touched the wood.

"Ah Miss Evans, good good," he muttered. "Come in."

His office was circular and filled with odd and wonderful things. The walls were covered with portraits of past headmasters, many of whom were sleeping with their chins resting on their beards. There were things that swung and things that were still, things that buzzed or whirred and others that were silent. But, Lily's eye as always was drawn to the fiery squawking creature preening his wings; Dumbledore's phoenix. It fascinated her each time she was called to his office; its beauty, its silent flaming ferocity, its keen intelligence and its existence.

Dumbledore walked around his desk and sat behind, motioning for Lily to take a seat.

"So Miss Evans, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"No Professor," she answered, looking glumly at her lap.

"Perhaps you could explain why you fainted at breakfast yesterday morning…"

"I…I…"

"Were you not previously aware that your family and fiancé were arriving this afternoon?"

"No Professor, I was not consulted on the matter,"

"Hmmm," Dumbledore paused. "Well, it is rather unprecedented. But considering your parents efforts to further muggle wizard relations and the large donations your parents have contributed to the school over the years, it is unsurprising that the school board would be keen to oblige. Of course, the photos must be of the muggle variety and Hogwarts will be referred to only under an alias. We will have to adjust the memories of the photographers at least."

Lily sat there privately scowling. Money. Money and politics were at the heart of the matter. She did not lift her eyes from her lap, lest they betrayed her contempt.

"Miss Evans are you sure there is nothing you would like to talk to me about?"

"No Proffesor," Lily stiffened. "May I go now?"

"Of course, of course," he waved. "Just one more thing. Your guests will be arriving in the entrance hall at 6pm. You will meet them there and bring them into Great Hall for dinner. If you would please also escort them to their rooms opposite the Gryffindor common room behind the portrait of the witch with the abnormally large wart on her chin. The password is _lovebird_. I trust that whilst your fiancé is staying in the castle the school rules will be obeyed. No after curfew trysts, no visiting of each others dorms."

Lily blushed with anger and embarrassment.

"I assure you Professor, there will be nothing of the sort."

"That will be all, Miss Evans. Enjoy your afternoon."

…

Up in the common room that afternoon Lily was busy charming away at her plate. She was furious she had been unable to get it right.

"Figures," Selene said. "You can have everything you want if you've got money."

James frowned.

"Not everything," he said, sadly looking over at Lily who was too engrossed in her charm to realize.

"Yeah but most things," Sirius added. "Remember James that year we port keyed round the world. We set foot on every continent. Such good food," he began to salivate. "Yuuummm."

Sirius just sat there licking his lips remembering each and every flavour that touched each and every taste bud.

"Food.." Selene groaned, kicking him with her foot. "You oaf, what about the sites? The Eiffel tower, the Great Wall of China, the Pyramids, and the Leaning Tower of Pisa….so much to see! And you just talk about the food…."

The friendship of the night before had disappeared with the dawn. They had returned to their usual disagreeing selves and had not stopped bickering all day.

"Cock a doodle doo!" cried Lily's plate. She jumped up from her seat almost knocking it over.

"Yes! Yes! I got it!" She screamed. "It tells time! It tells time! Five fifty-seven pm."

She stopped dead.

"No! Oh No! I must have got it wrong!"

Lily checked the Gryffindor clock. It read five fifty-eight pm. Groaning, she scrambled about the common room desperately trying to get her things together.

"They arrive in two minutes. I'm supposed to be meeting them."

Wand in hand, Lily ran out the portrait. Moments later she was followed by Selene and the marauders. They raced down the stairs eager to put faces to names. All but Peter remembered to dodge the knight's armour and skip the trick stair.

The great doors of the castle flung open just as the Gryffindors reached the entrance hall.

"Lily darling," a painfully strung out feminine voice rang out. "So good to see you my dear. This castle is simply divine."

Cameras flashed. Lily stood blinded by the light, as a lady in a pale pink tweed suit with blonde highlights in her hair fussed about her, kissing the air beside either of Lily's cheeks.

"Mrs Grunnings," Lily smiled, falsely, trying not to cringe. "Good to see you too."

"Catherine, dear, call me Catherine. As your future mother-in-law I insist! Oh my! My dear child, what have you been doing?"

Suddenly, she plucked Lily's wand from her hands and threw it aside with disdain. Selene dived across the room after it. The marauders were horrified.

"We can't have you playing with twigs, dear. Icky icky. That reminds me you should see the bouquet we have picked out for you…" her botoxed face lit up.

"That – that was my – my…" Lily stammered.

A small woman with the same vibrant emerald eyes as Lily and wild auburn hair came forward and buried her in a hug. "Lily it has been too long."

"Mother, Father," Lily said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

She shook hands with a solemn Mr Evans. His brown suit and hat were in stark contrast with the wizards robes of Hogwarts.

Petunia Evans stepped forward, straightening out her lime green mini skirt, and tightening her pink head scarf. Her eyes, lips and cheeks were heavily painted with blues and reds. She was a hideous explosion of colour. Her head was held haughtily high. The two sisters exchanged brief (and possibly hostile) nods.

Cameron Edward Grunnings entered the castle last of all. His dress was of a similar style to Mr Evans, a brown suit with a large collar, a white shirt and a banana yellow tie complete with brown vertical stripes. He removed his hat with a confident flourish and sauntered up to Lily, his arms out expecting an embrace.

Lily grabbed his hand instead and shook it. She smiled thinly through gritted teeth.

"My Lily," he said. "You look ravishing, as always."

Cameron brushed aside her hand and captured her in his arms. He pressed his lips against hers forcefully, and held her there. Lily froze; eyes wide.

A forgotten audience coughed and cleared their throats. James had visibly buckled with anger at the sight of Cameron touching Lily. Lily put a hand on Cameron's chest and pushed him away with gentle restraint.

"Cameron, these are my friends," Lily introduced. "Selene…"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, much to her disgust.

"Remus… Sirius…"

He shook their hands. Peter tumbled down the steps, finally free.

"Peter…"

Peter shook Cameron's proffered hand dazedly, not realizing who he was.

"And James," her voice was almost a whisper.

"Cameron," James greeted thinly. His face was blank as stone yet his eyes screamed with a ferocity that made Cameron shake his hand all the more firmly. From the first it was a silent battle of wills, a tension between gazes and a silent appraisal of the other, each falling short.

Cameron smirked knowingly, recognizing the familiar spark of competition. He dismissed James by breaking the gaze first. He turned to Lily and grasped her hand in his, kissing it.

"Such charming friends you have, Lily," he smiled saccharinely.

"They mean more to me than _anyone_," she replied just as sweetly; glaring him down. "Come, let's go for dinner. Selene, would you lead the way?"

Selene pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. All eyes focused upon them.


	4. The Rivalry Begins

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Last Chapter:

_Selene pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. All eyes focused upon them._

**Chapter 4 – The Rivalry Begins**

All conversation in the Great Hall ceased as the gaggle of muggles made their way to the front of the hall between the long rows of students. Cameras flashed incessantly accompanied by many awed ooh's and aah's. Their eyes jumped from sight to sight, often glimpsing the floating candles and banners speculatively, but lingering upon the enchanted ceiling. The purplish pillows of clouds that had drifted across the velvet the night before now blanketed the ceiling.

The hall was decked in red and gold in celebration of the Gryffindors winning the quidditch the week before. Scenes from the game of the team making dives and goals and catching the snitch were in action on the banners. Cameron watched jealously as James scored goal after goal on the banner display. He tightened his grip on Lily's hand.

James smirked. James 1; Cameron 0.

"You'll have to come see the next game. It'll be the match of the season: Gryffindor verses Slytherin," Sirius commented, noticing Cameron's gaze.

Dumbledore descended from the head table to greet them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. We hope you find your stay rewarding," He courteously took Mrs Grunnings' and Mrs Evans' hands and kissed them. He firmly shook the men's hands.

"Students of Hogwarts, please make welcome the Grunnings and the Evans. Their work towards better muggle wizard relations has been incalculable. Over the next few weeks they will be staying here. I trust you will make their stay a pleasant one," he stared pointedly at Sirius, warning him with his piercing blue eyes not to overstep the mark. "I have the great pleasure to announce the engagement of Head Girl Lily Evans, to Cameron Edward Grunnings." He raised their coupled hands.

There was stunned silence.

Professors Flitwick and McGonagall began to clap and slowly the applause began to swell, but it was awkward. The Slytherin table in particular looked on with barely masked disgust. A muggle wedding was being announced at Hogwarts. Some were openly derisive, making snide comments:

"A muggle and a mudblood, how quaint."

These were met with deadening looks from the head table.

The applause shortly subsided to be replaced with fervent gossiping. They sat down at the Gryffindor table. Lily was trapped between her fiancé and Catherine. Her family sat opposite her. Selene and the Marauders were pushed further down the table, with Sirius placed next to Petunia Evans.

"So Lily," Catherine began, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "What kind of _things_ do they teach you here?"

"Charms, potions, history of magic, divination," Lily listed uncertainly.

"Ah I see, divination, well I'll have to get you to read my palm sometime, scry into the mystic depths of a crystal ball, what do you say?"

"It's a very imprecise form of magic. If you were interested in what is taught at Hogwarts perhaps it would be best to start somewhere else… charms for instance,"

"Ah yes, charms indeed, they could be very handy for our business," she winked conspicuously at Mr and Mrs Evans who smiled saccharinely back.

Lily felt sick. She stared miserably into her plate, hiding behind a mask of smiles. Cameron tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned into her. His other hand rested on her thigh beneath the table.

"I could think of some interesting uses for charms,"

His hot breath pressed against her ear. She pushed his hands off of her, but could do no more. The entire school was watching their every move. As were their parents. One wrong move and she could land herself out of Hogwarts and without a family.

Dinner passed by with little hiccup. Cameron spent the evening advancing upon Lily, who continually passed him aside, and Catherine made small chat with everyone including Remus whose extensive knowledge of the British stock market came as a surprise to everyone.

James bristled all through dinner at the sight of Cameron's arm around Lily, his hand upon hers, upon her thigh, and his head buried against her ear and neck. He tried to relieve the agony by transforming his slice of pork into a semblance of Cameron and stabbing it violently with his knife. It was all James could do to stop himself from throwing something at him. He got small satisfaction from noticing Cameron warily glancing at the quidditch banners now and then.

With dinner over, Lily led them up to Gryffindor house. She whispered the password _lovebirds_ to the portrait of the witch with the purplish green wart on her chin. The wart wobbled from her first chin to her second then third before getting lost in the rolls as the witch gave a highly exaggerated wink at Lily. Despite Lily's efforts, Cameron had heard the password. He pressed his mouth against her neck and his hands on her waist.

Lily pushed forcefully through the portrait door. Their common room was decorated in red and gold, much like Gryffindor, but with several doors leading to bedrooms. The fire kindled brightly in its stone placing giving light and warmth to the room. The house elves had already brought up the Evans and Grunnings' luggage and turned the sheets down on the beds. Instead of mints on the pillow, there were chocolate frogs. Lily stifled a giggle as she thought of what Catherine's reaction would be like later that night.

"I'm just opposite the hall if you need me. The portrait of the fat lady. The password is…" Lily faltered.

"_Cockroach cluster,_" James supplied from the door. Mrs Evans winced. Catherine gave James a withering look.

"Well Lily, I shall see you in the morning, up bright and early. You should get an early night tonight so you look fresh for tomorrow. We'll start the photo shoot right away. And try and do something about those bags under the eyes…and that," she rubbed Lily's chin where a small pimple had emerged. "I'm sure your wizard friends have something better than cucumber and cream. What ever it is, let me know, I spend a fortune as it is. God did not make me look this good."

Lily grimaced. "Good night Catherine, good night Mother, Father, Petunia," she kissed them each on the cheek.

Cameron grabbed her arm and pulled her up close against him. His body was firm against hers. His hand pressed gently against the small of her back. He looked down into her emerald eyes and soft pink lips.

"It's good to see you again Lily. I'm going to enjoy the next few weeks. It'll be good to catch up again," he leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I love you, Lily."

She closed her eyes. "Goodnight Cameron," she left his embrace and the common room.

James stood at the door for a smoldering moment staring spitefully at Cameron who held his gaze. It had begun. James closed the door and made it back to the Gryffindor dorms where he went straight to bed. He did not pass go and he did not collect $200, though he very well could of (some second years had acquired a game of wizard monopoly – where instead of jail, you go to a dungeon in Azkaban and the pieces you move talk back).

Remus watched him go worriedly. Sirius picked up a screaming tin boot and mimicked swallowing it to an impressed group of second years and an awed Peter. Selene went up to the girls dorms where Lily had disappeared just moments ago.

"I'm gonna go check on him said Remus,"

…

James pulled the red curtains round his four poster bed. He had his favourite pyjamas on; the ones with the quaffle looping through the three hoops, the marauders had got it for him for Christmas. He pulled from under the mattress his special stash of butter beer. He took a swig and began the countdown.

"5 4 3 2 1 - "

"Prongs?"

The curtain to his bed was pushed aside.

"Moony, come share," he handed him the flask of butter beer. Remus downed a mouthful and passed it back.

"How you doing? That couldn't have been the greatest evening for you…"

James grimaced. "It sure wasn't. But, it wasn't so bad."

Remus looked at him incredulously. "Did you or did you not just see Cameron all over Lily,"

James scowled. "Thanks for reminding me, yes I did see. But you know what, we can take him, she doesn't like him."

"You mean a Marauder war."

"Exactly."

"We couldn't. Dumbledore would know it was us. He'd kick us out for sure this time."

"One: he always knows it's us; and two: he won't kick us out."

"James…"

"Moony, relax. I'm going to do this with or without the Marauders. This is between me and Cameron and it's already begun."

Remus gave him a calculating look, "Already begun…?"

"You'll see…"

**Author's note:**

Hey thanks for reviewing so fast, it was a pleasant surprise. I know I haven't updated in a long time. It's not my strong point. I lead a busy life. I realize this is short, but the plan is to write more over the next week. But don't hold me to it. The story is starting to pick up…hopefully this chappie gives you a few things to chew over. Hope you're enjoying the tale so far.


	5. The Morning After

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Last Chapter:

_"Moony, relax. I'm going to do this with or without the Marauders. This is between me and Cameron and it's already begun."_

_Remus gave him a calculating look, "Already begun…?"_

_"You'll see…"_

**Chapter 5 – The Morning After**

It was two am and Lily still couldn't sleep. As she had the night before she wandered over to the window seat and sat. The emerald forest reflected in her emerald eyes. She stared at it willing the apparition of the night before to appear again. She strained her eyes for a glimpse of the white stag to no avail. She hugged her robe around her body yet pressed her cheek against the cold window pane. It sharpened her groggy senses.

Selene climbed out of bed to sit beside her. She held out her hand and rubbed Lily's arm.

"It'll be okay,"

Lily sighed. "I know, I know it will."

"You should get some sleep."

"I've tried. But Catherine was right, magic can fix it."

Selene looked up at the moon. It was not quite full yet. In just a few days it would be, but for now its pearly orb shone down upon the grounds with illuminating clarity. Her eyes rested upon the Womping Willow silhouetted in the night its branches flailing. She glared at it. For some reason beyond her comprehension she had always hated the tree despite her love for all other aspects of nature. Something about that tree elicited the most unpleasant feelings within her.

She turned back to Lily, and held her hand.

"I'm here for you Lily. Know that I'm here."

…

Five hours later Lily stood before the steaming bathroom mirror with a towel wrapped around her. She pointed her wand at her face and said the charm. Her face was immediately made up like a model. Her lips and cheeks were rouged, her eyes lightly painted in flattering pale pink and her ivory skin was perfectly smooth and clear.

"Today we have a tour of the castle, then lunch, then torture."

"Sounds fun," Selene replied. "But first… breakfast… and there better be bagels and pineapple juice or this school is not worth going to!"

Lily giggled.

…

"Bagels and pineapple juice…pfft! Bring on the bacon, I'm starving!" Sirius exclaimed, sitting down for breakfast.

James sat beside him, smiling to himself, whilst Remus looked on warily.

Lily and Selene joined their table moments later. James was speechless. Lily looked stunning. Her auburn hair fell in gentle folds around her delicate face and James could see nothing else.

Before they even sat down, Selene and Sirius had begun the verbal sparring again. Bagels verses Bacon.

"I've been up since five am toning my body into a lean, mean, quidditch machine," He flexed his arm muscles. "These babies take a lot of work."

Selene scoffed and threw a bagel at him. "So _not_ impressed…" she responded haughtily and ignored him for the rest of breakfast.

Petunia led the Evans' into breakfast. She took her seat beside Sirius again and asked him to pass the butter. Lily's parents sat beside her.

"The Grunnings should be down shortly," Mrs Evans said.

"I look forward to it," Lily replied thinly. She put down her knife and fork. "You're getting a really sweet deal out of this aren't you? New car? New house? New boat? Which is it? Oh and the super rich in-laws, really boosts your public image and your private bank account. Setting your grandkids up real well aye."

"Lily Evans you will drop the attitude now," her father said firmly. His voice was deep and even and commanding. She quieted grudgingly.

"You should be grateful the Grunnings are accepting an Evans into their family. They do not just own the largest hardware company in Europe, they are of noble blood. Cameron's great great grandfather was an Earl, and Cameron stands to inherit that title. You are marrying into wealth and blood and by God you will be grateful. Stand tall, smile and greet him with a kiss."

"Or what?" Lily challenged. Her gaze firmly concentrated on her plate.

He grabbed her chin and made her face him, smiling lovingly like a father should. But he spoke with a voice of steel.

"Or you will be pulled from this school and will never see your wizard friends or do your wizard magic ever again, do you understand me. It all ends here. We've spoilt you enough. Now eat your breakfast."

Lily bit back the tears stinging in her eyes and thanked Gryffindor her fathers conversation had not been overheard, especially by James who was too far down the table. But he could see and he caught her gaze with unguarded concern. She managed a small smile to reassure him and turned to her breakfast. Her father kissed her on the cheek and patted her on the back, maintaining the pretence of a happy relationship.

Lily's petite mother beside her marveled up at the ceiling again and questioned Selene next to her about how it worked. Her eyes were wide with open admiration. She acted oblivious to her husbands temper.

The Great Hall doors flung open.

"Help help! Someone help my son!" Mrs Grunnings came running into the hall.

Remus looked questioningly at James who only sniggered into his juice. The students of Hogwarts all looked lazily up, a few laughed, most gossiped.

Then Cameron entered the hall.

Screams. Laughter. The hall erupted into sound as Cameron's skin had erupted into pus secreted bulbous wounds.

Dumbledore and the teachers at the head table were furious. They swooped down from the dais and followed Mrs Grunnings from the Great Hall with great concern. Mrs Evans sat shaking softly in her seat, soothed by Selene. She assured Mrs Evans that she was sure it was nothing Madame Pomfrey couldn't handle whilst slipping glares at Sirius, who was bewildered as to the perpetrator but perfectly willing to take the credit if it meant Selene was paying him attention.

Lily trembled as her father glared threateningly at her.

…

In the hospital wing Mrs Grunnings was pestering Madame Pomfrey to no end. Was her son getting the best care? Could she hurry it up a little, he had a photo shoot this afternoon and he had to look his best? Oh and while she was at it could she fix that little spot he had behind his left ear, it was getting larger and darker and a wobbly shape? Oh and one of _my_ cheek bones is two millimeters lower than the other, if you could just lift them both and balance them out that would be great!

Lily sat by the bed trying to stifle giggles. The swelling had gone down a little but his skin was still swollen and red and pus was still oozing in places. A tube from his face leaked into a bag beside his bed draining the fluids out of his pores. Ointments had been applied and he would be back to normal in an hour or two. Mrs Grunnings had managed to keep the photographers away and save her son from greater embarrassment, but the whole school was speculating about what had happened and Lily knew the rumours would be far more spectacular. It wouldn't be long before the giant squid and the great lake got involved despite Cameron never leaving the castle.

Lily sobered at the sound of her father's stern voice.

"Professor Dumbledore, this is unacceptable. I hope our money is not being misspent here."

"Not at all, sir. My most sincere apologies. The culprits are being dealt with as we speak. I assure you it will not happen again."

"No it won't. Now my wife and I would like to continue with the tour planned if that's possible. Mrs Grunnings and her son will remain here till this afternoons photo shoot."

"Certainly. I'll arrange it."

…

Lily led her parents into a circular courtyard with an elegant fountain in the centre. The stone wall surrounding the court was cracked in places and covered with vines. A tall tree grew in the corner of the courtyard; its branches reaching out like arms embracing the court. It was covered in light pink blossoms and its delicate petals littered the yard.

Lily sat on the wooden bench beneath the tree and her mother sat beside her.

"I should like to see how he cleans up. This magic could be very…useful," she remarked self-consciously stroking a make up encrusted t-zone.

"I trust you had nothing to do with it Lily," her father said accusingly.

"No sir," she whispered.

"And it will not happen again,"

"No sir,"

He nodded and walked briskly to the gate that led to the rest of the grounds. He turned.

"I should like to see the quidditch pitch. The Professor wrote that my money was largely spent there, not in swimming or football."

"Wizards don't do much swimming or football, well they do, but they play quidditch more. James or Sirius could explain better."

"They seem like very nice young men," Mrs Evans commented.

"I hope you've been behaving yourself Lily," Her father remarked pointedly. His eyes fixed upon hers reading carefully for any lies.

"Yes father," she replied truthfully. "The quidditch pitch is this way."

…

The stands of the quidditch pitch stood tall and expectant. The game this Friday would be riveting. The three rings high above the ground glittered in the morning sun. To the south a class of hesitant first years was having their first flying lesson. Lily recalled the day of her own first flying lesson, before she her engagement, before the constant fighting with her parents, before she cut herself off from … from _him_.

_Lily woke with a start that morning. Selene had pounced upon her excitedly._

_"Wake up! Wake up! Today we learn to fly!" she zoomed around the room mimicking flying a broomstick._

_Lily's face lit up._

_They hurried to get dressed. They hurried down their breakfast. They hurried to the shed beside the quidditch pitch that held all the broomsticks._

_The two fast friends had met on the train. One was muggle born. The other descended from many generations of prestigious wizards. Selene had educated Lily in all wizardly ways. The two were buzzing with excitement and anticipation. Neither had flown before, and both were desperate to try._

_When they got to the shed they found the other hopefuls already there as anxious as they. They drifted towards their fellow Gryffindors, four young boys huddled together and three other girls. The girls were standing away from everyone disdainfully and appeared to have no interest for the class. But the boys were arguing loudly about quidditch. Lily and Selene recognized them from their other classes._

_Selene walked up to the biggest and the tallest and tapped him on the shoulder._

_"I can't believe you support the Chudley Cannons, what kind of idiot are you?" she accused._

_Sirius stood dumbfounded at the petite girls comment, but not for long._

_"And I suppose you support the Holyhead Harpies. The most violent team of warty witches around."_

_"As a matter of fact I do, and they could beat the Chudley Cannons any day of the week, you overgrown dog."_

_"'Cept 17 March 1778 we smashed you by 56 points. Best game of the century!"_

_Selene conceded defeat; highly impressed. _

_"Hi I'm Selene, and this is Lily, we're in Gryffindor too. We're so awfully excited about today."_

_"Sirius, James, Remus and Peter," Sirius introduced them all. "Gryffindor is the best. Way better than Slytherin. You watch out for them. My brother's in Slytherin," he added derisively._

_"I feel your pain. I had an uncle…" Selene bowed her head in mock solemnity. _

_James made his way to Lily's side. "Hi Lily," He said shyly. "You ever flown before?"_

_She shook her head meekly; auburn bangs falling into her eyes. She brushed them aside and looked up at James with emerald eyes._

_"It's easy. I'll help you. My Dad taught me, and his Dad taught him…it's a family tradition. Now I'll teach you."_

_"Thanks," she whispered. _

Lily looked up at the quidditch pitch with a small nostalgic smile.

"Thank you," she whispered to the wind.

The bell for lunch rang out over the grounds and echoed in the valley.

**Author's note: **

Someone asked about Selene; she's my own character. Selene is also the moon Goddess of greek mythology who has a love affair with the mortal shepherd Endymion. This is my favourite myth. If you can read up on it, do so. It is the inspiration for lots of poetry and other creative works and is also alluded to in the Sailormoon anime series which I love!


	6. The Photo Shoot Day One

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Last Chapter:

_Lily looked up at the quidditch pitch with a small nostalgic smile._

_"Thank you," she whispered to the wind._

_The bell for lunch rang out over the grounds and echoed in the valley._

**Chapter 6 – The Photo Shoot – Day One**

After lunch, Dumbledore joined the muggles at the Gryffindor table. They had received many unguarded and contemptuous looks throughout the meal. Dumbledore silenced the students with a look.

"We have arranged a room for your needs on the seventh floor. Follow me," he swept out of the Great Hall.

Lily lagged behind the rest. As they mounted the moving staircase she hung back. Selene and the Marauders caught up to her.

"Dumbledore has clamped down the security on their rooms after James' stunt this morning," Remus informed her.

"Probably just as well, anything else and Father would…" she hugged herself.

James longed to reach out and comfort her.

"So what did you get for it?" she asked, staring at the floor.

He shrugged. "Cleaning the sludge off the walls of the potions dungeon for a month. No magic. Don't worry, it was worth it."

Lily smiled. "I gotta go."

She hurried up the stairs behind the others.

"Don't forget to say cheese!" Selene called cheekily.

Lily grimaced back and threw a charm good-humouredly over her shoulder. Selene was standing on her head. She struggled to hold her skirts in place, whilst Sirius poked fun at her. Remus busied about performing the counter charm to right her. James gave Lily a wave as she disappeared around the corner.

At the seventh floor, Dumbledore stopped before a wall.

"Now Lily, this is the Room of Requirement. For future use you just walk past this bit of wall three times concentrating on what it is you need. Like this,"

He paced alongside the wall three times concentrating upon a photo studio. The cracks between the stones began to meld together and a door materialized in their place. Dumbledore turned the knob and entered.

The Room of Requirement was furnished with cameras and lights, sets and different backdrops. There was a door to the left that led to a store room of props and costumes. The muggles entered dazedly.

"All seems to be in order. Thank you Professor," said Mr Evans curtly.

Dumbledore nodded and left.

The photographers eagerly inspected the equipment that ranged from an old fashioned black and white curtain camera, to the Polaroid to the flashiest most wizzbang modern camera on the market. They put aside their own models in favour of these. Mrs Grunnings hurried forward to inspect the sets. She was tossing up over a backdrop of a bridge that resembled the famous Monet or the dark evening garden with towering tree that seemed alive with an older deeper magic, the kind that beat in the heart of the stones at Hogwarts.

"This one, oh darlings, this one first," she insisted pointing to the second.

"Lily make sure you wear you're hair down. It looks so pretty that way," her mother called after her.

Lily and Cameron entered the walk in wardrobe filled with costumes and props. The outfits ranged from evening wear to beach wear, Victorian style to swinging sixties, medieval to contemporary casual street wear, and most embarrassing of all Victoria secret style to straight out XXX rated.

Lily was astounded (especially by the last choices, this was the wizard equivalent of high school for goodness sake!). She tried to pass by without comment, but Cameron's suggestive phrases and glances sent a chill down her spine.

"You would look so sexy in this," he held up a lacy black negligee.

She grabbed it out of his hands and threw it to the back of the wardrobe.

"Not gonna happen," she said.

He just smirked.

She went behind the curtain and got changed into a modest pair of jeans and vintage tee (an outfit similar to those that could be found in her own wardrobe back home). Her last stand at rebellion; she accessorized with magicked dark make up, nose ring, eyebrow ring and other piercings along with a choker and other heavy metal jewelry (these were not part of her usual wardrobe but were an added bonus for her image). She walked out for the photo, cigarette in hand.

Her mother pointed straight back at the curtain.

"Lily no. Cameron is wearing a tuxedo. Go put on an evening gown."

Her father nearly popped a blood vessel in his forehead. Cameron was still getting changed and his mother was too absorbed in directing the photographers to notice anyone else.

Lily returned sulkily to the wardrobe and began rifling through the evening wear. Despite her discomfit with the whole ordeal, her heart could not help but skip a beat as she beheld upon the rack a gown of emerald green and elegant cut. It fitted her trim figure perfectly. There were silver stilettos to match and a small clasp bag. She waved her wand and her hair and makeup were complete.

She emerged from the curtain to pleased applause from her mother and nods of approval. Cameron gave a low whistle and appraised her up and down and back up again. He slung his arm around her waist and pulled her to him for a kiss.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he flattered.

"I am the only girl you have ever seen, Cameron," she countered.

"Say cheese!" came the saccharine call to duty.

They smiled painfully as flash after flash went off. By the end of the day Lily's cheeks were aching. She visited Madame Pomfrey and was given a salve for muscle strain that smelled faintly minty and applied invisible.

…

Lily was silent throughout dinner unless spoken to and then her answers were brief at best. She was exhausted and ate little. After dinner Lily wandered out onto the grounds. She had a few hours before curfew called her in. She lay down upon the cold grass and looked up at the sky. The chill air froze her cheeks, her neck and her hands. She let it wash over her, refresh her. Not an inch of the sky was without stars. Every tiny space was filled with tiny specks of light their pinpoint rays reaching earth from light years away.

Lily lost herself in the night sky, weaving amongst the heavens. She jumped between each familiar constellation with a private giggle at the sight of the dog star, Sirius. For a moment she fancied she even heard a dog barking. Her eyes searched the edge of the forest for source of the sound. But she could see nothing, only a deeper shadow here or a flicker of movement there. She dismissed it as her own imagination.

Clinging to a forgotten hope, she gazed harder into the forest willing herself to see a sliver of white. But it was not to be, not tonight anyway. She let it go wistfully and surrendered herself to the feel of the grass beneath her. Where her shirt had ridden up slightly she could feel the blades tickling the small of her back like shards of ice. She tugged her jumper round her.

Selene came down the stairs and spotted her laying there. She sat beside her.

"How was it?"

"Guess," Lily replied. "I got to wear a nice dress though and shoes."

"Trust you."

Lily smiled. "You know, this part isn't so bad."

"You're kidding right?" Selene was incredulous. "You have to smile and kiss him and pretend you're in love in front of the whole student body. He's semi good looking, not a total loss, I'll give him that, but really? Crude and lewd and a total sleeze!"

"Just like every other male his age," Lily added.

Selene shrugged. "I'll concede to that point. 'Cept for Remus. You can't argue that Remus is like that."

"I won't even try," Lily laughed.

"And James and Sirius are getting better,"

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe just James. Sirius is the same as always," Selene smiled ruefully. "But Lily, you were kidding right?"

Lily shook her head sadly. "The reality is that it can only get worse from here. A couple of photos are nothing. This will be a marriage. A lifetime commitment to someone I don't care about, don't love, don't even like. I just can't seem to get beyond this point."

Selene reached out for her hand.

"You will, Lily," she comforted. "The Marauders are on the case now."

Lily giggled.

"I think I have an idea…"

…

At three o'clock the next morning there was a rat-tap-tat on the window of the seventh year Gryffindor boy's dorm. A very persistent rat-tap-tat on the window that was met with a flying cushion and a groan yet still continued.

Down in the common room Lily and Selene realized that their owl was not working. Lily waved her wand, a devilish smile tugging at the corners of her lips. From where they were they could hear the faint strains of Sirius' off key singing alternated with a roosters cuckoo.

The boys yelled in annoyance. But they were awake and they opened the window and received their owl message. In various states of dress or undress they tumbled down the stairs to meet Lily and Selene who cautioned them to be quiet.

Lily led them through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. On every wall there were portraits of sleeping wizards and witches who snored and grumbled and talked in their sleep.

"Santa, I wanted orange toe socks with purple polka dots for Easter not a chocolate frog with bad swamp breath."

The Gryffindors stifled giggles and scurried along till they came at last to the seventh floor. They watched with mild amusement as Lily stopped and began to pace alongside a bare stretch of wall. Suddenly a door appeared. James was the first to notice as he had been most awake and alert whilst watching Lily.

She opened the door and entered, followed by the others, excepting Peter who had already fallen asleep against the other wall. Sirius nudged him awake and directed him through, closing the door behind them.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement," Lily said with a flourish. "The room that facilitates your every need and want. Marauders…enjoy!"

**Authors Note:**

Hey, thanks for all the reviews so far. I know my chappies are short, but hopefully short and sweet. I hope your enjoying the story, because I sure enjoy writing it.

With love, Jegan


	7. The Photo Shoot Day Two

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Last Chapter:

_"Welcome to the Room of Requirement," Lily said with a flourish. "The room that facilitates your every need and want. Marauders…enjoy!"_

**Chapter 7 – The Photo Shoot – Day Two**

In the Room of Requirement the Marauders were at play till early morning. Each had their turn of fun. First was Lily with her jumping castle and cotton candy. Peter teamed up with Sirius for a joke store and the boys spent ages sifting amongst the shelves pocketing as many goodies as they could. Remus' choice, a library, didn't last very long at all. Selene was next with a dance room full of swirling lights and loud music. Lastly was James' choice.

They entered the room one last time to find a dimly lit bar with big cushion chairs surrounding a warm fire. There were little cubicles for private meals that were discreetly curtained off. The Marauders all had pints of butter beer whilst Selene and Lily stuck to hot chocolate with thick cream and marshmallows.

As the others sat around the fire winding down and taking off their shoes, James took Lily aside to one of the private cubicles.

"This is a fantastic place Lily, thank you for showing us."

She smiled over the froth. "You're welcome."

James paused, unsure whether or not to continue. "So, all these years…you've been pushing me away because of … because of Cameron."

Lily blushed slightly and nodded.

"Then does that mean there is a chance for – ?"

"James, stop," Lily interrupted him flustered.

"But Lily," he persisted.

She put her finger to his lips.

"I can't. Not yet."

He kissed her finger.

"Then I'll wait," he said and joined the others, leaving her standing alone.

…

At breakfast the owls swooped down into the hall with a flurry of flapping wings and feathers. Scrambled eggs flew everywhere. The Daily Post landed in Selene's orange juice. Highly annoyed, she extracted the dripping paper and opened it to read.

"Anything interesting?" Lily asked.

Selene shrugged. "Just the usual. Muggles are being attacked by Jarvey's and the Ministry of Magic is struggling to control the trade of dangerous magical beasts. I think this paper has a second front cover though. I'll check in a moment," she continued to read.

"Since when did that happen?" Sirius exclaimed, rising from his seat.

Over Selene's shoulder he had spotted Snape and some of the other Slytherins acknowledge Cameron. Cameron went over and spoke to them. Sirius grunted frustrated, unable to hear them.

Hearing his exclamation, Remus looked up, but his eyes were caught by something else.

"Oh my!" Remus exclaimed. "Selene look at the other cover, it says there has been a spree of murders in Britain. Ministry of Magic thinks there might be a connection between them."

Remus' brow was crinkled with worry. The others read the article uneasily.

"This doesn't bode well," Remus commented. The others agreed.

"Neither does that," Sirius directed their attention to the recent Slytherin/ Cameron camaraderie.

James rose apprehensively from his seat.

"What is going on there?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good."

"Sit down and eat your breakfast," Selene ordered. "It's probably nothing."

James and Sirius exchanged disbelieving looks.

"Nothing?" Sirius asked sarcastically. "Of course its nothing. Two people who absolutely hate James are patting each other on the back. Why would that be anything to worry about?"

She threw a piece of sausage at him.

Covertly he pulled out his wand and directed it at Snape and Cameron.

"Einee meenie mynee mo…" he sang.

Selene lunged across the bowl of fruit to stop him. But it was too late.

Snape was dancing upon the Slytherin table in a pink tutu. His greasy hair was hid beneath a pink bonnet. He pirouetted in the scrambled eggs, leaped majestically through the air and landed cradled in Cameron's arms, batting his eyes. Cameron threw him to the floor disgustedly. Snape ran from the hall disgraced.

At the head table, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and motioned with his all powerful forefinger for Sirius to meet him at the side. Not taking the hint to be discreet, Sirius rose to great applause and sauntered up to receive his punishment with pride.

James struggled to contain his laughter. Remus shook his head at a loss as to what to do with friends. Peter laughed and cheered with the rest. Selene just rolled her eyes, whilst Lily shot James a disappointed look for not stopping him.

Cameron stalked over to the Gryffindor table.

"I know who that was meant for. Don't you think that I'll forget it," he said menacingly to James.

"It wasn't me," James bit back.

"No it was just your big stupid crony – oww!" he hopped on one leg.

"Only I get to call him that," said Selene.

Cameron gave James one last glare before joining his mother and the Evans' where they sat further down the table.

Lily gave Selene a quizzical look, but shrugged it off.

"Do you – nevermind…" she trailed off.

Sirius returned with two weeks detention and a broad smile. He found himself surrounded by girls from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and even Petunia hung at the back to catch a hunky smile. He was ignorant of his friends' defense of him against Cameron. Selene continued to read her juice soaked paper, seemingly unaffected. Whilst Remus sat back and observed from afar.

That afternoon, the photo shoot continued. Dressed in warm and stylish coats and scarves they headed down to the great lake. Lily and Cameron stood upon the pier, his arms wrapped tightly around her. The valley stretched out behind them, the lake glistening in the dying afternoon light. Despite who she was with, Lily couldn't help but enjoy the sight.

"Okay, that's a wrap for today," the photographer called.

She unengaged herself from Cameron's grasp and went to sit on the very edge of the pier. Seaweed swirled beneath her boots, like claws grabbing up at her. She blinked and the little hands were strands of weed once more. The surface of the lake was still but an eerie sense pervaded her senses warning her that not all there was to know about the lake could be gleaned from its undisturbed surface.

Cameron came to sit beside her. She shuffled over uncomfortably.

"Why?" he asked aggravated. "Why do you always move?"

She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder. Her father was far away but watching her warily from the corner of his eye.

"Because I don't want to marry you, Cameron. But you know that already."

"I don't know why though,"

"I don't love you,"

"But I love you,"

"Cameron, you don't even know me. How could you love me?"

"But I do know you. I've always known you. Since we were little you were my best friend. I dream about you and about our marriage all the time."

"I don't. And I'm sorry Cameron, but you weren't and aren't my best friend. My friends are here at Hogwarts."

"Potter," he spat.

"And Selene, and Remus, Sirius and even Peter sometimes."

"Lily, you couldn't possibly consider _them_ friends."

"But I do, and that's exactly why you don't know me. I care about these people and they care about me."

"I'm sure they do," he commented skeptically.

"They do," she replied calmly. "And if you cared about me you would call this wedding off."

"You call it off," he scoffed.

"I've tried."

He rose to his feet offended.

"Lily, I love you. And I will marry you. And someday, you'll love me too. You'll just have to."

He walked away.

Lily bit back the tears. She expected no less from him. It just hurt to hear it so plainly. There seemed no escape. She wished she could just slip away into the lake and swim far far away from everything. Then she remembered James and Selene and the others and she couldn't. She loved it too much here. She would never give it up. To do so would be the loss of her life, her love, her future and her friends. She couldn't do it in the same way she couldn't disobey her parents. The pain would be unbearable.

…

In the Gryffindor common room, Remus was looking pale.

"Hey moony, you okay?" James asked.

"I'm right," he managed weakly. "It's getting close."

"Can you make it to the game tonight? Or did you want to skip?"

Remus smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Match of the season, remember?"

James patted him on the back.

"Good on you mate," James added softly, "When's the – you know - ?"

"Tomorrow night," Remus shut his eyes and breathed in deeply drawing strength to his wasted frame.

"What's tomorrow night," Selene asked flippantly as she walked past.

"Celebration of our victory tonight. Butter beer all round," James covered.

"I've been meaning to ask you that, where do you get the butter beer and food for all our Gryffindor parties?" Selene queried.

James tapped the side of his nose. "Marauder secret. I solemnly swear that I've been up to no good. And don't you squeal."

"Never," she played along laughingly. "Have you seen Sirius? We're doing a project for Defense Against the Dark Arts together. Just my luck to get stuck with that useless lump. I'll probably end up doing it myself."

"Come on, you love it," James teased. Selene thumped him one.

"I think I saw him with Petunia earlier giving her a tour of the castle," said Remus.

James raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh," said Selene, wearing a mask of composure.

"But," continued Remus. "Peter and I finished ours the other day, so I would be happy to help you."

"Really?" Selene said relieved.

"Sure, what's the topic?"

"Werewolves. I've got all the books the library had on them and I'm all ready to go, it'll just take a while to go through it all. I'd really appreciate your help."

Remus visibly paled.

"Moony, are you okay?" James asked.

"Yes, yes, how about you get started Selene. I'll join you in a minute."

She went and set up at a quiet table in the corner of the common room.

"I can't keep it from her," Remus muttered. "With or without my help, she'll figure it out. There's no way she couldn't."

"It's okay Moony. She'll trust you."

Remus looked up at James and held his gaze.

"I promise you, she will," James repeated.

"Okay. I'll tell her. I'll tell her everything."

He gave James a manly hug and went to meet his fate.

"You know," Selene began. "It's funny how the guys call you Moony. It kinda fits in with this project. Why do they call you Moony?"

"Selene, could you come for a walk with me," he silenced her protests. "I know, I know. But I promise you'll get it done in time. I need to talk to you."

…

Remus led Selene out onto the grass as close as he dared to the Whomping Willow. Selene shivered and he offered her his jacket.

"I hate this tree," she said. "I always have. I don't know why. It just gives me the worst vibes. It symbolizes everything twisted and violent and aggressive in this world and I cannot stand it."

He looked at her with new eyes.

"You just summed up my very thoughts exactly. Even when it is still as a statue it is grotesque and menacing."

She laughed harshly. "When is that beast ever still? It's always flailing about. I saw it kill a bird once. A harmless little blue bird got too close and poof! Gone!"

"It is still," he said. "It is still when you push that knot right there."

She looked at him curiously.

"Tomorrow night I will come here with Madame Pomfrey," he began. "She will pick up that stick, behind those bushes and use it to push that knot. The Whomping Willow will freeze and I will crawl between the branches, between the roots to a cavern beneath the tree. I will walk through a long dark tunnel and at the end of the tunnel I will emerge into a shack on a hill near Hogsmead. The Shrieking Shack to be exact. Selene, tomorrow night is the full moon. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

She nodded gently. She had gone almost as pale as he.

"When did it happen?" she asked in a whisper.

"I was six years old."

"Have you ever…?" she began hesitantly.

"No, I have never bitten anyone. I hope that I never do,"

Impulsively she reached out and hugged him. She held him to her fiercely and he clung back. They shook from emotion as well as the cold. He could feel her tears wetting his collar, but said nothing.

They walked back to the castle arm in arm, pale and cold. At the doors they paused.

"Selene, I must ask you to keep this secret. You can't tell anyone."

"I won't. Who does know?"

"Dumbledore of course. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here. James, Sirius and Peter found out over a year ago."

"What about Lily?"

He shook his head. "Maybe one day I'll tell her, but that's my choice."

She nodded. "Thank you for trusting me."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Hand in hand they entered Hogwarts.


	8. Gryffindor verses Slytherin – Part One

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Last Chapter:

_"Thank you for trusting me."_

_She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Hand in hand they entered Hogwarts._

**Chapter 8 – Gryffindor verses Slytherin – Part One**

At dinner the Great Hall was alive with excitement and anticipation. Greatest was the tension between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. All week it had been building up. Pranks and verbal abuse through the corridors and in class now climaxed into an air so thick with pent up emotions it could be cut.

For once the Marauders had had little to do with it, despite James and Sirius being the star players of the team. Sirius was a beater on the team and James was a chaser and Captain. They had been too busy playing with Hogwarts muggle guests to engage in the rivalry between the two houses beyond the occasional prank.

But today, after their trip to the Room of Requirement the Marauders had restocked and fired upon the Slytherins at every turn. Evidence of their trickery lay in the purple, pink and green haired Slytherins dotted along the table, one had even gone oompa loompa style and another resembled a smurf. The other victims were hiding in their dorm or recovering in the hospital wing.

Remus sat by Selene deep in conversation. Sirius sat opposite them buttering a roll and casting dark glances at the Slytherin table.

"Thank you so much for your help today Remus," said Selene. "I'm sure my _Defense Against the Dark Arts Project _will get top marks after your help."

Sirius looked up curiously.

"Hey wasn't that our project?"

Selene shot him a death glare. "Yes and you didn't turn up to do it."

"So you got Remus to help. Why didn't you wait for me or come find me?"

"I can't wait for you for ever Sirius," Selene dismissed him.

For a moment he looked confused, bereft even, but then Petunia joined them, sitting down beside Sirius and placing her hand upon his. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Selene rolled her eyes and turned back to Remus.

"Guess that explains where he was this afternoon," said Selene. "Come with me. The Ravenclaw table has my favourite dessert, chocolate mousse. Do you like it?"

She jumped to her feet and dragged Remus with her to the Ravenclaw table where they each had good friends and could escape the now kissing couple. From his lip lock, Sirius looked up at the retreating form of his Lady of the Moon with Remus. Regret tweaked at his heart strings, but it was too late.

Lily sat sandwiched between her mother and father, with James near by frequently glancing at her.

"I should very much like to see the game tonight," said her father. "This is where my money is largely going so I've been told."

"And it's much appreciated sir, thank you," said James. "I'm the captain of the Gryffindor side."

James reached out his hand to shake. Mr Evans took it firmly. Lily smiled at James proudly.

"I should like to know more about criddick."

"Quidditch, sir, certainly…" James launched into a detailed description of the game and its history and major events. Mr Evans was suitably impressed.

"I look forward to watching you play tonight. You have a passion for the game. I like to see that in a young man. Now what sort of cheering is appropriate for the game?"

Lily smiled. This was the father she used to know and love. The father of her childhood. An avid sports fan whether it was golf, sailing, tennis or football and now he was taking an interest in the wizarding world of sport and quidditch. For a little while Lily forgot about the unpleasantness of the past few years and remembered a time before that, when she was happy and free and got along with her family.

_It was a fair day in 1971. Lily was a small girl in a red dress with her auburn hair in two long pig tails with red ribbons. Her father also dressed in red, a red shirt over blue jeans, swung her up onto his shoulders playfully._

_"Little Lily where are we going today?"_

_"To the FA Cup! The FA cup!" she cried gleefully in reply._

_Arsenal was to play Liverpool in the Football Association Challenge Cup (FA Cup) finals. Lily's family had box seats with the Grunnings and other families of the Britain elite. It was to be an adventurous day._

_"You excited?" Mr Evans laughed._

_Lily grinned from ear to ear. "Yes Daddy, yes."_

_From her vantage point on her father's shoulders she could see beyond the sea of red Arsenal supporters to the stadium that loomed up ahead. She loved days out like this with her dad and her mum and her sister. She loved to watch the game and cheer alongside her family. _

_"Can you see the Grunnings?" her father asked._

_She twisted around on his shoulders looking left and right and behind them. There were so many people. She tried to find them, but she couldn't._

_"I'm sorry Daddy," she disappointedly conceded. "I can't see them anywhere."_

_"It doesn't matter," he reassured her. "We'll find them inside."_

_Their corporate box was a decent size with tables and chairs and a fridge full of cold drinks. Waitresses moved from box to box serving refreshments, such as biscuits and cheese, carrot and celery. Mr Evans put Lily on the ground and she ran straight for the carrot and took it over to the window. She peered excitedly through to see the field below. _

_"Daddy, Daddy, it's about to start."_

_She was on her toes, jumping with joy. A young boy a little older than her came over and put his hand on her shoulder to make her stand still._

_"Stop jumping Lily. It's just a game," he said bossily._

_She poked her tongue at him._

_"Just because you don't like sport Cameron doesn't mean I can't," she retorted. "Let me watch the game."_

_The game started. It was really tense. The ball went from one end of the field to the other several times with neither team scoring a goal. Lily and her Dad cheered together as Arsenal scored and even when they came close to scoring. _

_"Lily let me teach you to whistle really loud," he said and he motioned with his hands. He put two fingers in his mouth and showed her how to roll her tongue just right and then blew! The whistle was so loud Lily jumped in the air._

_"Wow. Teach me Daddy, teach me."_

_Lily hopped excitedly. She rolled her tongue and placed two fingers in her mouth and blew as hard as she could. All that came out was air. She tried again and again, but couldn't get it right. She was getting tired and frustrated._

_"How do you do it Daddy," she cried. "I can't do it right!"_

_He laughed it off and pulled her into a big hug. _

_"One day Lily. One day you'll be able to whistle like me."_

_All the while Cameron stood watching, always watching, but never the game. He had no interest in sport and he never would._

_The game was fantastic. It went it after time. Lily stood by her dad jumping and screaming and cheering and trying to whistle but failing. Arsenal beat Liverpool 2-1 to win the FA Cup of 1971._

Lily knew her father was still that man, somewhere inside of him. He had changed a lot and so had she. They had grown older and further apart. But she held on to the memory of that day and her love for her father and her family and she hoped, she prayed, that he too remembered.

…

The game was about start. James and Sirius were in the prep room getting ready. James was giving the pep talk and had the game plays on the board behind him. Little coloured dots with name labels zipped around a drawing of the quidditch pitch. Peter ran between the players with towels and water bottles.

Lily was walking down to the pitch with Selene and Remus who walked arm in arm. Her family walked a little way behind them. She glanced over her shoulder to check that they were still following and saw Cameron leave the castle. He was with Snape. She watched curiously as they were joined by the Slytherin captain, Murray. Nods and handshakes were exchanged.

"Look at that," she said.

But Remus and Selene were too absorbed in their own activities to hear her. Worry and fear tugged at her. She left the couple and hurried ahead to where the team was preparing. James was fixing his boots in a corner of the room.

"James," she called.

He looked up startled and smiled. "Lily what are you doing back here?"

She stepped in close and lowered her voice.

"I'm worried James. Please be careful," she begged. "I saw Cameron…he was speaking with Snape and Murray."

A cloud passed over James' expression. He tried to figure out what they might be up to, but to no avail. He prepared himself for the worst.

"Thanks for the heads up," he said with a smile. "Don't worry. I'll be okay."

She blushed slightly, her eyes were focused down.

"I wasn't worried," she lied. "I just thought you should know."

He lifted her chin up so he could see into her eyes.

"I know," he whispered. He bent down and stole a kiss, soft and sweet upon her lips. "For good luck."

With that, James led the Gryffindor team out onto the pitch his chest puffed out with pride and determination.

Lily watched him go, her fingers pressed to her lips which had just touched his. It was chaste and gentle. A part of her thought to retort, to push him away as she had been so accustomed to doing these past years, but a greater part of her chose to cherish the moment. A fleeting secret kiss for luck and for love.

**Author's note:**

Don't worry! The evil and repulsive Sirius and Petunia ship does not last long. At all! I promise!

Also – Arsenal really did beat Liverpool 2-1 in after time in the FA Cup in 1971

Oh and – what other genre should I put this story into? – I have it in romance and general and the moment but I was thinking I should change the general to humour or drama or something else. What are your thoughts?

Next chapter is action packed. Thank you to all who have reviewed. It's really nice to turn my computer on and find out how many people have reviewed and enjoyed reading this story. I really am enjoying writing it. It's a bit of fun for the holidays.

Love jegan


	9. Gryffindor verses Slytherin – Part Two

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Last Chapter:

_Lily watched him go, her fingers pressed to her lips which had just touched his. It was chaste and gentle. A part of her thought to retort, to push him away as she had been so accustomed to doing these past years, but a greater part of her chose to cherish the moment. A fleeting secret kiss for luck and for love._

**Chapter 9 – Gryffindor verses Slytherin – Part Two**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to quidditch at Hogwarts!" the Ravenclaw commentator's voice rang throughout the stadium. "Tonight the Gryffindor lions meet the Slytherin serpents in the air. It has been predicted to be the Match of the Season. On the Gryffindor team we have James Potter as Captain…"

The commentator went on to list the players of both sides, with clear favoritism to the Gryffindors. Slytherin had beaten Ravenclaw in a tense match full of penalties and Ravenclaw were still sore over it.

The two captains, James and Murray, came forward. They shook hands under the watchful eye of the flying instructor who was refereeing the match. The whistle blew. The balls were released.

The game had begun.

All players were in the air. The quaffle passed from hand to hand. The two bludgers swung dangerously around trying to knock players off their brooms. The snitch had already disappeared.

"And the game is off to a fantastic start. Gryffindor has the quaffle, MacCready passes to Fletcher. Fletcher feints back to Creedy but speeds ahead. She passes to Potter. POTTER SCORES. The first goal of the match goes to Gryffindor by Potter."

The stands roared with cheering and applause. Lily hurried up the stands to sit by her family, Selene and the Marauders. The goal had momentarily abated her fears. She joined in the applause and was pleased to note her father also acknowledging the goal. His cheeks were red and chafed from the wind and the grin he wore lifted them up. He clapped his hands enthusiastically.

Lily placed two fingers in her mouth and blew. The whistle rang out across the pitch louder than any sound. Her father turned to look at her with pride and slung his arm around her shoulders. He too whistled beside her.

On her fathers other side stood Cameron with his mother. He looked on with a disapproving eye. The last thing he wanted was Mr Evans and Lily bonding over sport. He despised sport and this hatred had always been a shortcoming in Mr Evans eyes as Cameron knew all too well. James Potter's aptitude at sport posed a threat to Cameron. It had the potential to ruin his chances for marriage with Lily. But Cameron had it all sorted. He would tolerate no rival. He watched the game with malicious anticipation.

"Yes! Nice save by the Gryffindor keeper, Reilly! Gryffindor in possession, Fletcher, MacCready, Potter, Fletcher, swerve! Swerve dammit! Fletcher hit by bludger! He drops the quaffle. Its caught by Slytherin Captain Murray. He belts towards goal posts. OUCH! Foiled by a bludger! I hope it broke his arm… just joking professor. And Potter has the quaffle. He's streaking down the field. Passes to Fletcher, passes to MacCready, back to Potter. Oh fudge! Caught by the Slytherin Keeper. – what's that? Nasty! Slytherin Beater belts Potter with a bludger! He's swaying. Can he stay on the broom? Can he?"

James ignored the blood pounding against his temple. He ignored the dizziness and nausea that threatened to overcome him. He strengthened his grip on the broom handle and righted himself. He checked the scoreboard. Still Gryffindor 10; Slytherin 0. So that last shot hadn't gone in. He cursed under his breath.

The Slytherin Keeper smirked at him. James took it in his stride and continued with the game. Slytherin Chaser Anna Barker had the quaffle. He chased after her swerving the bludgers that were continuously pelted at him. Sirius flew alongside him batting them away.

"Sorry about that last one mate," he called. "Didn't see it coming. You almost scored there."

"Almost," James was dissatisfied.

The two bludgers were speeding simultaneously towards him. Sirius beat off one but missed the other. It hit James shoulder with a fierce power. He jolted in the air and was almost knocked off his broom. But he wasn't Captain for nothing. He held on for life.

Meanwhile, Slytherin scored. The game was even on ten points each.

The wind whipped up around them and it began to rain. The droplets fell heavy upon the players, soaking their clothes, weighing them down, blinding them. Gryffindor scored two more goals. One was by Fletcher, the other by James, but only just. He was continuously assaulted by bludgers.

James called a time out. The referees whistle blew and the players descended from the air. They hurried out of the rain. James hurried about his team and cast drying spells upon them all. He cast further advanced spells to stop them from getting soaked and to help them see. Then he turned to Sirius.

"Prongs, there isn't much more I can do," Sirius complained. "The Slytherin beaters have it out for you. Chester and I can't both protect you. He has to look after the rest of the team. I'm doing my best. Hang in there mate."

James nodded resignedly. Indeed it seemed that the Slytherin beaters had done nothing but pelt the bludgers at James and the Gryffindor beaters were powerless to halt the assault. Suddenly he realized. This is what Cameron had arranged with Murray: for James to be beaten to a pulp. It was working. He rubbed his shoulder and other wounds apprehensively, wincing at the touch.

"Okay," he began resolutely. "The Slytherin beaters are forcing me out of the game. Fletcher, MacCready, its up to you to score. You've been doing fabulous so far, but I know you can do even better. It's windy and raining, so short sharp passes. Be precise and be wary of Slytherin chasers stealing the ball from your hands.

"Chester I want you to cover them, on the off chance the bludgers go after anyone but me. Also, try and keep the bludgers away from the Slytherin beaters. Hit them in the opposite direction. Make the beaters work to hit the bludgers at me. Sirius, cover me. I wanna live through this game.

"Compton it'd be really great if you could catch the snitch really soon. I know its raining, I know it's hard to see, but we need to win this. The sooner this game is over, the better. Kay Gryffindor, go out there and do your best!"

James' speech finished with a grim smile and firm look.

"We can do this!"

The team joined hands and cheered, revving each other up. They ran back onto the field, mounted their brooms and kicked off into the air soaring high above the grass. James relished the feel of the rain against his face and smiled as the wetness dissipated leaving his skin dry and his sight clear. Sirius stuck beside him. The two marauders were side by side, together as always in life's battles.

The whistle blew. Play resumed.

Gryffindor team followed James' instructions play by play. But as he had foreseen, it was difficult to score with only two chasers against three. A third of an hour after play had resumed and Slytherin were already up by 20 points. James' bruises were multiplying, as were Sirius'. Protecting his friend came at a high price.

"Why doesn't Madam Higgle call them up?" Lily asked furiously. "They're deliberately hurting him!"

"She doesn't know that. He is Gryffindor's star player. They're just stopping him from scoring."

Selene tried to comfort her.

Meanwhile, in the air, James had a brief respite from the onslaught to catch the quaffle. He had a chance to close the gap in the scores. He streamed down the pitch as fast as he could go. Sirius flew above him beating off the bludgers. One skimmed past his ear, just missing him. James aimed and threw.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES! And Potter is back in the game. Nice goal! Just one more goal and the score will be even. Come on Gryffindor!" the commentator yelled. The stands cheered, but for Slytherin whose booing was drowned out by the overwhelming support for Gryffindor.

Suddenly, one of the Slytherin beaters swung their bat too close. Hard wood met flesh. Bone cracked. James spiraled downwards at fatal speed. He met the grass with bang that made the audience gasp and scream. Sirius flew down beside him. Lily and the others ran down the stairs with concern.

"POTTER IS DOWN! FOUL PLAY!" cried the outraged commentator. "That evil Slytherin git! That was deliberate. It wasn't enough to pelt him with bludgers. They want to kill him. Argh! Bloody Slytherins!"

"Foul play!" called Mr Evans. "Red Card! Red Card!"

But there is no red card in quidditch so play continued. Gryffindor was awarded a penalty shot which Fletcher took and won, bringing Gryffindor and Slytherin to equal points. Compton flew high above the pitch, peering desperately through the rain for a golden glimpse.

He dived.

"Compton has seen the SNITCH! He dives. He catches. GRYFFINDOR WINS! HURRAH! But Potter may be dead! We are awaiting Madame Pomfreys arrival on the pitch and diagnosis. Such brutality on a quidditch pitch is reminiscent of quidditch's early days. Shame it weren't Murray lying half dead on the grass. Bloody Slyth-"

At that point Professor McGonagall had truly had enough. She silenced him with a wave of her wand.

James lay face down in the grass unconscious. Green became red as thick blood oozed from a head wound. Sirius rolled him over cautiously.

"James, Prongs," he called. "Wake up, mate. It's me, Padfoot."

There was no response. The spell he had cast earlier began to fail. The wet seeped into his clothes, his boots, his hair and splattered his face with cold droplets. He was unreceptive.

Lily's tears fell with the rain. She threw herself beside him, racked with sobs. She brushed his dark wet hair aside from his closed eyes and gently kissed his forehead. Her fingers to his neck she detected a small fluttering pulse that came and went sporadically and was inconstant.

Across the grass she saw a pair of shiny black shoes. A still calm came over her, determined and deadly.

"You," she cried at Cameron. "You're responsible. I saw you with Murray. You made this happen. How dare you hurt him?"

Lily stood and strode accusingly towards him. Behind her, Sirius had his wand out. He was furious.

"I am sick of this. I am no child, to be seen but not heard. Hear me now. No more charades. I do not love you and I will not marry you. Stay away from James and stay away from me."

Lily shoved Cameron to the ground with a violent angry thrust.

The air cracked and burned as though lightening had struck, but there had been no thunder.

In Lily's place stood a small girl in a red dress with her auburn hair in two long pig tails tied with red ribbons. She looked about her confusedly and hugging herself against the wet. Through the sheets of rain she glimpsed the tall Mr Evans and ran towards him hugging him around the middle.

"Daddy!"


	10. The Young and the Tender

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Last Chapter:

_In Lily's place stood a small girl in a red dress with her auburn hair in two long pig tails tied with red ribbons. She looked about her confusedly and hugging herself against the wet. Through the sheets of rain she glimpsed the tall Mr Evans and ran towards him hugging him around the middle._

_"Daddy!" _

**Chapter 10 – The Young and the Tender**

Sirius stood dumbfounded wand in hand. What had he done? He had tried to curse Cameron, but missed. Where was Lily? Where had the little girl come from?

Mr Evans stared at the child around his waist. His wife came and picked her up.

"Mummy!" cried the child, clinging to her.

"What have you done?" Mr Evans asked threateningly.

"I – I – "

Cameron groaned from the grass oblivious. "Don't you push me Lily! – Lily?"

The young girl turned from her mothers arms.

"I didn't push anyone," she squinted through the rain at him lying on the grass. "Cameron?" she queried uncertainly. "How did you get so big all of a sudden?"

"Lily?" asked Mrs Evans with trepidation.

"Yes Mummy?" the young girl replied.

Mrs Evans visibly convulsed. She was in shock. How could this be? She didn't know what to do.

"Peter," she cried out to her husband. He held her hand for comfort.

Selene ran over to Lily.

"Lily is that you?"

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

Selene stared into her emerald eyes discerningly.

"Lily it's me, Selene, your best friend. Don't you remember?"

She shook her head. Auburn pigtails wagged from side to side.

Selene, who had been strong all through the violent game, now broke down into tears. Her best friend didn't even recognize her. Remus tried to comfort her. He held her tightly in his arms.

"Lily Evans?"

The young Lily turned to see the owner of such a commanding voice. When he looked at her she saw the twinkle in his clear eyes and the silver of his long beard and she smiled. His long crimson cloak was embroidered with small silver stars.

"How'd you know my name?" her eyes were wide with childish wonder.

"Do you know who I am Lily?"

She shook her head.

"I'm Professor Dumbledore."

He took her small hand in his and shook it gently.

"Very pleased to meet you Professor Dum-bumbly-door," she frowned slightly stumbling over his name.

"Lily can you tell me how old you are?"

"I'm nine," she said proudly, standing up straight and holding her head high. "How old are you?"

"Lily," reproved Mr Evans.

But Dumbledore leant down and whispered in her ear. Her eyes flew wide with wonder, her mouth open in a gasp.

"Really?"

He nodded solemnly.

"There is nothing we can do tonight," Dumbledore began on a more formal note. "We should all go back to the castle, get dry and have some cocoa. I think it would be best if Lily spent the night with you, Mr and Mrs Evans, rather than in the girl's dormitory. In the morning we shall try and reverse the spell."

It was then Lily noticed James lying unconscious in the grass.

"Mummy Mummy! Look! Is he all right?" she ran to his side. With small fingers she gently brushed aside the damp dark hair which clung to his forehead. She touched his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his ears, his lips; all were cold and wet and clammy. She could feel his warm breath upon her palm. She could see his blood staining the grass.

"He's bleeding," she cried. Against her own cheek she could feel a wetness that was not rain. Though she knew that she had never met him before, something inside her stirred her young heart. His honest, peaceful features endeared him to her, his vulnerability aroused her compassion.

Dumbledore levitated him in the air. Lily jumped back.

"How'd you do that?" she asked amazed, her hand still upon his face. She walked beside them as they made their way up to the castle.

"Magic," he replied. "I'm a wizard."

"Really?" Her eyes were wide in awe.

"Really," he replied. "And you, my child, are a witch. Welcome to Hogwarts, Lily, the school of witchcraft and wizardry."

…

Later that night, behind the portrait of the warty witch, an argument was aflame brighter than the fire in the fireplace which glowed with warmth.

"The wedding is off," said Mr Evans.

But, Mrs Grunnings was not to be dissuaded. She would not relinquish the image of a witch as a daughter-in-law to do her bidding. She imagined with pride and vanity her country club friends marveling at her young and flawless appearance. She needed Lily for her youth and good looks and she knew her husband could use her for his business success. A few magical tweaks of his genealogy and the throne of England could be within closer grasp.

"Peter, darling, please," she demurred. "Do reconsider. Cameron will be an Earl one day. You will become a part of our family, share in our wealth, our prestige and prominence. He's young, he has a few rough edges, but marriage with Lily will smooth them out."

"He almost killed a boy," Mr Evans even voice was deathly quiet. "Because of Cameron, James Potter is in the hospital wing unconscious with a severe head injury. I have not seen such poor sportsmanship, especially from someone I trusted and considered family. Cameron Grunnings you will stay away from my daughter."

With that, he entered his own room and shut the door. Little Lily was on the bed by her mother having her hair brushed. Mr Evans roughly removed his shoes and threw them to the floor. He sat heavily on the edge of the bed.

"It's over," he said.

His wife sighed with relief as she dragged the brush through her child's thick auburn hair. Lily was dressed for bed in one of her father's night shirts. The cuffs had been rolled up so her small hands could peep out of the ends.

"Lily you can sleep in with Petunia tonight," said Mrs Evans kindly. She picked her up and took her to the room next door. She tucked her into the spare bed. "Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, Mummy," Lily yawned.

Mrs Evans turned out the light and closed the door.

"' In the morning,' Dumbledore said," quoted Mr Evans. "That's all. Rose, how could this have happened? We were going to leave in the morning and now Lily…" he sighed. "She's lost the last eight years of her life."

"Dumbledore will fix it," she said reassuringly. "He said he would."

"He said he would try. That's no guarantee."

"And if he can't? What are you going to do? Find someone else who can, simple. Have faith Peter. All will be restored in time."

"You're right Rose," he conceded. "But I will have to reconsider our donations to the school."

"Reconsider all you like," Rose teased. "But you won't stop them. Lily loves this school and you love Lily."

"You know," he began. "With the wedding and all I'd forgotten that. I don't know how, but I had. Seeing Lily after all this time that she's been boarding and we've been away and holidaying, seeing how beautiful she is, and how happy she is at Hogwarts, it made me realize how unhappy she was with Cameron and with us. I shouldn't have tried to force this marriage. I love my daughter, I really do."

"I know you do, Peter," she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed. He leaned over and kissed his wife.

"It brings back so many memories seeing Lily as a child again," he reminisced nostalgically.

"You're remembering what it's like to be a father again."

"I missed it."

"You missed her," she leant over and gave him a tender kiss goodnight.

…

Little Lily snuggled into the blankets for warmth. She had promised her Mummy she would sleep, but she was scared and confused. One moment she had been quietly playing in her room with her soft toys, her pig Gerard and her elephant Ely, and the next she was standing in the rain outside a castle surrounded by people in funny dresses, both boys and girls. Cameron and Petunia had all grown up. She was the only child in a world of big kids and adults, and she was scared.

Then there had been the dark haired boy bleeding into the grass, his glass askew. The compassion she had felt for him, the fear and uncertainty for his well being, were emotions of a depth unknown to her young years. Never had she been so afraid. She had never met him before, indeed many there seemed to know her, but she did not know them. Or maybe she did…

There was a man with a long white beard. Professor Dumbledore. He said she was a witch. Could she do magic then? He said they needed to fix her. What was wrong with her? She shut her eyes against the endless questions and tried to sleep.

In the next bed over, Petunia stirred. She dressed and moved to the door.

"Don't say a word, you little twerp," she threatened in a fierce whisper, smiling to herself. "Just because you've been turned young again, doesn't mean you should get special treatment. You're the same annoying little brat you've always been."

She left the room quietly. Lily hugged herself and blinked back tears. It was all too much for her.

An hour or so later Petunia returned sobbing furiously. Lily was still awake. All of a sudden she was grabbed roughly through the doona.

"I hate you. I hate your kind. Wizards and witches – freaks! Cruel freaks! I hate you Lily Evans."

Petunia pushed her into the mattress with great force. Relinquishing her grip, she retired to her own bed. Before Petunia fell asleep, Lily would swear she heard her whisper:

"I hate you Sirius."

Lily slept little that night. She had never gotten along well with her sister, they were too different, but this was the worst it had ever been. She lay awake long after she heard her sister's snores. She didn't know who Sirius was, or what he had done to her sister, but she knew enough to realize that her sister's anger was not her fault, and that gave her the hope to trust that the sisterly bond between them might one day be renewed.

…

The morning sunlight streamed through the open window of Professor Dumbledore's office. Past headmasters and headmistresses awoke grumpily from their slumber in their portraits on the walls. The light glinted on instruments of brass and gold that buzzed and whirred and moved of their own volition.

"Mr Cameron Grunnings," began Dumbledore solemnly. "You're behaviour last night was unacceptable. I will not tolerate bribery and violence at Hogwarts. Two officials from the Ministry of Magic await you outside my office. They will escort you and your mother from the premises."

Cameron huffed haughtily and left the room, his mother following behind him. One of the officials pulled out his wand and waved it. He altered their minds, their memories. The same fate awaited the photographers who were waiting outside by the carriages. The Evans' did not bother to say goodbye. All they had to say had been said already.

The next to enter Dumbledore's office was Sirius. He had not slept for worry. Worry about James and worry about Lily had tormented him all night. His brief rendezvous with Petunia had only deprived him of more sleep. Dark rings circled his eyes. His face was pale and sunken in stark contrast to his dark hair. He hadn't bothered to shave and the stubble was growing thicker. He entered the office with a heavy heart.

"Mr Black, I was pleased with your display of great courage and friendship in your defence of Mr Potter. However, your curse upon Lily, though meant for Cameron, cannot go unpunished."

"I understand sir, I'm sorry."

"But first, it must be reversed. What spell did you use?"

Here Sirius's face screwed into confusion.

"I – I don't know sir. I was going to do a jelly legs or expelliarmus or something. But then, I heard Lily say that she was 'no child, to be seen but not heard' and I got muddled up I guess. I don't know what spell I cast."

"Pass me your wand."

Sirius gave Dumbledore his wand with trepidation. He feared it would be snapped in two. Instead, Dumbledore met the tip of Sirius' wand with his own.

"Prior Incantato."

A pale grey smoke emerged from the tip of Sirius' wand. It grew to form the shape of young girl, Lily. Dumbledore pondered the shadow of the spell; studiously stroking his beard.

"You can tell from the pale colour and indefinite shape, the blurred edges, that the spell is only temporary. It will cause no harm. We shall simply wait for it to wear off. In the mean time, you may visit Mr Potter. Madame Pomfrey has taken excellent care of him. He should wake shortly."

Sirius relaxed, thoroughly relieved.

"Thank you, Professor," he exited the office with haste towards the hospital wing.

Finally Mr and Mrs Evans entered with their youngest daughter. Lily was dressed in some of Petunia's clothes that were far too big for her. A mixture of loss, confusion and amazement graced her features. The buzzing and whirring instruments combined with the winking and snoring portraits, one witch even poked her tongue out and crossed her purple eyes at Lily, left her in a state of constant awe.

"I believe that the Room of Requirement may be very useful in solving that problem," Dumbledore remarked upon noticing her dress. Lily smiled up at him, shrugging awkwardly in the oversized clothes.

"Mr and Mrs Evans, I have studied the spell which was cast upon your daughter. It will do her no harm; it hit her by accident only. In a week or so it will wear off and all will be as it was."

The couple sighed with relief.

"I am so sorry for any alarm or inconvenience it may have caused. You are welcome to stay at Hogwarts as long as you wish. Otherwise we are perfectly able to care for Lily. Life may continue as relatively normal."

"Thank you Professor, for everything," said Mr Evans. "Our other daughter, Petunia, has chosen to return with the Grunnings this morning. As for my wife and I, we have jobs to return to at home. But if possible, we would like to stay till after dinner tonight to allow things to settle and ensure Lily is comfortable."

"That would be fine," Dumbledore nodded.

"You're leaving?" Lily asked with wide eyes.

Her mother drew her into her arms.

"Yes honey," she soothed. "We wish we could stay, but we have to work. In a couple of days everything will be back to normal. Hogwarts will look after you well till then."

Tears brimmed in Lily's emerald eyes threatening to fall.

"I understand that you must be very afraid right now," began Dumbledore. "You have no memory of this place or the people here. But every one of them loves you Lily, every single one. You belong here and I hope you come to be happy here. It's a magical place."

As his deep voice washed over her, she felt the calming effects of his words and she knew that she would enjoy her time at Hogwarts.

…

After a fruitful visit to the Room of Requirement, Lily was dressed in clothes more becoming of her age and stature. A simple white dress with small lilies embroidered on the sleeves and the hem was cinched at the waste by a green sash that matched her eyes. She wore white tights and little black buckle shoes. Her auburn hair was left out and flowed over her shoulders and down her back.

Lily tugged at her mother's hem.

"How is the boy? The one who was hurt?" she asked.

"He's well, but sleeping. Would you like to visit him?" Rose suggested gently.

Lily nodded.

They were not the only visitors to the hospital wing that day. The Marauders and Selene flocked outside the wing anxiously. Madame Pomfrey would only allow one to sit by him at a time. When the Evans' arrived, Sirius sat silently beside him.

Concussion was rare at Hogwarts. During the night James had been awake, convulsing and vomiting. Now the worst was over and James was sleeping it off under close monitoring by Madame Pomfrey.

Upon entering, Mr and Mrs Evans went to speak to the nurse, leaving Lily to visit James alone. Passing through the curtains surrounding his bed, she met Sirius. His reverie broken he looked up at her and recognized her for Lily.

"Lily I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean for the spell to hit you."

"That's okay," she said perching herself on the end of James' bed. "I don't really know how this whole spell thing works. But I," she paused considering, "I like it here."

It was true. The longer she spent at Hogwarts, the more at home she felt.

James lay beneath the starched white sheets. His face serene and untroubled was pale and still as though carved from alabaster. His dark hair framed his face messily. His arms rested on top of the sheets. Lily reached out and rested her hand upon his. It felt cold and clammy to touch. She held it tighter to warm it.

"What's your name?" she asked Sirius. He looked at her puzzled for a moment. Then it dawned on him that this was a further effect of the spell. Guilt panged at his heart.

"I'm Sirius."

Lily realised the name as the one spoken with hatred by her sister. She quietly wondered what he could have done to hurt Petunia so.

"What's his name?" she asked, referring to James.

"James. James Potter," he supplied. "The Gryffindor who loves you," he added sincerely.

The young Lily was surprised, yet a part of her told her she knew already.

"And I? Do I – does the older me - ?"

"Only you know the answer to that one, Lily."

She sat there puzzled, not knowing what to say or think. She was saved from answering by James stirring beneath the sheets. His hand fidgeted beneath hers. His eyelids flittered and opened.

At first the surroundings were blurred in James vision. He blinked and blinked again. The contrast deepened, the brightness faded. He saw Sirius first and smiled. His best friend was by his side as always. His hand was warm. He looked to it and found another smaller and paler hand upon his own.

Lily was struck by the intensity of his gaze as it met his. His brown eyes like dark melted chocolate beckoned her attention. She reached a hand up to touch a cold cheek with her open palm.

James was still, mesmerized by the small hands and face. A child at Hogwarts? A child with long auburn hair and striking emerald eyes. The truth haunted the fringes of his thoughts, he dreaded to accept it.

Impulsively, Lily leant over and hugged him; hiding her tears of relief in the strong curve of his neck.

"I was so scared. I saw you lying in the grass and there was blood…"

He held her small frame to him and could deny it no longer. He winced slightly at the tenderness of bruises yet to fully heal.

"Lily, what happened?" he asked bewildered.

"It was all my fault," said Sirius. "Lily is nine years old again. She doesn't remember the past eight years. Not Hogwarts, not you, not me, not any of it. She's become a child again."

…

Author's note:

Thank you to all the wonderful people who read and review. I love feedback on this story. I hope you're all enjoying reading it. I love writing it!

Just to warn you, school has started back, so my posts may be less frequent. But they'll probably be slightly longer too. Not long now till it's finished. A few more action packed chapters and it's done.

Love you all,

jegan


	11. Chocolate and Charms

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Last Chapter:

_Impulsively, Lily leant over and hugged him; hiding her tears of relief in the strong curve of his neck. _

_"I was so scared. I saw you lying in the grass and there was blood…"_

_He held her small frame to him and could deny it no longer. He winced slightly at the tenderness of bruises yet to fully heal._

_"Lily, what happened?" he asked bewildered._

_"It was all my fault," said Sirius. "Lily is nine years old again. She doesn't remember the past eight years. Not Hogwarts, not you, not me, not any of it. She's become a child again."_

**Chapter 11 – Chocolate and Charms**

Young Lily spent her last few hours with her parents reacquainting herself with the grounds of Hogwarts. It was as though she were seeing it for the first time. She viewed all with amazement and wonder.

Selene guided them through the cold stone corridors and across the sloping grass plains. Each part of Hogwarts had its own story to impart. Selene told them with great love, enthusiasm and detail. Hogwarts was a home to everyone.

When Mr and Mrs Evans left that night, it would be Selene who would take up the mantle of caring for Lily till the spell wore off. And so Selene was excused from classes that day to make the transition easier for Lily. They were becoming fast friends once more and yet it was more than that. A sisterly bond was forming deeper than any blood relation they possessed. They were sisters of ancient craft.

They stood by the great lake, darkness fast approaching.

"I remember the first day we met," began Selene. "You were sitting in the corner of a compartment on the train all by yourself next to the window reading a book. A school book of all things! I sat next to you and read over your shoulder. You were so quiet.

"When I found out you were muggle born I just had to tell you everything I knew about the wizarding world. I was an expert you know, coming from a wizarding family. You were such a good listener. You laughed at all the right times and gasped too, more than I expected…but then you were muggle born…everything was new…everything was wonderful…

"You're lucky you get to live that wonder twice. You're seeing Hogwarts for the first time, again. It's an amazing place."

Lily smiled in agreement.

"Then we found out we were both in Gryffindor," Selene continued. "We were so happy we stayed up all night talking. We swore to be friends forever."

"Really?" asked Lily. In her young life she could not recall having such a good friend. There had only been Cameron to play with. But he was older and she didn't like him very much. He was always pulling her hair and looking at her funny. And one time, he broke her Barbie doll. He snapped her head off and pretended it wasn't him.

Selene held out her pinky. "Really."

Lily linked her pinky with Selene's.

"I pinky swear –" they intoned together. "To be friends-"

"No – sisters," said Lily.

"Forever."

…

The feast that night was a meal to applaud. The tender meats, the succulent vegetables, the sweet juices were all followed by the best treat of all. An enormous chocolate cake: layer upon layer of chocolate meringue glued together with a rich gooey chocolate and crumbling chocolate biscuit was served with a hefty helping of cream and ice cream.

The students of Hogwarts gorged themselves, in particular the Marauders. Sirius in an unprecedented act of supreme generosity gave his serving of cake to James in penitence. As the best of friends do, he had been forgiven immediately, but he still felt guilty.

James was still very sore and bruised from the game. But mostly he was unhappy that his best girl and favourite flower was now only nine years old. It put a real damper on his plans for romance. Still she was as endearing a child, as she was an enchanting young woman. He would love her always.

Remus sat across from Lily. His face was pasty and his eyes were tired. All through dinner he entertained Lily with magic and tricks. His patchy robe was home to all manner of wonderful things. He folded a napkin; it became a white dove and flew. A piece of lettuce became a bouquet of flowers. Pieces of chocolate were found to be hiding behind her ears.

Sirius' ears were momentarily transformed into shaggy dog ears. The stumps of antlers began to rise from James' scalp. Peter's chubby greasy face elongated into rat-like features; pointy ears and nose and whiskers.

For his finale, Remus took Lily's silver fork, spoon and knife. He cocooned them in a napkin and poured his pumpkin juice into the opening at the top. The napkin remained dry. He closed the top over and began to shake it. He opened up the napkin and placed it on the table. Inside was a delicate rose gold bracelet. It had on it a single charm. A lily.

Lily was drop-jawed awestruck. It was the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen.

"A lily for a lily," said Remus handing it to her.

She fumbled with the clasp.

"Here, let me," offered James from across the table. He reached over and fixed the clasp for her. His strong hands were large next to her small fragile wrist.

"Thank you so much," Lily said.

Dumbledore rose to the podium, brushing aside the floating candles that threatened to set his silver-white beard on fire. The Great Hall went silent.

"Tonight we say goodbye to the first muggles that have graced the corridors of Hogwarts in over a century. We hope your stay has been both pleasant and fulfilling. Hopefully the future will see more interaction between the Wizarding community and the rest of the world. Thank you, Mr and Mrs Evans, for coming to Hogwarts."

The hall erupted into applause excepting Slytherin table whose barely masked contempt earned a reproving glare from Professor McGonagall.

Saying goodbye to her parents on the steps of Hogwarts Castle overlooking the grassy slopes beneath the starry sky was difficult for Lily the young child. She hugged them and kissed them and begged them to stay just a little longer, to tuck her into bed. But the horseless carriages were waiting and Mr Evans had a very important business meeting the next morning that could not be missed.

"I love you, Mum," said Lily. "I love you, Dad."

"Goodbye, sweetie," Rose coddled her.

"Goodnight darling," said her Father matter of factly. "We'll see you at Christmas."

They turned from her and left.

Lily threw her arms around Selene's middle buried her face in her stomach. Selene could feel the wet seeping through her top. She bent down to Lily's eye level.

"It's okay Lily," Selene wiped her eyes. "Did you hear that? You'll see them at Christmas."

"No I won't," she wailed. "They're always going on cruises and I get stuck with Petunia and she's mean."

"I don't think that'll happen this time Lily. Cheer up."

Selene took her hand and led her back inside. Lily dried her eyes, but they were red and she was still sniffling. She wiped her nose on the cuff of her sleeve and noticed something dangling from her wrist. It was the charm bracelet. She had forgotten it. Now the memories of the Marauders and the feast flooded back. She smiled. Hogwarts was her favourite place in the world.

…

The Gryffindor common room was crisp and warm. The fire blazed in its stone casing. The Marauders lounged about on the chairs closest to it. They sat up when they saw the two girls enter.

"Lady of the Moon and Lady of the Flower please have my seat," offered Sirius. He kicked Peter off another chair and sat in it instead. Peter sat on the floor grumbling and scratching the sole of his foot.

Lily curled up on the lounge, leaning on Selene. Her tired eyes were mesmerized by the dancing flames blue red and orange. Every now and then a first year would throw a Fizzing Whizbee into the flame and it would streak green.

"Lily how was your first day at Hogwarts?" asked James.

"Wonderful! Selene showed me everything!"

The Marauders looked at each other mischievously.

"Not everything, I'm sure," said Sirius, eyes glinting. "Tomorrow is Saturday. No lessons. We'll take you round all the places Selene doesn't know about."

Lily giggled cheekily.

"Yes please," she grinned.

"Where is Remus?" asked Selene.

"Grandma's still ill," Sirius covered. "He'll be back in the morning."

"Madame Pomfrey came for him after dinner," James said seriously and truthfully.

Sirius was surprised. She knew about Remus. Did she know about him too, and James and Peter? It occurred to him that he Remus and Selene were closer than he imagined. He was happy for them, but still, the pangs of jealousy would not be ignored. He could have been with her.

He could hear Petunia's hoarse voice vulgarly whispering sweet words in his ear. Words to please, to arouse and to entice. Words that grated his ear and sickened him more with each telling. His curiosity for a muggle girl in bright colours and short skirts had led him to only unhappiness and self reproach.

Selene rose soberly from her seat by the fire to sit alone on the window sill. The glass was freezing. She pressed her palm to it and rested her forehead against the stone wall. The full moon shone round and bright, a perfect spherical orb surrounded by thousands of fireflies scattered across the purple black blanket.

She would not look down. She knew the Whomping Willow was there. Twisted in agony. Angrily flailing its mangled branches. And beyond it was Remus. She could feel his pain writhing in her stomach, torturing her imagination. She knew she would not sleep that night. She brushed aside a tear.

Sirius came and sat by her. After a few moments of silence he spoke.

"When did you know?"

"He told me yesterday," she sniffed. "I can hardly believe it."

"Neither could we at first. A worse thing could not have happened to a better person. He's a brother to James and me, Peter too."

He added quietly, "He'll be okay."

"I wish it were that easy. It isn't fair."

"No it isn't. Life is never fair."

He held out a hand.

"Come back to the fire. He wouldn't want you to be sad."

She took his proffered hand.

By the fire James had gotten out a pack of cards.

"Okay Lily, what games do you know?"

"Can we play snap? It's my favourite card game!"

"Sure, but I'm teaching you poker next time. It's _my_ favourite."

"Only because you win all the time," chipped in Sirius.

"That reminds me – you owe me a gallon of butter beer. And Peter owes me three!"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get it," laughed Sirius.

James dealt the cards out between the five of them.

"James are these - ?" began Selene.

"Let's begin shall we," James interrupted. "Lily first."

The cards began to pile up. 3 of hearts. 4 of spades. King of clubs. Ace of diamonds and so on. Till the 7 of hearts was placed on the 7 of clubs. Lily's hand reached out fast.

"Snap!"

BANG!

The stack of cards exploded beneath her hand. She screamed and snatched it back, clutching it to her chest, shaking. She began to cry and cry and wail.

James rushed to her side. He cradled her small frame to him soothingly.

"Shhh…it's okay Lily. You're all right."

He pried open her balled fist and blew upon it softly. It was a little red, but unharmed.

"See, nothing. It's okay."

She sniffled and shook. Tears continued to run down her cheeks, but she was calming down. She hiccupped and began to laugh.

"James you idiot," reproved Selene. "How was she to know?"

He gave her an apologetic sheepish look from beneath his messy dark fringe.

Lily laughed at him.

"You're silly."

"Nope. He's silly," he pointed to Sirius. "I'm Prongs."

"What?" Lily laughed harder, uncomprehending.

"Never you mind," he tapped her nose. "Let's play again. Are you up for it?"

"Yes," she smiled broadly. "Only this time, you call snap."

…

Later that night, after James had carried an exhausted little Lily up to bed, the cry of a wolf pierced the night, joined by the howl of a dog.

The Marauder quartet roamed the grounds of Hogwarts and the nearby town of Hogsmeade in animal form. A large grey wolf with sharp teeth prowled on all fours. A shaggy dog of grim appearance ran beside it. A stag with elegant antlers that glinted in the moon prodded the wolf in their escapades, directing it where it would not harm anyone. A grubby rat ran between the paws and hoofs, very nearly getting trodden on.

In the Gryffindor tower of Hogwarts castle two sisters sworn shared a dorm room. One lay sleepless with worry and concern. The other rested peacefully clutching a rose gold charm bracelet to her heart and dreaming of friends and magic at Hogwarts.

Author's note:

So sorry for the wait. I have been so unbelievably busy and will be for a long time now. I'll try and update when I can, but please be patient.

I love this story. I love that you all love it. I love the wonderful reviews it's received.

Thank you all so much for all your support.

It means a lot to me.

Love you all,

jegan


	12. A Prelude to Quidditch

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. I do not own Harry Kewell either.

**Chapter 12 – A Prelude to Quidditch**

"Saturday!"

Sirius bounded down the spiral staircase, jumping and panting, tongue hanging out. James and Peter followed him down at a more leisurely pace.

"After being up all night you'd think he'd be tired,"

"That's Sirius for you," replied James knowingly.

Peter yawned as a cushion was thrown at him. He was too exhausted to throw it back.

Selene came down from the girl's dorms, dodged the energetic Sirius and headed for James. She had not slept. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"How is he?"

"Sleeping it off. He'll be right by midday."

She nodded soberly.

"How is she?"

"Still sleeping. She had a big day yesterday. It can't be easy for her."

"I wouldn't worry. Remember when we were kids? We couldn't wait to come here! She's living out every child's dream."

Selene smiled.

"Minus the lies my brother told me. His version of Hogwarts had no singing sorting hat, instead it had a giant black dog that ate you up and spat you back out into a house. As for the forbidden forest: you were dead if you so much as looked at it."

"What I would have given for a younger sister to tease…" said James.

Selene glared at him playfully, before sneaking a more sober glimpse up at the boy's dorms.

"You could go up if you like. Keeping quiet. Just to see how he is…I'll take care of Lily when she wakes."

Selene treaded lightly on the stairs. The heavy door opened with a soft creak. The beds were hung with crimson velvet curtains, one's were tightly drawn. She gently pulled them aside. Remus lay beneath the covers breathing deeply. His face was white and drawn. Deep scratches gouged his neck and behind his ears. His golden brown mane was long, untamed and streaked with grey.

With quivering hands she reached out to caress his sunken cheeks. His face was warm. She found his hand and held it tight. She closed her eyes. She knew he was exhausted. She knew he was in pain. She knew she could do nothing but sit by his side and hold his hand. She leant down and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well," she whispered.

…

"Eat up, team," encouraged James. "You'll need all the food you can get for tonight's game."

The Gryffindor quidditch team scoffed down mountains of pancakes dripping in syrup, bowls of cereal and large plates of bacon and eggs. They complimented this with a stack of toast and a jug of orange juice each. Lily sat sandwiched between James and Sirius. Selene had chosen to remain by Remus' side till he woke.

"Lily tonight you are in for a treat," began James.

"Gryffindor plays Slytherin," followed Sirius.

"Ah Quidditch," sighed James. "My favourite game on a broomstick."

Lily bounced in her chair.

"Can I see? Can I see?"

"Of course!" they replied together. "You must come!"

"Is it really on a broomstick… in the air?"

"Lily, our Lady of the Flowers, you have so much to learn."

"And we are just the two to teach you!" added James.

…

The quidditch pitch was soft and springy. Morning dew clung to the green blades. Practice had gotten off to a good start. Lily sat in the stands mesmerized. The Gryffindors zoomed around the stadium passing the ball from player to player with ease and expertise. Many of them would go on to play professionally after Hogwarts. James had often considered it himself: to be a quidditch star like his idol Harry Kewell.

James called for a break. The team descended from the air to catch their breath, have a drink and towel off the glistening sweat. A gaggle of fans surrounded Sirius offering him a bottle or to towel his forehead. James headed straight for Lily in the stands. He hovered in front of her.

"Want to ride?"

"Really? Can I?"

He picked her up under the arms and raised her to sit in front of him on the broom. It was a Cleansweep 7, the fastest broom of the time. He put a firm arm around her waist and directed the broom with the other. They slowly circled the stadium gathering in speed, never more than a metre above the seats. Then they broke free and flew to the golden rings weaving in and out amongst them. Lily reached out a hand to touch the cool metal.

"Do you want to play ball?"

Lily's eyes lit up in enthusiasm.

"Sirius, come join us, bring a quaffle with you."

Parting with his adoring fans he met them in the air. He threw it gently so that Lily could catch it. They played like this for a while, joined by the rest of the team in a gentle play with ball and broom in the crisp morning air. Then training had to resume.

James took Lily on one more ride around the pitch before returning her to her seat in the stands. It was not long before their allotted time had ended. The opposing team stood by the gate impatiently sniggering and making rude comments. They were with a greasy boy with a hooked nose. He left them to join Lily in the stands.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," she said a little unnerved by this stranger's unsavoury appearance and slithering voice.

"I'm Severus,"

"I'm Lily, pleased to meet you," she said, though she was wary.

She looked anxiously at James and Sirius who had met the Slytherins at the gate and were fiercely arguing with them. They had not noticed her unwelcome companion.

"You don't remember me?"

"I don't know you," she replied truthfully, for she had no memory of him.

He was sullen and put out. There was a bitter twist to his thin lips.

"I am your friend, Lily," he claimed. "Beware. They say they are your friends but they do not tell you the whole truth. They do not tell you that I love you and you love me. Remember us Lily,"

The scent of his cologne was overpowering. She cowered beneath his black hook-figure.

"I do not remember," she said, but her voice was tinged with uncertainty. _Could this be possible?_ She thought. It frightened and confused her. Sirius had spoken of her and James. She knew she had been engaged to Cameron. And now this Severus claimed love between them. It was too much. She couldn't sort it all out.

At that moment James and Sirius were by her side.

"Leave Snivel," Sirius commanded.

"It is Slytherin's turn. I must remain. You leave."

"You don't play quidditch. You couldn't fly a broom even an inch off the ground."

"Do not insult me. I am on the reserve. You on the other hand are too busy with floozy whores to protect your teammates from oncoming bludgers."

"I get more female attention in just an hour than you have had in your entire miserable life, grease ball! And they are not whores; they are respectable women acting of their own volition."

"Ooh big words for a beater – "

"Enough," interjected James. "Enough already! Sirius let's go. Let them train now. We don't want to completely humiliate them tonight."

"Speak for yourself," he replied but kicked off on his heel and flew to the change rooms.

"Come on Lily, don't trouble yourself with him. Snape stay away from her," James added menacingly. He picked Lily up and put her on front of his broom. Together they flew away.

Snape glared after them.

…

James and Sirius walked either side of Lily holding a hand each on the way back up to the castle.

"One…two…three," they counted and on three they swung her up into the air and back down again. She laughed playfully.

"Again, again!" she counted with them. "One… two… three!"

Up she flew and down again.

"Where are we going now?" she asked.

"I'm starving," said Sirius.

"To tickle a pear then," suggested James cryptically.

"To what?" Lily laughed.

"A pear," said James. "They're very ticklish you know."

His eyes shone with a mischievous idea. He winked at Sirius. Together they tickled and tickled her. Her arms her tummy her chin; none were safe from the Marauding ticklers. Lily fell to the ground laughing and shrieking and batting them away. The trio earned some odd glances from others enjoying the outdoors.

"You're almost as ticklish as the pear!" James explained when they finally set her free.

She squealed and tried to tickle him back whilst Sirius laughed on beside. But James arrested her wrists and held her hands away from him.

"Can't touch me," he teased and poked out his tongue.

Lily poked out hers back at him and crossed her eyes. He let her go, but stayed laying with his back on the ground. She stood over him hands on hips.

"Get up," she said.

"Make me."

She grabbed his hand and began to pull as hard as she could. He didn't move. He just laughed at her.

"Sirius," she begged sweetly. "Please help me."

"Well, since you said please," he agreed. He grabbed James' other hand and hauled him to his feet.

"I want food," Sirius grunted. "Let's go."

James rolled his eyes, "Of course."

They walked along the corridors and down the stone stairs of Hogwarts till Lily realized a change upon the walls. Every painting was of food. Cakes and roasts, quiche and pies, carrots and pumpkins, and bowls of fruit. It was one such bowl of fruit that they stopped at.

Lily jumped up and down excitedly.

"Look look, it's a pear," she laughed. "Tickle it!"

"You can," said Sirius.

She stood on her tip toes and reached a small white arm up to the painting. With her forefinger she tickled the yellow-green pear. It squirmed and laughed. The picture swung back away from her touch. She was met by inquisitively high pitched voices and small green proffered hands.

"Go ahead," urged James gently.

The trio entered what could only be Hogwarts kitchen. A room filled with ovens and stoves, pots and pans, small tables with small chairs and a delicious scent. But Lily saw nothing but the little green creatures that came up to her shoulders and wore pillow cases with the Hogwarts crest. She was overwhelmed by the number of them all coming up to her poking her and offering her plates of cakes and nibbles and drinks.

Beside her Sirius was grabbing all that he could and swallowing it down. He took a seat at one of the small tables. It was awkward with his height and build. The tiny chair he sat on had its seat at the height of his calf. He stretched his long legs out before him for comfort. The green creatures climbed up his legs to serve him.

"What are they?" Lily asked.

"They are Hogwarts house elves. They cook the food and stoke the fires and lots of other jobs around the castle most people take for granted. Most students don't even know they exist."

A small elf with big round eyes and long lashes came up to Lily and tugged on her skirt. She offered Lily a cup of ice cold pumpkin juice. Lily drank it gratefully.

"Lily," said James. "What would you really like to eat? It can be anything."

"Really?" she asked. "I love chocolate sundaes."

James nodded to the elves.

It was not long before a large glass bowl filled with a white mountain of ice cream and capped with chocolate sauce and sprinkles, lollies and smarties was placed before her with three silver spoons. Lily's eyes were wide and eager.

"Is it real?"

"More real than you can believe."

She picked up spoon and began to eat. James and Sirius helped her work away at it. It was enormous. But no doubt if James had not warned Sirius to hold back and go slow, it would have disappeared in seconds.

Lily got icecream and chocolate all over her face. She grinned cheekily as James wiped it away with his handkerchief. She thanked the house elves profusely as they left with full stomachs, thoroughly satisfied.

"Can we go there again one day?" she asked as they left.

"Of course," James replied. "But next time, we're getting chocolate cake."

Lily nodded vigorously and skipped ahead.

"Let's play some more," she called from half way down the corridor.

James laughed. "Already? But I'm so full," he dragged his feet along.

"Nonsense," cried Sirius, who'd eaten more than both of them. He jumped ahead to join her and gave her a piggy back out of Hogwarts onto the grass where they fell to the ground breathless. James ran after them and collapsed beside them.

"Look at the clouds. What do you see?" he asked Lily.

She squinted really hard but could see nothing but white blobs. She stared back at him skeptically.

"Just a crazy person," she teased. "There's nothing but white blobs."

"Nothing? Really?" he waved his wand hidden in the grass by his side. "Look again."

"A merry-go-round! And there's a teddy bear! He looks just like mine, all scruffy and cuddly! Oh look – a lily!"

"Who's crazy now?" he asked laughingly.

"Still you," she stuck her tongue out and tickled him.

They spent the afternoon lazing in the grass looking at the clouds; James, Lily and Sirius lying side by side. Lily rested her head on James' outstretched arm. With his other hand he was secretly charming the clouds into different shapes for Lily to guess and admire.

…

The evening sunset blazed its orange light through the ceiling of the Great Hall. Hogwarts was having an early dinner before the quidditch match that night. The Hall was a buzz with chatter and excitement.

Under-the-table bets of knuckles and sickles were being placed, most were just of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Peter was a wily bookie. Cunning and conniving, he took their money eagerly and turned it into profit. In a gambling mood, Sirius put forward the large sum of ten galleons on Gryffindor to win by a margin greater than 400 points.

"Padfoot," said James. "You're crazy! I'm the captain and I'm not even that confident. We'd have to be up by 250 when we caught the snitch. Earlier this season we've lost to Hufflepuff, this is Slytherin! It's going to be close. Sirius you've lost your money."

"We only lost because we didn't have a half a team that game, not even you or I," Sirius countered. "It was a game of replacements. There's nothing stopping us this week."

"Nothing but the reality that it just can't happen," said Remus, sagely. He had surfaced for the day, hand in hand with Selene, who had waited by him whilst he slept the morning away.

Sirius submitted to his tired friend.

Suddenly a fifth year boy came running down the length of the Gryffindor table. A recent growth spurt was evident in his tall scrawny frame and long thin arms dangling oddly by his sides. He stood panting by James' seat.

"James, Sir," he began nervously. "Compton…he's in the hospital wing."

James rose from he's seat angrily.

"What?" he bellowed.

"He… he… was on detention…Filch made him sweep out glass house five where we…we… have herbology. He …He…got bitten…it was by the giant _Serpentine Agora _with the purple thorns. He…He'll… be in the hospital wing for two weeks or so."

James sighed frustratedly.

"Now I've really lost my money," Sirius groaned.

"Thanks for the message," James told the boy, adding in an apologetic tone. "Send him my best wishes," he rummaged in his pocket for a few coins. "Get him some chocolate and keep the change."

The boy hurried off clutching the knuts and sickles eagerly and grinning.

James sat with a thump. This was not good news. What were they going to do without their seeker? He called an emergency team meeting. The Gryffindors crowded around him at the table.

"Okay so we don't have our seeker this game. Don' t lose faith team. We can still do this. There were some fantastic chasers at the last tryouts. Anyone in particular you think will work well?"

"How about Carly Ambert? She's swift with a powerful throw."

"Perfect. Done. Sirius get him over here."

Sirius stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled piercingly. Every head in the hall turned to him curiously.

"Hey Ambert," he called. "Over here."

An energetic brunette fifth year bounded across the room.

"You've been practicing your flying and ball work?" James asked.

"Yes Sir,"

"Fancy playing in the match tonight?"

"Would I ever!" she exclaimed.

"Done. Fletcher take her to the pitch. Get her robes, gloves, shin pads and a working broom. I want you both to warm up for a half hour with some flying and ball exercises to be ready for tonight."

"That's four chasers then. That doesn't solve our problem of no seeker."

"I will be seeker," announced James.

**Author's note:**

Harry Kewell – is an Australian soccer player – I do not own him – although I know plenty of people who wish they did : P

Also- I'm sorry about the long wait – I've been really busy

Next chapter: - the quidditch game – kudos to the reviewer who asked for another game – very inspiring!


	13. A Quidditch Game to Remember

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Warning: Language in this chapter may be slightly offensive…not really…but just in case – you have been warned.

_Last Chapter:_

_"I will be seeker," announced James._

**Chapter 13 – A Quidditch Game to Remember**

James swung Lily up onto his shoulders as they walked down the rolling green grounds in the fading sunlight to the quidditch pitch. Two feet in front of them a glimpse of golden light flitted. Lily playfully tried to grab it as it flew between her hands and out of her grasp. It danced tauntingly in front of her. She lunged. She fell. James caught her.

"So what does the seeker do?" she asked.

"Exactly what you're trying to do now, catch the snitch."

"But how? I can't get it."

"Somehow I'll have too. I'll figure it out when I'm up there. In the air it'll come easy."

"Good luck," cradled in his arms, she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He set her down and she ran alongside Serena and Remus who were a little preoccupied holding hands and sharing kisses. She poked and pulled, tugged and teased at them and their robes playfully. Giving up she ran to Sirius who lifted her up to sit on just one broad shoulder.

"Who's gonna win?" he called.

"Gryffindor!" she cheered enthusiastically.

"G-R-Y-F-F-I-N-D-O-R! Gryffindor!" they yelled in unison.

They parted at the stairs to the stadium, Lily, Serena and Remus going up to the seats and James and Sirius to the changing rooms. Peter followed them as towel and water boy for Gryffindor team. The stadium slowly began to fill with students sporting either red and gold or green and silver. The hum of noise, the buzz of excitement sparked Lily's memories of football with her father; of a happy, blissful childhood.

Suddenly the stadiums exploded in noise and cheering, whistling and yahooing, clapping, stomping and shouting. The two teams had emerged from the change rooms resplendent in quidditch uniform. Lily was captivated by the long flowing cloaks, the leather wrist and shin guards, the gloves and boots and most especially the broomsticks, polished to a gold streaked brown and glowing with natural magic. They were what made quidditch, quidditch, and not football.

She spotted James and Sirius in the lead and waved to them energetically. The teams met in the middle of the pitch and James shook hands with the Slytherin captain, Murray, both reluctantly so. The whistle blew. The balls were released. The players flew to the air. And the game was off.

"In an interesting turn of events, tonight we have Carly Ambert playing Gryffindor chaser," boomed the Ravenclaw commentator. "James Potter to the delight of the crowds is trying his broom at seeker. A daring and noble move by the popular captain. But the ever avid sport critic must pause to ask – was it wise for Potter to play an unknown position in what will prove to be such an important game for Gryffindor this year. Does he have what it takes?"

Professor McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder. Her eyebrow was raised quizzically. He cleared his throat embarrassedly.

"Ahem, yes, on with the game. Ambert has the quaffle, she feints to Fletcher but passes to MacCready. Ambert loops around Slytherin Chaser Barker receives from MacCready – shoots – and SCORES! TEN points to GRYFFINDOR! First goal of the match from new girl Carly Ambert. That is promising talent. Did you see the rings she was flying round Barker? Impressive."

James saw. James was impressed. This girl had talent; fast and furious. She played with passion and power. He was watching the game intensely. Slytherin had the ball now and were fast making there way down the pitch.

"Nice save by Reilly. Gryffindor in possession. Fletcher, MacCready, Fletcher, Ambert – Ouch! Hit by a bludger. The quaffle is caught by Murray and he's speeding away. Someone guard Barker! Guard her – she's by the posts! Dammit – Slytherin scores…I told you to guard her…" he trailed off bitterly.

The scoreboard continued to climb: Slytherin 70; Gryffindor 30. The sheer ferocity of Slytherin and their beaters was a brutal adversary to Gryffindor. James was totally absorbed by the game below. He had an idea. In a lull in play he flew down to Carly Ambert.

"Hey Ambert," he called. "You're a wicked fast player. This is what I want you to do…"

He then flew back up to the heights of the pitch to watch the game below.

When Gryffindor next got the quaffle, it was sent straight to Ambert. She had the entire length of the pitch to cover to get to the other goal posts. At her fastest speed she zigzagged from side to side of the pitch. Each horizontal lap took her closer to the goal posts. The Slytherins tried to tail her but she was too fast. Each bludger aimed at her fell metres behind. She varied the zigzagging pattern to throw them off even more.

"That, my friends, is a perfectly executed Woollongong Shimmy from those Woollongong Warriors down under! Look at her go! No. Don't try. She's moving too fast! Ambert is just a red and golden blur streaming down the pitch. Look at her swerve and zigzag in front of the posts, Slytherin Keeper Donald doesn't know which one she's aiming for. GRYFFINDOR SCORES! And what a play! Magnificent!"

James punched the air triumphantly. He knew she could do it.

"No time to celebrate – watch Appleby go! He's seen the snitch!"

The Slytherin seeker Appleby was diving; and fast. James swore. He'd been so intent on watching the chasers and formulating their next plays he'd forgotten about the snitch. He went tearing after Appleby gaining on him in speed. Appleby was flying at a ninety degree angle to the ground. If he didn't pull up soon he would crash. James was a broomstick length behind him and gaining. He refocused his sight beyond the streaking seeker to the ground below.

Where was the snitch? Where was the glimpse of gold? James couldn't see it anywhere. Realization clicked. He pulled up just in time to see Appleby attempt to pull out of the nose dive, fail, hit the ground at an angle and roll painfully along the grass.

The commentator laughed. "Now that was a Wronski Feint gone horribly wrong!"

James shook his head laughingly. But he was soon sober. He was seeker. He should have been more alert.

There was a break in play as Madame Higgle looked over the injured Appleby. James took advantage of this to call a quick team meeting.

"Excellent play Ambert. Great to have you on the team. I really want to take advantage of your speed. Use the Woollongong Shimmy as much as you can, but vary it and keep it fast. MacCready you accuracy is top notch this game, you've been practicing those reverse passes, over the shoulder, try a few of those – Fletcher and Ambert be aware – any other passes like that you can think of to put the Slytherin off their game, under legs, over heads – go for it! Fletcher and MacCready you two have been practicing the Porskoff Ploy together throw that in there too. Fletcher you go up, MacCready down.

"Reilly – good work! Keep it up! You're speedy too so really work you're figure eights of the goals. Sirius and Reizer you know your plays your doing fantastic. Loved the backbeat Padfoot, you got Barker in the leg, spun her off course. Excellent - I want more of that. Team up – Dopplebeater the thing – beat it into oblivion. I want Murray out of the game. Don't kill him, just knock him out, break his arm or something. Madame Pomfrey will have it fixed by bedtime anyway. And me – I just gotta keep an eye out for that snitch. Go for gold. Hands in."

They placed their hands in the middle and cheered.

"Go Gryffindor!"

In resoundingly louder echo the stadiums roared in response.

"Go Gryffindor!"

Appleby's minor cuts and bruises had been attended to. Nothing serious…unfortunately, the commentator added aside. Play resumed.

The game was fierce. James' talk had really boosted team morale and given them some excellent ideas for play. They communicated effectively and pulled each play off with precision and skill. The scoreboard soared. Gryffindor 410; Slytherin 170.

This was one of the most tense, most action packed, cleverly played games in Hogwarts quidditch history. The level of difficulty of the moves being pulled off by Gryffindor in particular was phenomenal for teenage wizards, even more so considering it was the debut game of their chaser Carly Ambert. The crowd was going absolutely wild with enthusiasm.

There it was. The golden glimpse James had been searching for. It was just there to the left of the goal post guarded by Slytherin keeper Donald. Appleby hadn't seen it yet. He was still a little dazed from his earlier crash. The snitch was just sitting there, darting above the posts. A flashing golden glint of light. James was about to charge when he realized. Gryffindor were up by 240 points just one more goals and they could win by 400, two goals and they'd break the 400 point margin. Sirius could win his bet.

But the snitch, he thought. It wouldn't wait there forever. Appleby still hadn't caught on. Slowly, inconspicuously James drifted towards the goal posts where Gryffindor had just scored another goal. They were up by 250. Catch the snitch now and they'd win by 400. James had to be really careful. Slowly and steadily he approached the snitch. He needed stealth – if he startled the snitch it would fly away like a bird knowing it was about to be caught. He hovered in the air above the goal posts, barely a metre from the flitting snitch, being sure to fly between it and Appleby to hide it from his sight.

He was lucky; seekers often hovered above the goalposts for a long view of the pitch. Otherwise he would have been very suspicious. As such he was only a mild irritation to the Slytherin keeper down below who chafed at the watchful eye above him.

He softly cursed as Slytherin scored again. Gryffindor would now have to score two more goals to break the margin of 400. He gritted his teeth and kept a careful eye on the snitch. Sirius better appreciate this, he thought.

The Gryffindor chasers charged down the pitch in Hawkshead Attacking Formation. James did not envy the keeper below him. It was a fearful play. James would have felt very intimidated if he wasn't so proud of them. The Slytherin's buckled under the pressure and swerved aside. Gryffindor scored! They just needed one more goal.

Incited by all the cheering, the snitch flitted its wings and was about to escape James' ever watchful gaze. Not willing to let that happen just yet, he discreetly scooped the snitch into his sleeve and held it there. If the stadium had been any closer to the pitch, someone surely would have seen him do it, in fact they would have seen it hovering behind him all that time. But the stadium was not that close and the crowd's eyesight was not that good – few people could see the snitch flitting around their head – let alone flitting around someone else's head ten broom-lengths away.

Just one more goal, he begged.

Fletcher had the quaffle. He flew up, higher and higher as if to break away from the Slytherin chasers and score. Then, with crucial timing, he dropped the quaffle. Far below MacCready caught it. He passed to Ambert. She sped ahead, aimed and scored! Gryffindor were in the lead by 260 points.

Amidst the cheering, James released the snitch from his sleeve. It flew below him, just out of reach. Without thinking he turned upside down up on his broom, clutching tightly with his knees and with his ankles entwined around the broomstick. He stretched out his arms reaching for the ground and just caught the snitch with the tips of his fingers. He firmed his grip on the golden ball. He righted himself on the broom. With a triumphant gesture he raised the snitch for all to see.

"POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! 590 TO 180! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! GRYFFINDOR HAS WON BY OVER 400 POINTS! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN YOU HAVE JUST WITNESSED HOGWARTS HISTORY! WICKED!"

The crowd's exploded. Literally. Some idiot was sending off sparks with his wand, probably by accident, and it caught on. The night sky was streaked with red and gold sparks in celebration of Gryffindor's win. The crowds poured out of the stands to flood the pitch. James' feet had barely touched the ground when he was thrown back up into the air by the enthusiastic crowd.

Lily, Remus and Selene joined the multitudes in the stairwells all clamoring to get down. They clutched to each other desperately trying not to lose each other in the rush. When they reached the bottom the crowd was so thick, they could see nothing; none of the Gryffindor team. The crowd slowly began to die down as people made their way back to the castle and to a supper of hot chocolate and biscuits. They could hear Sirius' voice a loud as ever and followed it as best they could.

"I just wish I'd gotten the chance to break his arm or his nose, or something! Better yet – knock him out. Damn Murray the filthy slime."

"What are you complaining for?" cajoled James. "You won."

"Nw, you won Prongs, you caught the snitch. That was bleeding fantastic, by the way!"

James knocked him over the head. "Thanks mate. But you idiot – you won the bet – didn't you hear?"

Sirius' jaw dropped. He glanced at the scoreboard. He tried to do the maths. He gave up.

"Whoopee!" he yelled, jumping in the air. With that, he hopped on his broom and took a victory lap of the pitch, yelling and yahooing for joy. He was a rich rich man.

Remus shook James' hand.

"Congratulations mate, excellent game, excellent!"

Selene was so excited.

"I can't believe it! That was the best ever! Well of course it doesn't match up to a World Championship Game! But so very close! Bloody Brilliant! And that Ambert – she sure gives you a run for you money as chaser! Bloody well done!"

"Indeed. Thank you. I reckon there might be a few changes to the team in the future. Can't let talent like that slip away!"

He glanced around the couple searchingly. His eyes open not for gold, but for auburn.

"Where is Lily?" he asked.

The surprise on their faces told him all he needed to know. His joy at having won the game was cut off immediately. Worry and concern replaced it. His flushed cheeks drained to chalky white.

"Snape," James knew he was behind it.

**Author's note:**

James as seeker – I hope you all enjoyed it – I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter. The next promises to be action packed, angsty and drama filled.

A Big Mega Major thanks to all you wonderful reviewers! Many of you are mind readers :P – others are inspiring – all of you are incredibly encouraging! Thank you!

Lots of Love

jegan


	14. Of Potions and Charms

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Warning: slightly adult themes…not really…but just in case – you have been warned.

_Last Chapter:_

_"Where is Lily?" he asked._

_The surprise on their faces told him all he needed to know. His joy at having won the game was cut off immediately. Worry and concern replaced it. His flushed cheeks drained to chalky white._

_"Snape," James knew he was behind it._

**Chapter 14 – Of Potions and Charms**

James was scared; more so than he had ever been before. They had searched the Quidditch pitch and stadium. Lily was not there. They had called her name desperately into the dark. There was no reply.

They had no choice. They alerted Professor Dumbledore.

"This is very grave news indeed," he said.

"Snape has her sir, I just know it."

"Now James you have no proof. You shouldn't be making such an accusation."

James bit back swears he wanted to scream.

"I'll organize a search party amongst the teachers of the castle and grounds. You and the others go back to the common room. Try and get some sleep. There is nothing more you can do tonight." He added in a kinder tone, "Lily will be okay."

"Thanks Professor," said James reluctantly.

The Marauders and Selene took the walk up to Gryffindor common room slowly and miserably. They were sick with worry. Selene was white and clutched a similarly pale Remus. James and Sirius were exhausted from the game and the fruitless search. They dragged themselves up the changing staircases. The riches in Sirius' pockets weighed him down.

They sat around the dwindling fire staring absently into glowing embers. One by one their eyes closed with great reluctance. Sleep overcame them, but not James.

How could he sleep when Lily was missing?

Pangs of guilt churned his stomach like butter. He should have stopped Snape. He shouldn't have let Lily out of his sight. He shouldn't have been so obsessed with quidditch. But these circling thoughts were useless. He knew it was not his fault. He just couldn't shake the feeling. The fear and dread that encompassed all thought.

He moved away from the warmth and light of the fire to sit on the window seat. The cold stone sucked the heat from his clothes and body. He pressed his hand against the cool window pane. He looked past the reflected hollow eyes in sunken face with dark brown hair messily stuck to the cold sweat upon his forehead, to the grounds of Hogwarts beyond, beneath the dark sky.

The forbidden forest was a void. Dark and deep it swallowed the shimmering light of the moon and stars. It was full of dangers and hidden mysteries. The Marauders had spent many a full moon adventuring in its depths. The forest was their playground. They knew its twist and turns, the magical creatures that dwelled within its shadows. But the secrets of the forbidden forest were great and there were depths not even the Marauders had fathomed.

James bolted upright with a start. He knew where Snape had taken Lily. The one place no one was looking for her. He ran up to his room bedside chest and retrieved his invisibility cloak. He hid beneath its silky folds and stealthy left the Gryffindor common room. He had to do this alone.

Outside the castle the cold crisp air blasted his face. He ran, but could not run fast enough. There had to be quicker way. Beneath the cloak of invisibility he began to transform. His face elongated, and the stubs of antlers emerged from behind his ears growing fast. His cloak abandoned in the grass, James, the white stag, sprinted across the grounds and plunged into the forest.

It was there he saw it, a glimmer of gold caught on a bush. He sniffed closer. It was the golden bracelet with the lily charm. She was here, he knew it.

The stag ran through the brambles ignoring them as their twigs reached out as claws to tear and catch at him; to ensnare him and keep him from his Lily. The dark closed in around him. He could hear his breath coming in pants, his heart beating fast against his chest, the blood pulsing through his body. All had an audible beat and the cold air whooshed past him setting his senses ablaze with a rush of excitement and adrenalin that was mingled with fear.

He hoped he was not too late.

…

Lily groggily opened her eyes. Through half closed lashes she could see nothing but darkness and green. She felt damp and cold and realized she was sitting on grass propped up against the base of a tree. Before her a cloaked figure was moving. She heard the chink of glassware as it clashed.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

The cloaked figure turned abruptly; startled that she was awake.

"The Forbidden Forest," was the slithering reply. "Don't worry, my dear. You are safe with me."

The hair on the nape of her neck stood up. Her body went cold. She tried to cuddle herself, to warm herself, but found her arms tied and bound behind her. She struggled. The bonds were too tight.

"Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Lily. You see, they are lying to you. They are keeping you in a child's body when there is another way. An ancient way. A dark way as they would say. My master showed me…"

A mixture of fascinated curiosity and utter repulsion coursed through her. Why would they lie? Another way? Dark. Ancient. Was it dangerous? Master showed me…Lily shuddered. She saw the green viscous liquid poured from one flask to another. A drop of sickly yellow liquid from a small vial was added to the flask. It turned a vivid purple, with murky brown depths.

"I would have you a woman again," said the voice. The figure turned and she could make out the face. Pale white skin stretched over a hooked nose was framed by greasy black strands of hair.

"Snape!"

"Call me Severus, dear," he leered.

She struggled at the magical binding. Her auburn hair crackled as though on fire. The air buzzed around her. Still the binds were too strong. She screamed ear piercingly on and on.

Snape felt the glass in his hand begin to heat. The mixture began to boil. In desperation he advanced towards her, the bubbling potion only half made.

Lily smelt its unctuous potency and shut her mouth clam tight. It wafted towards her threateningly. His bony hand grabbed hold of her small chin and tried to force her mouth open. She didn't budge. His fingernails dug into her cheeks painfully. She didn't budge. He held her nose.

Breathe failing her she opened her mouth to have the awful concoction poured entirely down her throat. It slipped down as fire burning and spitting. She coughed and spluttered and gagged but it was too late. She had swallowed it all. Tears streamed down her child's face.

Snape stepped back to admire his work. Soon the transformation would begin. A malicious smile spread his lips maniacally thin.

Lily's body was in turmoil. Her insides were ablaze. Her sight came and went in flashes. Amidst the darkness there was a sliver of white that shone in the moonlight. A lithe and powerful creature had burst into the clearing. She saw it leap into the air then Snape was pinned upon the ground. The creature's antlers were held fiercely to his throat. Its teeth were bared threateningly. With a heavy knock of its antlers upon his head, Snape passed out.

The stag approached Lily slowly. Her eyes were rolling back in her head. Her body was beginning to shake. She was having a fit. The bonds that held her broke. The fit subsided and the next thing she knew she was balanced upon the stags back, behind his antlers. She even fancied she heard him speak.

"Hold on tight."

Her arms clung around the neck of the stag. The fit returned and she blacked out.

…

The stag placed the small child upon the steps of Hogwarts castle. He transformed back into James Potter and her tightly to his chest, helplessly. He raised his wand to the air and set off sparks of red and gold, then fled. To stay would have raised too many questions. He found his invisibility cloak strewn upon the grass and threw it about his shoulders.

James watched from a distance as Dumbledore, alerted by the sparks, found Lily and elevated her on an unseen stretcher. Her body was limp, exhausted from the fits. Suddenly it became rigid and the convulsions began again. He tore his eyes from the sight, his heart aching. What had Snape done to her?

Knowing that she was now safe he turned to the Forbidden Forest. Back in the clearing Snape was gone. Everything was gone, but for a few shards of glass. The grass was crushed where Snape had lain. James swore loudly and kicked the tree. There was nothing to pin Snape to the kidnapping, no clue as to the potion used, and no space for justice. It would be their word against his.

…

Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey sat by Lily's bed through the night, watching in amazement. Beneath the sheets she was changing. She was growing from child to woman in the space of a night. Her magic formed a protective cocoon around her. She was comatose. Sporadically she would go into spasmodic fits. Her body would convulse and grow; taller, rounder, and older.

With morbid fascination they saw her auburn hair add on over a foot in length down to below her hips. They sat in vigil, Dumbledore working over time thinking of all the things that could have possibly caused the change. It was with anger that he recognized the work of the dark arts.

Lily was pale and wasted; her frail skin bruised and new. The fits subsided late the next morning. She remained in a state of comatose. The marauders came to visit after a lunch that none had been able to eat. All felt sick.

Dumbledore had made an announcement at lunch of Lily's condition, urging anyone who knew anything to come forward. James shook with anger, there was nothing he could say; he had no proof. His eyes were red and ringed with shadows. He had not slept. He had roamed the forest in stag form till morning and when the dawn light had pierced through the canopy its weak rays stinging his angry eyes the tears had fallen in shuddering sobs. He had collapsed shivering in the leaf litter.

Sirius was filled with concern for his friend. James had been missing all night and all morning. He was surprised James had appeared for lunch. But James wouldn't eat. His hands twisted in his lap. Sirius saw a glint of gold. He put a hand on James', stilling the nervous motions, and extracted the golden chain. He recognized the lily charm.

"I found it last night," James whispered.

Selene buried her head in Remus' shoulder, hiding her tears.

In the hospital wing, they sat in silence by Lily's bed. They were overwhelmed by the transformation. James held her limp hand in his. He lifted it gently to his lips and kissed it.

Madame Pomfrey nervously flitted about the room. She did not like having so many students around, especially not on a day such as this. There was a knock at the door. Two burly men entered in white, wands at the ready and accompanied by Professor Dumbledore.

"Madame Pomfrey, these are the nurses from St Mungo's."

"Right this way. Girls and boys I'm afraid you'll have to leave now."

"Are they taking Lily? Why can't she stay here?" Selene asked.

"St Mungo's offers the best care for patients like Lily. They are her best hope for recovery. Come now, say goodbye."

Reluctantly, Selene and the marauders kissed Lily's forehead and left. James remained. His still face masking his inner turmoil. He bent down and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"Good bye Lily."

…

**Author's note:**

Thank you to all who have reviewed! To all who have added my story to their C2 Communities! To all who have this story on their favourites list! To all who have this story on their alerts!

Most of all, thank you to all of you who read and enjoy!

Lots of drama and angst in this chappie and in those to come. This is not the end! Please read and review D

Lots of love jegan


	15. Memory

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

_Last Chapter:_

_"St Mungo's offers the best care for patients like Lily. They are her best hope for recovery. Come now, say goodbye."_

_Reluctantly, Selene and the marauders kissed Lily's forehead and left. James remained. His still face masking his inner turmoil. He bent down and gently pressed his lips against hers. _

_"Good bye Lily."_

**Chapter 15 – Memory**

The wind beat through James' hair as he swooped around the quidditch pitch. His glasses glinted in the afternoon light. It was almost two weeks since Lily had been flown to St Mungo's. A young woman of 17 years once more she had not risen from the potion induced coma.

Life at Hogwarts had not been the same. Enmity between the two houses Gryffindor and Slytherin had reached new heights. The corridors were a war zone. Every student believed that Slytherin was the reason for Lily's kidnap and coma but without proof nothing official could be done by the school. If one were to ask Professor's McGonagall or Dumbledore even for their honest opinion, neither could deny a suspicion of Slytherin.

Sirius would be on weekly detention with Filch till he graduated for a poisoning the entire Slytherin table one night. He'd struck a deal with the house-elves in the kitchens to look the other way whilst he poured the gluggy orange contents of a purple vial into their pumpkin soup. Slytherin skin turned orange and was covered in boils. They spent the night in the bathrooms with the runs and vomiting. On some it had an adverse effect and they spent a week in the hospital wing with extra symptoms such as extremely long orange nose hair.

That would have been enough to get him Sirius in trouble, but it certainly was not the end to his shenanigans. Snape made an infamous return in his pink tutu, with additional fluorescent yellow polka dots. Only this time, it wasn't at dinner but at the Slytherin verses Hufflepuff quidditch match thousands of feet in the air. Tap dancing and doing ballet pirouettes – it was not a pretty sight from below. He very quickly lost control of the broom, spinning on it precariously on tip toes and all, and nose dive crashed into the ground below. Though several broken bones ensued he was fixed and out by morning, Sirius protested.

The biggest mystery of all was not what had happened to Lily, but how she ended up on the front steps of Hogwarts, unconscious, mid-transformation from child to woman. Answers ranging from friendly Unicorns, to wise Centaurs, to the Giant Squid in the Great Lake were suggested. Hogwarts was rife with rumours and intrigue.

James flew higher and higher yearning to escape it all. For it to be over. For Lily to be well, happy and his. The sky turned orange, then pink, purple and dark. Intangible clouds drifted in and out of his vision tempting him as pavlova with cream. Thoughts of dinner and dessert, and the grumbling of his stomach brought him back to the solid reality of earth.

"Come back Lily. I miss you."

He whispered to the soft breeze caressing his cheek as he trudged up the lonely path to Hogwarts.

…

White ceiling. White walls. White bed. White sheets. White everything. A girl awoke to the colour white. Then red flowing, tumbling, cascading from her head. Bright, vibrant, alive, and part of her. With white hands she touched the strands. Soft. Wavy.

A white door opened and a woman in a white coat entered carrying a clip board.

"What is your name?" the woman answered.

The girl opened her mouth to answer, but the words eluded her.

The lady glanced up from the clipboard. She repeated the question.

"I – I don't remember."

The lady frowned.

"How old are you?"

The girl opened her mouth to answer again, but again the words eluded her.

"I – I am – "

She looked down at her hands, soft and smooth.

"I am young."

The lady's frown deepened. She briskly turned on her heel and left through the door she came.

"Wait!" cried the girl. "I – I – "

She sat up in the bed. She didn't know what scared her most… that she didn't know who or how old she was, or that she didn't know where she was, was she in danger? Who was the lady with the clipboard? She drew her knees up to her chest and hid her face in her hair.

In the blazing white room, a single image appeared to her. A lone memory. A large white creature agile and supple with two forelegs, two hind legs, two magnificent antlers and a tail. Its big brown eyes saw into her, into her soul. She shivered.

A word came unbidden to her mind.

_Stag_.

The door opened again. The woman returned with a man by her side. The man spoke first.

"I am Doctor Oberon. You are at St Mungo's Hospital. You have been in a coma. Do you remember anything?"

The girl's eyes flew wide.

"How long?"

"Three weeks."

"Do you remember anything?"

The girl paused, unsure whether or not to answer.

"It is very important that you tell us. We want to help you. Help you remember. Help you go back to your life."

"A stag." She said. "A handsome white stag glittering in the light of the moon."

The lady scribbled away at her clipboard.

"Anything else?"

The girl closed her eyes. There was nothing but darkness. She began to wring her hands. It was then she noticed that something felt missing. Her left wrist felt bare. She looked at it with confusion. Looking up she saw the gold glint of the Doctor's glasses frame.

"Gold. Wrist. Bracelet," she began to remember. "It dangled and had a charm on it. A – a flower. A – a Lily!"

"Good. Why a lily?" the man prompted.

"Because…because…" Then clarity. "My name is Lily! Lily Evans!"

The man and woman smiled.

"Yes Lily," said Dr Oberon. "Well done. That will be all for today. Try and remember as much as you can. I will be back again tomorrow."

They left her alone to the white and the silence.

"I am Lily Evans," she said smiling.

…

Dumbledore made the announcement at breakfast one morning.

"This afternoon, Lily Evans will be returning to Hogwarts. She has been through quite an ordeal. I must ask all of you not to question, harass, or bother her. Lessons will continue as normal."

The Great Hall hummed with guarded whispers. After three weeks of absence she was still the most talked about girl in Hogwarts. Even before then - with her engagement to Cameron and the visitation of the muggles to Hogwarts - Lily had been the hottest gossip in the castle.

"Will Selene Amarin meet me in my office after lunch," Dumbledore added as an afterthought.

Selene looked up from her plate of eggs with slight trepidation. Remus gave her hand a comforting squeeze beneath the table.

"You're her best friend," he reassured her. "You'll be first to see her."

…

Professor McGonagall was waiting for Selene beside the gargoyle.

"Starburst."

The gargoyle moved to reveal the hidden staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"Follow me."

…

Lily Evans sat opposite Professor Dumbledore finding her current situation most extraordinary. She was a witch, in a school for witches and wizards, sitting opposite a very powerful wizard with kind eyes like her grandfathers and though it was all so foreign to her, it was so strangely familiar, and it felt so right. Her mind and memory recognized nothing, but her heart felt at home.

There was a knock at the door.

A stern woman entered followed by a young girl of Lily's age whose face broadened into a smile the moment she saw Lily.

A phrase came to Lily's mind with heart halting feeling the moment she saw her.

"Sisters forever."

The two embraced amidst tears.

"Lily how are you? How have you been? Are you okay?" The words poured from the girls lips like custard.

Lily faltered under the onslaught of care.

"I'm sorry, but your name is….? I remember you…sort of…there is a bond between us, I can feel it…but I don't remember…"

The girl froze.

"Lily?"

Lily's emerald eyes were pleading as the tears slid down her cheeks.

"Lily meet Selene Amarind," Professor Dumbledore introduced them. "The two of you have been the best of friends for the past six or seven years."

Selene clutched the back of the chair and slowly lowered herself into it.

"Can you… can you…" she tried to speak. "Can you remember anything? Anything at all?"

Lily broke the gaze casting her eyes embarrassedly to the floor. She stiffly shook her head.

"Some things…I can remember some things. But it's all so hazy. Mostly from when I was little. But this place is so familiar in so many ways…but I can't quite grasp how or why…" She looked to Dumbledore. "You all tell me I used to go here – I do go here – and I believe you – I just have no memory of it."

Selene slowly breathed in and out, calming her racing mind, her racing heart. _How could this have happened?_

"The curious thing is this," began Dumbledore. "Lily light the tip of your wand."

She raised it thoughtfully. "Lumos." The wand was lit.

"I can recall the skills, but not ever having learnt them. I know how to walk and talk; read and write. In the same way I remember how to do those things I can remember how to do…spells." She paused upon the word.

"Lily will be continuing the year as normal, with extra catch up and refresher lessons with the teachers privately. We see no reason to hold her back. She is capable of the work."

Selene nodded absently, trying to soak it all in. It was too much. She was lost, dazed and confused. Her skin was a paler olive than usual. Silent tears rolled softly down her cheeks.

"Lily?"

Lily knelt beside her and drew her into a hug.

"I'm still me. And I'm starting to remember… really I am. I don't want to forget you. Not ever. You'll always be my sister."

…

Outside Dumbledore's office two sworn sisters stood hand clasped, both feeling a little lost and down of heart yet filled with a sense of belonging by each others' side inside the stone walls of Hogwarts. Dark haired and olive skinned, Selene led Lily by the hand through the winding corridors, changing staircases, hidden passageways and jumping over trick stairs. But for the one she forgot to mention whilst they were deep in a conversation about the wonder of sugar quills and all manner of fun and quirky things in the magical world.

"Selene wait, I – I'm stuck!"

"Oh no!" she cried and hurried back to the scene.

Selene grabbed Lily by both of her arms and pulled with all her might. The two collapsed upon the stairs in fits of laughter. Lily's foot was still missing to the ankle. She would have been scared if Selene had not been there by her side smiling and giggling.

"It happens all the time – especially to Peter…I'll introduce you later," she added noticing Lily's puzzled look.

"So what do we do now?"

"Wait I guess… the marauders are bound to find us sooner or later… they usually do."

"Marauders?"

"Coolest guys in school – including my boyfriend Remus, then there is James and Sirius and Peter."

"Oh."

"They are your friends too Lily."

"Were…now I don't even know who they are…"

"You'll remember."

…

In a dull charms lesson not to far away James Potter sat slouched with a piece of parchment hidden on his lap beneath the desk.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered as objects flew dangerously close above his head. He tapped the parchment with the tip of his wand.

The black stain of ink spread over the page in spidery traces to form an interactive map of Hogwarts. He saw a little dot labelled "James Potter" in the charms classroom he was in.

Selene had been to see Dumbledore so if anywhere, that would be where Lily was. He checked there on the map first and sure enough just outside Dumbledore's office were two dots labelled Selene Amarind and Lily Evans. They began to move in the direction of Gryffindor common rooms when suddenly they stopped.

James stared at the parchment confused. His heart beat wildly against his chest. She was here in Hogwarts. She back. But why had they stopped on the middle of the stair case? It was then he recognized where they were… the trick stair…he smiled ruefully.

How could she forget the trick stair? She'd only been gone a little over three weeks. That smile again. His heart quickened its rhythm just thinking about her.

"Potter…Potter… Mr Potter…" The voice came as from afar. Professor Flitwick stood by his table staring up at him from his vertically challenged stature.

Beneath the table James tapped the parchment and whispered: "Mischief Managed," and the parchment was blank once more.

"Are you paying attention Mr Potter?"

"Er… Yes Professor."

"We're practicing accuracy today. Send this thumbtack into that pen mark on that wall ten metres away."

James raised his wand, said the words and sent the thumbtack flying. Barely a millimeter from the mark it stopped swerved and went flying back in the opposite direction to plant itself firmly in Sirius' butt. There was a tremendous deep bellow as Sirius yelled in pain.

"Mr Potter that was most inappropriate!" Professor Flitwick rose on the tips of his toes huffing angrily in a comical fashion. "Please leave the room immediately. Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention!"

James smirked down at him, so not intimidated.

"Haha James. So funny," said Sirius through gritted teeth. "I'm gonna get you back you know."

"You can try," James called over his shoulder as he left the room grinning.

Now to find Lily.

Following the Marauder's Map it didn't take him long. Lily and Selene were sitting on the steps laughing and chatting, catching up on things it seemed. But he saw only Lily.

He stood at a distance at first just savouring the sight of her. She seemed so refreshed. Her hair was so long, the bright auburn strands spilling over her shoulders down her back and far below her waist. Her emerald eyes were ablaze with life. Her skin was soft and fresh, it was new.

Only one thing was wrong with the masterpiece of perfection before him. Her slender white calf ended at the ankle. Her foot had disappeared into the stone stair.

He stepped forward and proffered his hand.

"Here Lily, let me help you."

She met his familiar brown eyes with shining emerald jewels.

She placed her delicate hand upon his strong open palm. The tips of his fingers brushed against the soft skin under her wrist.

He gently lifted her to her feet. Then he bent down by her ankle and gently rubbed her skin and the surrounding stone giving it warmth. Her foot slid free.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly.

"Any time," he smiled down at her, holding her hands in his.

Suddenly nervous, she withdrew them. His smile faltered for a moment.

"How are you?"

"I – I'm well thank you."

She could feel his breath upon her face tantalizingly warm. She took a step up - away from him – where the air was sharper and she could think more clearly. She glanced pleadingly at Selene.

"James," Selene began. "There is something you should know about Lily…she…she…"

"I'm sorry!" cried Lily. She turned on her heel and ran. It was too much for her. He had been standing so close and his touch was as fire coursing through her body from those small points of contact; her hands, her wrist, her ankle. He was so close to her and his eyes were so familiar.

Yet nothing.

She could remember nothing of him.


	16. The Diary

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Author's note: just quickly… I'm sorry it's been a while – I've been doing my HSC which is the major end of high school exams in NSW Australia (they went well :D) … then I went on holiday for a month to Italy and France… so … in true J K Rowling style I wrote most of this chappie on the train :P…also, though in an earlier chapter I said Lily was 13 or something when she was engaged… I've changed it to 12… so between her 1st and 2nd year. ENJOY :D

_Last Chapter: She could feel his breath upon her face tantalizingly warm. She took a step up - away from him – where the air was sharper and she could think more clearly. She glanced pleadingly at Selene._

_"James," Selene began. "There is something you should know about Lily…she…she…"_

_"I'm sorry!" cried Lily. She turned on her heel and ran. It was too much for her. He had been standing so close and his touch was as fire coursing through her body from those small points of contact; her hands, her wrist, her ankle. He was so close to her and his eyes were so familiar. _

_Yet nothing. _

_She could remember nothing of him._

**Chapter 16 – The Diary**

Lily lay shivering in her bed that night. She just kept going over in her mind all the precious few memories she had. Searching for brown eyes but there were none to be found. Selene had found her wandering the corridors of the third floor; cold and alone. She had led her straight to bed. Lily had barely been aware of her surroundings; the Gryffindor common room, the girls' dorm and her own four poster bed hung with crimson were foreign to her. She noted them in a daze.

As much as she tried, sleep would not come to her. It was darker than midnight when the other girls in the dorm finally retired and their whispering subsided. She had pulled the curtains tight around her bed to block them out or to hide her within. She fumbled for her wand.

"Lumos," she whispered. It puzzled her even then that she remembered such a spell. Quietly she began to fumble through the chest of drawers by her desk, careful not to wake any of the others. She fancied that perhaps in here amongst her old possessions she might find some clue of the witch she once was.

Its contents were predictable: books and pens, a stick of deodorant, make up palettes of colour and brushes, underwear and clothes. In the second draw from the bottom, beneath the socks, Lily felt a notch in the wooden bottom of the drawer. It was a tiny keyhole. In a moment she realized that this drawer was ever so slightly shallower than the others. She had found a secret compartment.

"Alohomora," she whispered with a flick of her wand. The lock clicked open and the compartment lid sprung free. Beneath the false bottom of the drawer, was a red leather bound book with cursive gold script that read:

"Lily's Diary", embroidered upon the front cover.

She gently lifted it from its hiding spot and settled beneath the covers to read.

_1st Year_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's very nice to meet you. I'm Lily Evans and I'm a witch. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm in Gryffindor house (they are the best and bravest witches and wizards in the world!). The moment I wrote mum and dad they sent me you, in Gryffindor colours of Red and Gold._

_I love it here! I've made the most wonderful friends. First Selene on the train, she's in Gryffindor too! She's soo pretty with her long black hair. She's a pureblood witch. I'm muggleborn. I didn't even know I was a witch until I got my letter from Hogwarts. Of course, mum and dad always suspected I was special. When I used to get really mad, my hair, which is auburn in colour, would glimmer like fire in sunlight and rise up around my head like a halo. Dad used to call me his fiery angel. Mum tried to explain it away as an excess of electrostatic charge (whatever that means). _

_Can you believe it?? The other day I learnt to fly. On a broom. Like Samantha in Bewitched. How cool is that?! It was the most amazing experience. And I kinda met a boy…His name is James Potter. He has the warmest brown eyes like hot chocolate on a wintry night. His hair is brown too and messily disheveled. He kept trying to brush it back off his face but it kept falling back across his eyes. He had the sweetest smile I ever saw. He taught me how to fly._

_I can tell we are going to be best friends!_

_Not like Cameron. He was so mean. He killed my Barbie doll. I will never forgive him for that. And he stole my favourite red ribbon the last time he pulled my hair, my plaits came undone and everything. But I've left Cameron far behind now. He can't find me here._

_I'm in a castle. A magical castle hidden from the muggle world where sticks are wands that enable you to cast spells and hats can talk. There is even a giant! A big friendly giant called Hagrid. He's the gatekeeper. He is soo huge, but so nice. Not scary at all! When we hopped off the trains at the station, I'm kinda small for my age, I almost got squashed, and he picked me up out of the crowd and put me in his boat to row across the lake to Hogwarts. He saved me. _

_I already have a favourite lesson. It is charms. I learnt this wicked trick where I can light the tip of my wand with a flick and a word: "Lumos". I also have a class I'm not so good at: Defence Against the Dark Arts. But I think it's going to get a lot better really soon. James is a whiz at it and he promised to help me. I'll be right in no time._

_Ooooh MakeOver. Selene's got the nail polish and make up out. She's going to teach me this neat trick to apply it using my wand. I've never really worn make up before, unless you count the time I stole into mum's beauty cabinet and went clown crazy with her best red lipstick. Selene promised to show me witch style. Not warts and evil looking shades of green like mould, but real pretty make up._

_I better go._

_I'll catchya later._

_With love, Lily Evans._

Lily paused her reading. So the boy with the gorgeous brown eyes was James Potter, her best friend. How awful that she could not remember him! Even reading the words had failed to spark any memories. They were foreign to her as though written by someone else.

She pulled her fingers through her auburn hair, now grown so long as to gently brush against her calves. She tried to imagine it standing on end as it had when she was a child. But the weight of it; it was so thick now; that she could not imagine it at all.

When reading the passage on the makeover a phrase came unbidden to her mind. A rolling phrase potent with magic. She took up her wand and tried it with a flourish. Holding a mirror in her other hand she watched the colours gently blossom; the baby pink lips and cheeks, the soft shades of gold upon delicate eye lids, the black mascara and shiny gloss. Soft feminine colours to highlight her natural beauty. Another phrase and flick of the wand and it was all gone.

As she flicked through the diary reading entries here and there she recognised recurring themes. Page after page the names Selene and James Potter were written in neat cursive script. Occasionally they were accompanied by Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Usually such entries were full of excitement and fun, like the one about the first Quidditch game of the season that was between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

_Dear Diary,_

_If only you could have seen it!_

_Gryffindor verses Slytherin in Quidditch – the most exciting and wonderful game in the world. I think I love it more than football, if you can believe it._

_They were flying everywhere, in and out, round and around, over and under, on broomsticks of all things!_

_Four balls! Quidditch is played with four balls! A quaffle, two bludgers and the golden snitch. It's James' favourite game – he told me all about it. James, Selene the other maurauders and I stood with the rest of Gryffindor house cheering and screaming. We dressed in red and gold especially for the game._

_James made fun of me because of my red hair, red jumper and, at Selene's insistence, red nails. She also did this neat spell which turned our irises gold. James didn't like that – he spelled them back himself. Sirius said that James luuurved my emerald eyes and James thumped him one on the back. James wouldn't stop picking on me the whole game!! I got him back later though :P_

_The game ended 350 – 210_

_GRYFFINDOR WON!_

_It was fantastic!_

_The star Gryffindor chaser, a handsome sixth year, made the most wicked goal ever. The stands roared with applause. The brave Gryffindor lion was truly in our presence. In the quiet that followed I heard James whisper:_

_"One day that'll be me up there."_

_I know it to be true. He could do it a thousand times over and a thousand times better. He is James Potter after all…_

Other entries possessed a contrastingly dark tone.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight is the night of the full moon. Remus missed dinner again. The past two days he has been exhausted. He gets like this every full moon…so I've noticed._

_The other day I was reading a book in the library titled: "Fantastic Beasts &Where To Find Them" by Newt Scamander…_

_I – I think Remus is a werewolf._

_I don't know what to do. He's so nice and sweet and really smart too. Especially at Defense Against the Dark Arts, but all the Gryffindor boys are. Brave and righteous, DADA is their specialty. I sometimes fancy he's like an older brother._

_But what if he really is a – a werewolf?_

_A few months ago I was looking out the window of my dorm. It was dark outside, but by the light of the full moon I could just make out the figure of Madame Pomfrey leading Remus out of the castle down towards the whomping willow then disappearing into the night._

_The book I read had pictures, terrible pictures, of the transformation. The description too was most horrific detailing the painful sensations of millions of tiny hairs growing all over is body in the space of mere moments; of his mouth and nose elongating into a snarling snout with wide nostrils and large, sharp teeth; of sprouting a long tail; and of pointy claws piercing through he tender skin of his fingertips. It sounds excruciating. _

_He is a helpless a victim: of the condition itself and of a society who fear his kind. If only they knew…how they would fear him! How they would hate him!_

_I feel so sorry for him. Werewolf or no, he is a good wizard and one of my best friends. I cannot tell him I know. He must be so afraid of other students finding out. I cannot tell anyone, not even James. I wonder if he knows already…does anyone know?_

_I will sleep poorly tonight. I wish James were by me. I wish I could talk to him. Even in the darkest of moments he never fails to make me smile._

Entries as this one filled her with fear, wonder and compassion. The world of witches and wizards was a frightening one of many terrible and wonderful things. This character of her former life, Remus Lupin, his story, his situation, evoked a sisterly compassion within her. She wondered if in later years beyond the writing of the diary entry had Remus ever discovered she knew.

Lily turned the page. Slotted in here was a small square of parchment. A lily was drawn on it. The flowing script below read:

"A lily for Lily All my love, James"

The accompanying entry to the note was brief and erratic:

_Dear Diary,_

_FizzingWhizzbees!_

_He signed it "All my love, James"_

_Selene said he likes me. She said Sirius thinks so too. _

_I didn't believe them, so I asked Remus. He just smiled at me. That secretive knowing smile that's funny when you know what he knows, but not so funny when you don't._

_"Why are you smiling?" I asked. "He doesn't like like me. I know he doesn't. Why would he? "You're just teasing me."_

_"He does like you," Remus kept smiling. "And do you want to know another secret?"_

_"He does not – " I protested._

_"You like him too."_

_Silence_

…

_He was right._

Lily's breath fell short. She quickly flipped the page to the next day's diary entry.

_Dear Diary, I am writing on the train home. My first year at Hogwarts has ended and it's time to go home. Just a brief note whilst others are off pranking: including James Potter. We have not spoken of the note. We're just friends as normal…_

…_except for the glances. Sometimes I catch him looking at me. Sometimes he catches me looking at him. And the silences are heavily laden with questions unasked; words unspoken._

_I'm scared to admit it, but I really do like him._

_Selene just left. It's nice to be in the compartment alone, it's very quiet. Out the window I can watch the hills roll by, dotted with little farmhouses and boxed by fences. Fluffy white sheep and large cows are grazing on the hills, but best of all I love to see the horses in the paddocks with the glossy coats of black, white, and chestnut brown._

_I am blushing so fiercely right now! _

_James Potter just came back._

_It was just him and I – alone._

_"Hi Lily"_

_"Uh – Hi James"_

_Silence._

_"Uh James about that note yesterday…"_

_He looked up at me hopefully._

_"Thank you"_

_He smiled._

_I smiled._

_He pushed his hair back off his face and I saw his eyes twinkle with mischief. How I love those eyes! He leaned a little closer. When he spoke it was smooth and deep, without the usual high pitched crack._

_"May I kiss you?"_

_I never had a chance to reply. At that very moment Selene and the marauders burst into the compartment._

_We jumped apart._

_Now I sit here blushing profusely and writing this entry with the greatest fervor trying not to look at him for I can sense he is staring at me. When he is not staring at me he is glaring at Sirius, clearing blaming him for the interruption._

_Uh Oh._

_Busted._

_I know you're reading over my shoulder Selene._

_I'm just glad you didn't see the page before…_

_I promise to tell you all about it later!_

_STOP READING NOW!!_

_I'll write more later._

_love Lily_

It was another month before the next entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm Engaged! I'm 12 years old and I'm engaged!_

_To Cameron! UGH! How could me parents do this to me?_

_For money. For security. For acceptance into the social elite. They are marrying me off – trading me like a prize horse "Our daughter, the witch" – to the Grunnings. Just so that they can play golf, and tennis, go yachting and rub noses with the richest snobbiest people in England._

_I feel so used._

_And to Cameron?? Of all boys?? That arrogant, self important, witch-hating, Barbie killing evil child!_

_I cannot write anymore._

_I'm too depressed._

_Lily._

But the Lily at Hogwarts hiding behind the heavy red curtains enthralled in her reading by wand light turned the page of the young Lily's diary to find one last entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel I should finish the tale of this diary of my first year at Hogwarts. I tried to break the engagement. I mucked up pulled pranks, I even begged. In the end I was informed that any further protest and I would be pulled out of Hogwarts and sent to _St Catherine's Boarding School for Girls.

_A part of my heart died that day._

_I would never leave Hogwarts. I love it here too much. Hogwarts is my home. Selene and the marauders are my family._

_I have not told them._

_I'm too embarrassed, too ashamed._

_It's best just to ignore it. I try to pretend it's all a nightmare… but it infects my reality everyday, poisoning my life. An arranged marriage? With my childhood enemy?_

_It's scary. He hasn't protested like I have, not even once. He hates my kind – witches and wizards – yet he seems to want this marriage. All holiday he would come up and stand behind me petting my hair. He disgusts me._

_I suppose you are wondering about James Potter…_

_During the summer holidays we wrote each other everyday… till my engagement. After that I couldn't bear it. I knew I could never give him the kiss he asked for._

_Realisation sits as a dead weight in my stomach. I will never kiss James Potter._

_I can feel the tears welling even now._

_Back at school he persisted._

_"Why did you stop writing?"_

_"Why won't you go out with me?"_

_"I like you Lily. I thought you liked me too."_

_A week ago I said words I never thought I would or even could say._

_"I hate you James Potter" I ran. _

_I ran and I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I couldn't let him see me cry. He didn't come after me._

_Why would he? I could see it in the way his face crumpled. I had crushed his heart beneath my boot and left it there to shrivel and die. I know because I felt it too. I left my own heart there in the dust that day by his._

_I'm only just starting to get back into the routine of life at Hogwarts. A routine of eating healthily, going to class, doing homework…I find that is the best distraction – working- so I ask for extra whenever I can. Especially for Charms, my favourite and DADA, my worst. I could n longer have James as my tutor._

…_I miss him…_

_Tomorrow I will find him. I will tell him:_

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I can't stand not talking to you. Can we just be friends?"_

_Tomorrow I will make it right._

_ Lily_

The diary ended there. Lily couldn't move. Her ankle, her wrist, the tips of her fingers all burned with the memory his touch. Could she be the very same Lily who wrote the diary in her first and second year? It hardly seemed possible. The words written, the events described all seemed so foreign and yet a stubborn voice quietly affirmed in her mind:

"This is you Lily. This was your diary."

She knew it to be true.


	17. Of Memories and NotePassing

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Author's note: you may have noticed this story is coming to a close… just a few more chapters and that will be it… as such its getting harder and harder for me to write… so please bear with me… I'll do my best… probably doesn't help that I'm just starting Uni…but I'll do my best.

Thanks a million to all who read and review… it means so much to me. Hopefully at the end I'll name you all… but I just haven't wanted to take away from the story.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. There are some sweet scenes I hope. Smiles.

_Last Chapter: _

_The diary ended there. Lily couldn't move. Her ankle, her wrist, the tips of her fingers all burned with the memory his touch. Could she be the very same Lily who wrote the diary in her first and second year? It hardly seemed possible. The words written, the events described all seemed so foreign and yet a stubborn voice quietly affirmed in her mind:_

_"This is you Lily. This was your diary."_

_She knew it to be true._

**Chapter 17 – Of Memories and Note-Passing **

James sat dumbfounded in the Gryffindor common room. It had been many hours since Selene had sat him down and explained everything to him. It was overwhelming. Her memory loss, her situation. After everything that had already happened to her, to them. It was almost too much to bear.

He was alone by the fire in the early hours of the morning. It mesmerized him as it hissed and spattered dying into black embers; dying into darkness.

She had no idea who he was.

He could not have experienced a greater pain. Certainly as a child she had not known him, but she had befriended him. Now she was older, more reserved, more frightened of those around her, with barely a memory to fill the empty expanse of 17 years of her life.

He wondered vaguely if her memories even existed still in some part of her mind just blocked by some intangible barrier, or had they been wiped clean entirely? Were they completely lost and irretrievable or partially retained?

She was so beautiful, so vibrant and full of life. All he had wanted when he saw her was to take her into his arms and kiss her.

She had run from him. Frightened. Distant. Not recognizing him.

It was agony to recall. He was inconsolable. The Marauders had left him to think in favour of their own much needed sleep. Only time could heal the emptiness he felt.

In the flame of the fire he saw the curl of her hair. The memory of her, of her touch, of her sweet breath, of her lively emerald eyes haunted him intoxicatingly. He knew with a sudden sharp realization that she had no such memories of him or of anyone. The pictures of the past painted lovingly by the minds eye were no longer hers.

She had to remember. She just had to. He would help her. And if he could not, then all that could be done would be to make new memories. Sweet memories to last eternity's embrace.

…

The gentle light of dawn filtered in through the long windows to fall upon his messily disheveled dark hair. He awoke groggily rubbing his eyes. He wondered vaguely if the tiredness he felt, a deep aching of the bones, had been at all satiated by a restless night's sleep. He clambered up the staircase. In his dorm, the boys were all still sleeping. He had a quick cold shower and dressed for the day. It was Saturday.

Down in the common room not a soul was awake. All were enjoying the winter sleep in. The fire had been stoked and burned brightly. He hovered around its warmth. He didn't know how long he had been standing there enchanted by the blaze. It was with a start that he heard footsteps descending from the girls dorms. Long auburn locks swished. His breath faltered.

Raven locks followed.

"Come on, Lily," Selene ushered her friend to the portrait. "Breakfast…"

The auburn locks had halted their swish as emerald eyes met a chocolate brown that reflected fiery orange flames.

"I'll be just a minute," Her voice was a barely audible whisper.

Selene respectfully left the room. The portrait swung shut behind her. They were alone.

"About yesterday – " Lily began.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He interrupted her.

They stood in silence on opposite sides of the common room. Neither voice was raised above a whisper, a tender breath of air.

"I would like to formally introduce myself. I'm James Potter of Gryffindor House. Selene explained everything to me. I should like, if I may, to be your friend."

"I'd like that very much."

"May I join you for breakfast?"

A thoughtful pause.

"Yes."

"Before we go down, I found something of yours, after you left." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small gold bracelet with a lily charm on its links. Recognition flickered in her eyes. She graciously accepted the proffered gift with hands that trembled slightly.

Selene was waiting for them on the other side of the portrait. She threw Lily a questioning look but Lily's eyes remained riveted on the floor. She directed her inquiry with raised eyebrows at James instead. He shook is head as if to say 'Later, I'll tell you later.' As the party of three progressed through the halls of Hogwarts silence reigned. Lily's gaze was fixed to the steps in front of her. James was constantly flicking her glances. Selene was most perplexed of all.

They were the first to arrive for breakfast. In the Great Hall the four tables were filled with food: cereals, eggs, bacon, sausages, chips, hash browns, tomatoes, bowls of fruit and yoghurt, mountains of toast and buckets of drippings, cakes and slices, jugs of milk and juice and water. Selene explained as they walked past that each of the four houses sat at their own table: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. James carried on.

"Gryffindor house, that's us are brave and courageous, see the Lion?" he pointed to the flags hanging from the ceiling. It was then with a short gasp she saw the ceiling of the Great Hall, or lack thereof so it seemed. The morning sky was a brilliantly clear azure, not a single cloud in sight.

"Enchanting," he whispered in her ear whilst staring at her profile. Her look of pure delight, wonder and astonishment was priceless to him. She looked on, heedless of his penetrating gaze.

"The ceiling is there, it's simply enchanted to look like outside."

"That sounds familiar. A spell that enchants one thing to look like another," Lily mused. She raised her wand at pointed at the Gryffindor table stretched out before them, the nearest thing in sight. With a wave and a word it was gone. All that could be seen was the stone floor that had lain beneath and two rows of benches on either side. All the table and all the food covering it was gone.

"NOOOO!"

There was a deep primal calling from the entrance doors. A large man with dark hair came bounding over in a dog-like fashion. He stopped before the vanished Gryffindor table and wailed despairingly.

"Where'd it go? Where'd it all go?"

His flailing arms suddenly hit something mid air with a bang and a clatter. He swore loudly.

"Sirius Black!" The severe voice of Professor McGonnagal rebuked him. "Moderate your language please." She waved her wand and the table laden with food reappeared. "Lily Evans I am most impressed. That charm is beyond your level. Well done. By the way, Mr Black, the table did not go anywhere. It was there all along disguised as its surroundings. A charm of camouflage. Very useful if you manage to master it as well as Miss Evans has done so." With that she made her way to the head table which was beginning to fill with the staff of Hogwarts.

The sudden expression of surprise that graced Sirius' face at that moment was unforgettable as his eyes alighted upon Lily with James and Selene. He was quite at a loss for thought, word or action. In silence he took a plate and began to fill it with food. He sat down opposite them.

James bent to Lily's ear and whispered, "It's a miracle. You silenced him. I'll have to get you to teach me that trick."

He dispelled her singular unease with just a few words and a charming smile that was half an amused smirk. Remus and Peter who had hitherto been standing by and watching from the door joined them.

"Lily this is Sirius, Peter and – " James pointed to them one by one.

"Remus." She finished. "The Marauders."

Selene choked on the eggs she had been about to swallow.

"You remember him...them?"

A fleeting sad smile passed across her lips. Her emerald eyes were downcast.

"Not exactly. You mentioned yesterday you're boyfriend was Remus," she glanced at their clasped hands. "… and I," she paused, unsure whether to continue or not. "I found a diary of my first year here at Hogwarts."

Realisation dawned upon her.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "_Segreto_." She whispered with a flick of her wand.

Her voice subsided to a whisper that only Selene was privy to.

"I must ask you. Am I still engaged to Cameron?"

Selene shook her head vigorously, grinning from ear to ear. "Definitely not."

The spell faded.

"What did you just do?" Peter was flummoxed. "Both your lips were moving but not a sound."

"Secrets of the Sisterhood." Selene dismissed him vaguely.

Lily's curiosity was piqued. Could she really be free of the bond of betrothal?

"I'll fill you in on the details later." Selene smiled. "For now, just relax. Eat your breakfast. Charms is first. That was always your favourite class."

"To be followed by Potions," Sirius spat the class's name with derision. "We'll be lucky to come out of that one alive. Believe you me."

"Don't worry Lily. You have the rest of the afternoon off." Selene assured her. "Plenty of time to recover."

"You make it sound painful."

"It is," Peter groaned miserably. "Potions class is with Slytherin." He shuddered.

"You'll be my lab partner," said Selene. "We'll get there early and seat ourselves on the other side of the dungeon. As far away from Slytherin as possible."

"Dungeon?" Lily shook it off. Hogwarts was a castle. Of course there would be dungeons. "Wait a moment. What's so bad about Slytherin?"

Silence descended upon them.

Beside her she could feel James entire body tense up. His eyes clouded over darkened by inner troubles she couldn't fathom.

"They're dangerous Lily." He whispered into the deathly quiet. "As a friend I beg you not to trust them. Not to trust him. What ever he says or does."

"Him who? Why? How are they dangerous?"

"Nevermind. Just stay away from them. Please Lily for your own sake."

"Do not presume to dictate who I can and cannot associate with. Friend as you may be, I will make my own decisions on that matter. Particularly if you give no reason for your obvious hatred."

By now they had finished breakfast. The Great Hall was filled with students. Those nearest them were beginning to stare. Lily Evans was back and she was more beautiful and more feisty than ever. None were aware of her particular condition.

"You may have forgotten what he did to you. But I haven't and I won't. Please promise me you won't…"

"Who James? Who? What is it he's supposed to have done?" She stared deeply into brown eyes as fiercely determined as her own emerald orbs. A sharp spasm of pain arced through her skull. Her hand flew to her head. Her throat burned. "I need air." She gulped breathlessly. She stood and hurried from the room.

Selene and Remus were fast on her heels. They found her sitting crouched by a broom closet in the Entrance Hall. They knelt down either side of her.

"It's okay Lily. We've got plenty of time before class starts. Just take it easy. Breathe slowly." Selene whispered to her soothingly.

After a few minutes she had settled.

"I'm okay now. I just…I …"

"You remembered something," concluded Remus.

"Yes and no. I … I felt something. Not quite a memory, but, oh it's so confusing!"

"What did you feel?"

"My throat," she clutched at it. "It burned. Darkness all around me and pain. Then dazzling white. The stag. The stag was the first thing I remembered when I woke up. Then this bracelet, gold, with a lily charm on it. Then my name, from the lily…"

Remus was silent; lost deep in thought.

"Remus gave you that bracelet when you were a child… again… " she frowned slightly. "I don't suppose it would still fit. Remus could you spell it larger?"

He nodded and performed the charm with ease. Lily slipped it onto her wrist. It fit perfectly.

"Thank you," she whispered smiling. His steady gaze was unfathomable. She noted the weary sag of his skin, the dark shades around his eyes, the sallow colour. She remembered her diary. He was a werewolf. The friendly variety, she decided. A pang of pity seized her as she realized the full moon would come this weekend.

"I'm going to go talk some reason into James. He needs to settle down. He cares about you Lily. He really does. And he's right about Slytherin. They're bad news." Remus left the two spellbound sisters to chat.

A brief silence ensued during which both stared at the lily bracelet.

"So," Lily began. "I'm not engaged to Cameron anymore?"

"No," Selene smiled. "Thank the fates no!"

"Indeed. I think I remember him you know. Just faintly. I have a few memories of when I was little of Mother, Father, Petunia…they came to visit me in St Mungo's. Only a few memories though… piece meal and incoherent."

"They'll all come back in time. They have to."

"Selene," Lily paused. "Who was James talking about? What was it that Slytherin did that was so bad? I know you don't want to tell me… but if there is anything you could… please I need to understand."

"Lily if you don't remember, perhaps its best that way. Just heed good advice and stay out of their way. If you must know, Slytherin is the reason you are… oh nevermind I shouldn't say. Just steer clear. Please Lily." Selene begged her friend. "Let's go to class now."

As the pair entered the Charms classroom whispering broke out on all sides. News travels fast and by now the school was seething with three or four hypotheses surrounding Lily's return. The most obvious being the truth that she had lost her memory. Others purported that Lily was merely a shell, a witch without a soul or consciousness. More claimed Slytherins had overdosed her on magical drugs that would have been lethal but for the timely intervention of Centaurs who returned her to school.

But, the most intriguing by Sirius's standards was the theory that a spirit of the Forbidden Forest, a dryad, had inhabited her weak and damaged body, and returned it to full fruit and life, renewing her natural vigour and vitality and imbuing it with an otherworldly allure. Indeed she seemed more alive and more beautiful than ever before, her soft pale skin glowed, her emerald eyes were bright, and her auburn hair was long and shone vibrantly in the dawn blaze.

As the class progressed and Lily performed each spell without difficulty the students were perplexed. What had happened to her? If the rumours were true, any of them, how could she seem so normal, so unperturbed?

It was not long before one perplexed student, a Hufflepuff by the name of Frederick Humpledickens who Lily had once long ago given a few charms tutoring sessions to, gave into curiosity and charmed a note her way.

"Is this Lily? Or some ethereal dryad of exquisite beauty?"

She blushed furiously; both flattered and angered by such a remark. She scribbled a reply.

"This is Lily Evans. Who are you? And why ever are you so presumptuous?"

"Who am I? It's Fred. Don't you remember me? Are you sure you're not a dryad?"

"No I don't remember you and I'm not a dryad. Kindly leave me alone. I must return to my studies."

He was hurt and puzzled. The soft pout of his Hufflepuff lips, the innocence in his eyes. He was, in fact, a little daft. Lily had always been kind to him. He could not imagine what had come over her. He sulkily returned to the charms work of the day.

In the back corner of the class room another charmed note flew from Mr Moony to Mr Prongs.

"She remembers you."

James bolted upright in his chair, his eyebrows lost in his untidy dark hair. He stole a querying glance at Remus and wrote his reply.

"Are you sure? How? When? What do you mean?"

"Not you, but Prongs. She remembered a 'dazzlingly white' stag. Although when she ever saw you as a stag I don't recall. What happened that night? That night she disappeared? You were gone all night?

… Were you the one who found her? Prongs?...

… You were her first memory back in St Mungo's, before her own name even."


	18. The Dare

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

_Last Chapter: _

_"Not you, but Prongs. She remembered a 'dazzlingly white' stag. Although when she ever saw you as a stag I don't recall. What happened that night? That night she disappeared? You were gone all night?_

… _Were you the one who found her? Prongs?..._

… _You were her first memory back in St Mungo's, before her own name even."_

**Chapter 18 – The Dare**

The dungeons were dark, dank and dirty. They smelled of foul concoctions and a burning acrid stench that invaded the nostrils and scorched the back of the throat. Row upon row of benches were lined with glass jars containing odd coloured, tortured forms and a variety of slimy, crispy, dried, fried, squirming, or deathly still ingredients.

Lily was revolted. The room violated her senses. It was a far stretch from the white confines of St Mungo's she had awoken to the world in only a few weeks ago. She clutched her satchel of books close to her and took a seat close to the door, by Selene. The Marauders filed in behind them seating themselves up the back once more.

Just before the bell rang to signal the start of class, the Slytherin's crammed into the room in a rush taking any free seat they could find. The last in the door was Severus Snape. There were only two seats left. One in the middle of the class. One next to Lily.

He stood at the front of the dungeon deciding. Neither Lily nor Selene noticed he was standing by them. But James did. He swore under his breathe comprehending the situation immediately.

"Don't you dare," he whispered. Remus looked up and saw Snape staring at Lily. He put a restraining hand on James who would have run and punched the Slytherin there and then.

"I'll go sit next her," Remus reasoned diplomatically. He collected his books and began to walk.

At that moment Professor Slughorn entered the class and called for silence. Remus was only halfway to the front.

"Remus take that seat next to you. Yes, the one in the middle. Snape sit next to Lily. Hurry now boys. Today, we're learning to make a potent Sedative Potion used on large beasts…" He continued on to detailed instructions but not a single student was listening. James and the Marauders were fuming. Remus felt helpless and was now sitting miserably at a table alongside two Slytherin girls.

The very moment Snape sat down beside her, Lily's heart constricted. A Slytherin. James, Selene, all of the Marauders had warned her against Slytherin. And now one was sitting beside her. His cloak brushed against her arm as he opened his books. Instinctively she withdrew it closer to her.

"Goodmorning Lily," he said in a silky voice. "So good to see you so soon. You were missed."

His gaze held hers. Nothing. No recognition. No spark of feeling. Apart from an annoying infringement of personal space she felt no other distaste for the boy next to her. His appearance was not pleasing with greasy hair and a hooked nose. He didn't take her fancy, but nor did he repel her to such distaste as would warrant the hatred for Slytherin that had been impressed upon her by the Marauders. He seemed … normal.

She nodded her acknowledgement that he had spoken and returned to her potions book. With great perplexity she tried to identify the ingredients laid out on the table before her. Was the brown squiggly piece of bark birchwood or was it mossbark? She would have expected mossbark to be green and well, mossy, not hard and twisted. She poked Selene next to her.

"Okay I remember spells all right, but this," she gestured vaguely to the clutter of plants and powders. "This is beyond me. I don't know what is what…could you please help me?"

"Dear Lily, allow me," interrupted Snape. He went on so fast, loud and efficient that Selene couldn't get a word in edgewise. He knew his potions all right. Back to front and inside out, he knew them. He differentiated the birchwood from the mossbark, the arrowroot from the cats tongue, the paprika from the powdered agate.

Lily had to admit he was awfully clever and helpful.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime," he replied smoothly. "Listen, I heard about your little problem. And if you want help remembering anything or with study, potions for instance, I'd be happy to see you, to chat or tutor or just hang out. Like we usually do. Owl me."

Selene had tuned out of the whole mini lesson thing but the moment he uttered those words she started in her seat.

"No she will not 'Owl You'! You will not 'chat or tutor' her and you will certainly not 'hang out' with her. Lily please don't listen to him. He's delusional. He is not your friend and never was."

"Are you sure about that?" he whispered.

A poignant silence filled Lily's mind while Selene ranted with outrage at the comment. The truth was, Lily didn't know. She couldn't remember anything. Not of Hogwarts. A few early memories of her childhood. A diary from her first year that said nothing of Snape. She sensed rather than knew or remembered a strong bond between herself and Selene. But from whence that dated she didn't know.

At the end of her diary she had seemed on breaking point with the Marauders, attempting to patch things up, but it was still uncertain as to whether that had been successful. Nearly six years had passed from that diary to this day. Years she couldn't remember, couldn't even begin to imagine. What if he really was her friend, as he said?

She felt so lost and confused. She didn't know who or what to believe.

James had done nothing all lesson but stare at the front desk where Lily, Selene and Snape sat. At the sight of the latter two arguing most vociferously and Lily sitting between them so forlorn, his insides boiled. At the sight of Snape's hand on Lily's shoulder, his insides exploded. He grabbed a goblet. He stormed up the middle aisle of the dungeon scooping the goblet into Remus' cauldron where the concoction of the day was brewing and sloshed it to the front of the class.

Professor Slughorn was obliviously teaching on the otherside of the classroom to a student whose cauldron held a seething purple mass emanating thick green smoke. A far cry from the strawberry hue of the Sedative Potion.

Snape was caught by surprise as a hand clamped tight over his nose. His mouth gasped opened for breathe and James poured the potion down his throat. He slammed the empty goblet on the bench. As Snape's eyes began to droop, James grabbed his chin, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"Stay away from her, Snivellus." He ordered.

Professor Slughorn looked up just in time to see Snapes head fall to the desk unconsciously.

"Mr Potter, what have you done?"

"Just testing the potion, professor," he poked Snape's head. There was no reaction. "Well done Remus. The potion works just fine. The slimy toad has been sedated."

"Mr Potter, you know I hate to reprimand, but we do not test powerful potions such as this on other students. 5 points from Gryffindor. I really wish I didn't have to do that. Excellent job on the potion though Remus. Would you mind taking over the class for a moment while I take Severus on up to the Hospital wing? Thank you."

He levitated Snape into the air, out the door and was gone.

"You shouldn't have done that James," Lily whispered. "He didn't deserve that."

"If you knew – "

"That's the problem James. Can't you see that? I don't know, I don't remember. All I know is that nobody deserves to be treated that way. Whatever he or anyone did in the past, I don't know, I've forgotten it all. All that matters to me now is _now_. And right now, you are being an overbearing jerk. He was helping me. That's all. How could help with potions be dangerous?"

Her hand flew to her throat as a sense of burning seared it. She closed her eyes and shuddered.

"Lily, are you all right?" Selene was immediately standing by her side.

"I – I'm fine." She stuttered. "Just, give me a moment please." The darkness was heavy upon her. She sunk into her seat.

James left. He couldn't bear to see her upset; to know that he was the one upsetting her. Had he overreacted as she seemed to think? But no, she didn't know who Snape was, or what he had done. It seemed she didn't care. She was going to let it all go. All of it. Her whole life. And start afresh. He thought about what she had known of him _now _and sighed. Sure, it had been great in the morning, he gave her the bracelet, they were friends. Then it had all turned sour. He'd been so obsessed with protecting her from Snape and Slytherin, from a past she couldn't even remember, he hadn't realized he was hurting and upsetting her.

There was only one hope left. Prongs. She remembered him. And he knew, he just knew that a part of her had loved him once. If only she could remember it. If only he could be that man. The dazzlingly white stag in human form. He knew he had it in him. He just had to find it. He had to show her that he loved her. That he cared for her more than anyone and anything else in the world.

In the dungeon, Remus tried to regain order, but all hope was lost. The Slytherins were seething and Sirius? He thought it would be terribly amusing to drug as many of them as he could with the remnants of Remus's oh-so-perfectly-brewed Sedative Potion. It was chaos. Remus ever one for the diplomatic approach was at his wits end. He pointed his wand at Sirius, the chief trouble maker of the lot, seeing as most of the Slytherins were now incapacitated.

"Petrificus Totalus." He muttered, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

He glanced to the back of the class room. Peter lay with his head on the desk. It seemed the strawberry colour had been too great a temptation. Typical.

Selene and Lily sat in uncomfortable silence. Lily was unable to meet anyone's eye. The burning of her throat, the rotten pit inside her lungs, was sickening. She was miserable and alone.

…

Evening arrived and Lily felt no better. During her free time she had discovered the Library was a quiet safe haven full of intriguing tomes, many of which were falling apart at the seams they were so ancient. But even the peace and learning could not abate her inner turmoil, the sense of loss and lonesomeness burned fiercer than ever.

In the hope of finding reprieve she visited the hospital wing, whilst the others were at dinner. She had no appetite for feasting. She found small comfort in the white walls, curtains and sheets that were her most familiar memory. The nurse was able to give a small vial of potion that would soothe her, calm her, help her sleep in peace.

As she was leaving she heard noises outside. She waited in the shadows just beyond the door. It was two voices, two male voices. One was deep and rough…angry, agitated and aggravating. The other was a slithering soft voice that emphasized sibilance and the rolling of the tongue.

"You've always wondered, haven't you?" came the first voice.

"Wondered? What are you on about Sirius?"

"Our secret. The Marauders secret."

"Secrets? You have no secrets. None that I should care to know."

"Oh but we do. You know we do…Snivellus."

"Stop wasting my time with your nonsense. Isn't it enough for one day that James drugged me?"

"No. You're still breathing."

"Out of my way, Black."

"No. I'm sick of you. Sick of all the pain you put my friends through… James, Lily… all of them. The Whomping Willow. Tomorrow night. You'll see."

"See what?"

"But you've already seen, haven't you? You've watched Remus led by Madame Pomfrey to the Whomping Willow. You've watched them disappear. You want to know our secret Snivellus."

"Let me pass Black." The second voice was strained. A curious tone could not escape his inflections.

"Or you'll what, sedate me?"

A barking laugh.

The first voice continued, "Prod the knot at the base of the tree with a stick. Follow the passageway between the roots till the very end. Then you will see what you will see. But it must be tomorrow night."

"Why are you telling me this? I don't believe you."

"Yes you do. You believe every word of it. And the curiosity is killing you. I'm not telling you, I'm daring you. Discover the Marauder secret. Go on do it. Tomorrow night."

A deep growling as from the belly of a large dog that ended in a scratchy bark.

Lily heard footsteps retreating down the stairs towards the dungeon. She waited. A moment later she heard another pair of footsteps climbing the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. She waited till they were out of hearing before she followed their path in dreadful silence. She wondered vaguely if the potion would be strong enough after the conversation she had just overheard and the thoughts that flooded her mind now.

Tomorrow night. Remus. The Whomping Willow. Remus. Night. Sirius dared Snape.

The full moon…


	19. The Night of the Full Moon

"You're ENGAGED?"

By jegan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, themes, places, names, etc., from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Author's Note: This is the FINAL CHAPTER!! And far longer than any I have written thus far. I hope you all enjoy it. I apologise for the wait. I want to thank now all who have read this story, who have enjoyed it, who have reviewed it. I wish you all the very best in life. Thank you.

_Last Chapter: _

_Tomorrow night. Remus. The Whomping Willow. Remus. Night. Sirius dared Snape._

_The full moon…_

**Chapter 19 – The Night of the Full Moon**

Lily waited in the Gryffindor common room till the fire was almost out, yet they did not return. But who was 'they'? Who was she waiting for?

Not Sirius. As the perpetrator of the dare he was unlikely to listen to reason. Not Peter. He was ineffectual in the Marauder clique. He held no power over the others. He was like a little mouse following them around, rarely noticed, largely ignored.

Remus was quite unreachable. She suspected he spent the nights preceding and succeeding the full moon locked away as well. Suffering the prequel and sequel to the change, an awful sickness, she had read, could be almost as painful as the change itself.

As for Selene, she had skipped dinner entirely and was fast asleep – spell induced; trying to escape the empathetic connection that joins lovers in times of great pain as well as great joy.

That left only James. Yet how could she confide in him after all that had happened, all that had been said. A malicious voice within her suggested that he was the mastermind of the challenge, yet she dare not own such a voice, not without proof. Besides, why would James make Sirius do it? Why wouldn't he just do it himself? He was the type to make his own mischief, pull his own pranks, not to get others to act for him.

She would have to wait till morning. There was still time. The full moon was the next night.

Whether Snape was good or bad or some grey shade in between, if the challenge were consummated, he would die. Remus would kill him. Not Remus her friend, kind and gentle, but the werewolf he became. The burden of such a murder he could not bear. The consequences of the act were innumerable: suspension, expulsion, Azkaban…who could tell?

For Remus' sake, Lily had to stop it.

…

Selene awoke to a pair of almond shaped emerald eyes peering intently at her. She groaned and rolled over. Light blazed into the room. The curtains had been flung open.

"Leave me be," she moaned from beneath the covers. "Need more sleep."

"No chance. That spell knocked you out for long enough. Get up. Get dressed. I have something important to tell you."

"Can't it wait till after breakfast?"

"You've missed breakfast. It's past noon. The marauders have been missing all night and all morning. They weren't even at breakfast! I need to talk to you."

"Food first, then talk."

"You don't understand. It's about Remus!"

Selene stopped midway climbing into her jeans.

Lily glanced around the dorm. It was empty.

"Selene, I know that you're dating him, so I hope you already know this, but Remus is a werewolf."

Selene frowned, but she was clearly relieved. "I know. He told me. How did you know?"

"It was in my diary, I figured it out first year. Saw him sneak off with the nurse to the Whomping Willow once a month on the full moon when he said he was visiting his grandma. Just put two and two together I guess."

"First year? You've known since first year?!" Selene rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you never told me."

"It was his secret to tell, not mine."

"Okay fair enough," Selene smiled. "I'm glad you know though, I felt bad keeping it from you. Let's go have lunch."

"Wait Selene, that wasn't all."

Something in her voice, a sadness, made Selene stop and turn.

"I overheard Sirius dare Snape to enter the Whomping Willow tomorrow night. The night of the full moon. If he does, then Snape will find Remus. Remus the werewolf. Remus has no control over the beast. He could kill Snape. Who knows what would happen then!"

Silence.

"Who else knows?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to kill Sirius."

"First we have to stop Snape."

"We'll need help. Where is James?"

"I don't know. I couldn't find any of them."

"It's Saturday…so…quidditch pitch."

…

But they were not to be found at the quidditch pitch. And though Lily and Selene searched the entire grounds of Hogwarts, not a single Marauder was there. Were they to have searched the forbidden forest and locked chambers of the castle, the secret rooms and passages they didn't know, they would not have found them there either. It was Saturday and they were gone.

Lily and Selene ate their supper early, while the Great Hall was quite deserted. Selene's fuming anger had subsided and a quiet anxious worry was left in its place as the sky lost the orange hue of sunset and began to fade into darkness.

"I will go to him. I will warn him."

"You mustn't," said Lily. "He won't know you. It's too dangerous."

Selene wasn't listening.

"Find the boys and tell them. I'm going to get my jacket."

"You're mad," Lily called. But Selene had already gone.

Lily stared despondently at her half eaten dinner, the leftover scraps of pork, green beans and carrot; the mash potato that had been teased this way and that with a four pronged fork but not eaten. She downed the last of her pumpkin juice wishing it was not so sickly sweet, but grateful it lacked the tang of the medicine potion they had dosed her with at St Mungo's, the one to help her sleep, to help her remember. She wondered dimly if it had held any magic at all for the good it did her.

The Great Hall began to fill and she realized how odd she must look sitting there by herself with dark rims around her eyes from lack of sleep. She shivered feeling very much alone. Their eyes were upon her. What were they thinking? That she was crazy? She felt crazy. She felt sick. They had been searching so long all over the castle. It had been like some twisted tour of a haunted mansion. They had conversed with ghosts and students, repeating their query… where were the marauders?... over and over like a broken record till it screeched to a halt and they could take no more but must stop and eat food they could not taste.

Now she must start the search again, while Selene, slipped out under the cover of dark to meet Remus, only Remus would be changed. He would be the beast.

Lily rose from the table not meeting the eyes of her peers and left. The Entrance Hall was so large with so many stairs and passageways she did not know which way to take. She picked one at random and followed its twist and turns looking this way and that into every unlocked room she passed and even the locked ones with the spell she remembered… the _alohomora_. Despite the day's wanderings, she did not know her way. It was not long before she was quite thoroughly lost.

Halfway along the corridor of what she thought might be the third floor, but could very well have been the fifth – an upside down staircase had swung, whilst she was only midway across, righted itself and twisted it seemed at a hundred and twenty degree angle south till the portrait of the lady in a black dress with a white wimple was sitting a writing desk with a dimly lit lamp was turned crooked and was no longer by the side of the painting of the blue and silver dragon that breathed fire upon the countryside – Lily came across a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch she noticed for its exquisite ugliness. No one else was around. She stopped by it and spoke.

"Do you have any idea where I am? Because I certainly don't. You old crone, you don't even know what I'm saying do you?"

"Yes I do." Came a deep and distant masculine reply from the very stone of the statue it seemed.

Lily jumped.

"What magic is this?" she cried. "I am too tired for any more nonsense today. I have spoken with ghouls who chilled my bones, I have wandered this castle from head to foot. My feet! Oh how they ache. What magic is this?"

There was a deep rumbling laugh.

"No magic at all," said the voice.

The hump of the old crone began to lift and from the cavity in the statue a face emerged.

Lily raised her hand and slapped it hard.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

The face fell back into the statue. There was a clamour below.

"Sirius Black you get back up here now," Lily yelled into the witch's hump.

"I'm not coming. You'll slap me again."

An off-white hanky that appeared to have used more than once rose from the hump and was waved in surrender in Lily's face. She stepped back.

Out of the witch climbed James, not meeting Lily's furious gaze. Peter squeezed out next, but got stuck midway.

"Sirius give him a push," called James, grabbing Peter by the arms and pulling hard. He made it through. They waited.

"Is it safe?" called Sirius.

"Promise not to slap him again?" James asked Lily.

"For now," she fumed.

"Safe," called James.

Sirius gingerly climbed out. The hump closed over again.

"It was only a joke Lils."

"Oh and I suppose Snape was only a joke too was it?" She pushed him back.

"What?"

"I have been searching for you three all day. All over. Selene too. Do you know where she is now? Because of you? Because of your jokes? With Remus. What do you think Remus will do when he finds out about your joke Sirius? It's seriously unfunny. It's murder. And not just Snape. Since you lot disappeared all day Selene's gone to try and warn Remus. Now. In his state."

"Woah Lily," said James. "Slow down. What's going on? What are you talking about? What do you know of Remus?"

"Sirius knows what I'm talking about. I thought you might to…" she paused.

He shook his head. "Lily I'm confused."

"I heard him. Sirius dared Snape to follow the passage under the Whomping Willow. To find Remus. To discover the 'Marauder Secret' as he put it. Some secret! I knew since first year. How dare you do this to Remus!"

"You dared Snape to do what?" yelled James, outraged.

"You knew?" whispered Peter, awed.

"James, Prongs, please." Sirius said.

James punched him right in the nose.

"You idiot," he said. "Lily I promise I had nothing to do with this. Come on. Let's go, we have to stop him before he reaches Remus. Where is he? Quick Peter, pass me the map. – I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Lily watched as the parchment turned black from ink and a spider web of print and lines formed. She saw a small cluster of dots labelled "James Potter", "Lily Evans", "Sirius Black" and "Peter Pettigrew" at the location on the map labelled "Third Floor Corridor". Outside the domain of the castle she saw the Whomping Willow and from it a passage that led off the map. By the Whomping Willow was a dot labelled "Severus Snape".

"Oh Bollocks!" James swore. "We have to go now."

They began to run. As they ran Lily said to James:

"You know, if I had a map like that, it would have saved me a lot of time today in finding you lot. We probably wouldn't be in such a mess now."

"Yes we would. This map can do a lot of things, but it only shows Hogwarts grounds."

"But -?"

"We weren't on Hogwarts grounds. Neither is Remus or Selene... Selene," he thought and ran faster. They all ran faster. Through the dark corridors, it was past curfew, but they had the map and Filch was down in the dungeons being taunted by Peeves. The Entrance Hall was empty when they reached it and they burst through the doors and out of the castle.

Snape was no where to be seen. The Whomping Willow was flailing madly about.

"He's in the passage already," surmised James. "Quick Wormtail, you know what to do."

"But - ?" he whimpered, his wide eyes glanced fearfully at Lily.

"No buts Peter. Change now." James ordered.

So Peter changed from boy wizard to a grey fat looking rat. He scampered through the grass beneath the swinging branches to touch the knot at the base of the tree with paw extended. The Whomping Willow froze mid swing. The three still in human form passed through an opening in the roots into a dark earthy passage. Peter would remain at the start of the tunnel.

The followed it blindly and quietly until they saw a small light up ahead. The lighted tip of a wand. James put up a staying hand, motioning for the others to remain. He would go on alone. He crept up behind Snape as softly as he could. But Snape was no fool and turned before he came in reach.

"Who's there?" he cried. He spun his wand around. James' face lit up.

"Potter," he spat. "No, I've come too far. I have to see now. You won't stop me. Perfect Potter, I'll know your secret."

He turned and ran full ball down the tunnel. James ran after. There was light up ahead. An open door. James ran faster. He leaped and tackled Snape to the ground before he could reach the door. He pinned him down with his knee to Snape's back and his elbow to Snape's neck. He pushed Snape's cheek into the dirt floor.

But Snape could still see. He saw through the open door and into the light. He saw the beast beyond and knew it for who and what it was.

Lily came round from behind them. She fumbled with her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus," she pointed her wand at Snape's struggling body.

At the same moment, Sirius yelled "Stupefy."

Snape went rigid and lost consciousness. James slumped in relief and crawled off of him.

In the distance, there was a high pitched scream.

"Selene," cried Lily.

There was a rush of air beside her and a great black shadow moved from behind her, passed James and the stiff Snape through the door at the end of the tunnel. It appeared to be a dog, a dog of monstrous size. It wrestled with the beast that was Remus and fought it back through the house deep into another room. They growled and howled, barked and bit.

There was a second scream louder than the first.

Lily almost ran towards it, towards the light, but James held her back. The beasts were still fighting; it was too dangerous. Again the shadow of their might fell across the door.

A third scream was cut off early.

Lily struggled against James, but he held her tight.

"No Lily. It's not safe."

"But Selene! We have to save her."

"Sirius is trying to do that. We would just get in the way."

"Sirius?" Lily looked about her, and made out through the dark that indeed he was not there, had not been there since…realization dawned. "The dog."

James nodded and though it was too dark to see, she felt it. She felt his chin brush against her hair. She felt him draw her closer to him. And she let him.

Suddenly there was silence. Only the muted scuffle of a single beast remained; still raging in the house, scratching at a door, howling its lonely cry. The light from the door was blocked again. Sirius cradled Selene in his arms.

"We have to leave," he said in a dead tone of voice as if feeling for the first time, the gravity of the situation. "He won't stay like that for long." He indicated back towards the door, which was now closed. The girl in his arms was limp. "She's alive. But hurt. We can't take her to the Hospital Wing, they'll ask questions. I'm going to take her to the Room of Requirement."

James nodded soberly. "I'll take care of Snape. I'm taking him straight to Dumbledore. I don't know what or even if he saw anything. That he got this far is a worry in itself. He may attempt to come back another time. Lily, you go with Sirius and look after Selene."

"I'd rather not," she glared at Sirius, only halfheartedly though; the events of the night had left her struggling to breathe and make sense of it all.

"For Selene," James suggested.

She acquiesced reluctantly.

"And all of you: be careful not to be seen. Take the map with you and Peter. I'll be right."

James was left alone with Snape. First he removed the binding spell. Then he whispered,

"Mobilicorpus."

Snape's body rose into the air and floated along beside him. He led it all the way back to the roots of the tree and out of the passage. Once in the open air he called,

"Accio Invisibility Cloak." He waited a few minutes, shivering under the caress of a sharp cool breeze. Finally he felt the silky material brush against his arm. He grabbed it from the air and pulled it around himself. He pulled the floating body of Snape beneath its folds and awkwardly made his way back up to the castle. Once inside, he searched for the gargoyle that marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

It loomed before him larger than life. He thought of all the sweets he knew from his boyhood. Dumbledore was in the habit of using the names of sweets as passwords, which James thought made the grotesque appearance of the gargoyle before him almost comical in a garish sort of way. He began to recite the list till finally the gargoyle stepped aside at the mention of 'Pepper Imps'. James rubbed the corner of his eyebrow ruefully that had once been singed by Sirius' breath after eating one of these and had grown back slightly crooked…not that anyone had or would notice, it was not considered to be a blemish but to give his face character and so only added to his charm.

He prodded Snape onto the moving staircase and followed behind him, removing the Invisibility cloak and stowing it as he did so. The stairs stopped their spiral ascent and a door opened into an office. Behind the desk sat Dumbledore solemn as an old man would be at that hour of the night when he would have rather been in bed.

"Mr Potter kindly set Mr Snape down. I believe an explanation is in order."

…

James met the others in the room of requirement. It was three a.m. and he had come straight from Professor Dumbledore, despite exact directions to return immediately to bed. He was exhausted. Selene was sleeping. The others sat in comfy arm chairs by a fire.

"How is she?" he asked without hesitation.

Lily answered softly. "She's doing well. She's got a broken arm; she's fairly scratched up and bruised. Mostly shaken up though. He didn't recognize her at all. He was looking sickly when she arrived. Then the change began. She saw it all. And then the beast took over and…

"I've dressed her wounds and bound her arm. She's taken a potion for the bone and ointments have been rubbed into the cuts and bruises. But I think the hurt is deeper than what can be seen. She's hurt and she's scared. She'll stay here for now. Later in the day we'll take her back to the dorm. Hopefully she'll be right for class on Monday, but I can't say. How went things with Dumbledore and Snape?"

"He saw Remus. But Dumbledore made him swear not to tell, so Remus can stay at Hogwarts. Neither Snape nor Dumbledore know that anyone was there other than Remus and I. He didn't see any of you and I didn't tell. Though Snape did snitch that you dared him, Sirius. He thought I was in on the joke too. I have three months of detention. You are to meet him in his office later today at a reasonable hour. We were lucky we weren't expelled."

"But you had nothing to do with it James, why are you being punished?" Sirius protested.

"Do you really think anyone would believe me? Besides, we've always done detention together, it's the Marauder way."

"James, I'm sorry."

"It's not me you have to apologise to. It's Remus who deserves your apology. I don't know how you could do that to him. We four are as brothers."

"I didn't think. I was pissed off at Snape. I wanted to scare him. After everything he's done to you and Lily and all of us. I never meant for this to happen. Selene…"

"It's okay. I know." James stuck out his hand. Sirius took it in his. The hand shake became a brotherly one armed hug.

After a few hours silence by the fire, Peter asked the question that had been burning in his mind all evening.

"How and when did you discover Remus was a werewolf?"

"You mean me?" Lily asked.

"Yes you," he rolled his eyes. "You with the blank memory."

"Wormtail!" Both Sirius and James snapped.

"Never mind," Lily sent a withering look at Peter who shrunk away. "I found a diary the other day from my first year. One of the entries recorded that I'd noticed him disappearing once a month at the full moon, and that he always looked sick and tired and I guessed…"

"First year?" Sirius whistled approvingly.

"Took us till second." James admitted, a little sheepishly.

"You slept in the same dorm!"

"Yeah? So?" Sirius defended lamely.

"But, I don't know if Remus knows I know…as in…I wrote in first year that I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want to upset him. But the diary ends at the beginning of second year or so…and I don't know if I ever told him, or if he ever told me."

"As far as we know, he didn't. He didn't like to talk about it. Selene only found out after they started dating… he told her then. It meant so much to him that she stuck around after that." James explained. "But, he'll be happy that you know. You're one of his best friends. He'd want you to know."

"Thanks," she whispered. She continued to gaze into the flames. She had not met James' eye the entire morning. She couldn't. Each time their eyes met she quickly looked away. She didn't know why. It just seemed easier that way.

All morning the vigil by Selene's bed continued. When she woke around noon she did not speak. They led her back to Gryffindor common room where she retired miserably to bed once more. Remus would spend one more night in the shrieking shack recovering his strength and being ill. He would restlessly sleep the day away, unaware of anything other than his immediate physical needs.

They had been sitting listlessly in the common room for at least an hour when Lily decided she needed a walk, a breath of fresh air. She knew the way to the Entrance Hall at least by herself now and she wandered that way and out onto the grounds. The air was crisp. She breathed it in deeply.

It was not long before she was joined by Sirius.

"I think I owe you an apology too. I'm sorry Lily."

"Apology accepted," she smiled slightly at the Great Lake before her.

"I suppose I also owe you an explanation…you saw a few things last night that were a bit… out of the ordinary."

"I'll say!" she exclaimed.

"Well you have to understand when we found out about – " he looked around to check no one was listening. "About Remus and all, we felt real sorry for him. Seemed kinda lonely and all. So we wanted to help him. Eventually it was James' idea. He was doing all this extra reading for Transfiguration class. I know – don't ask – I can't explain it. But he came across the idea of the 'Animagus' and became fixated on them. He did a whole heap of research and finally – finally he figured out how to become one. I helped, of course, so did Peter. Remus was a bit iffy at first, but he came round eventually."

"An animagus is?"

"A person who can transform into an animal at will and back again. It's only one animal and you have your special markings that tell you apart and stuff. Professor McGonnagal is one. She's a cat. And me and James and Peter are too. Only she's registered legally… we aren't… as such. So, please, you mustn't tell. Only you and Remus know. Selene doesn't even."

"You're a dog and Peter is a - a rat?"

"Yes – I'm Padfoot, and he's Wormtail. And Remus is Moony because he's a – a – " again he looked cautiously around. "A werewolf."

"James is Prongs…what animal is he?"

"I think that's up for him to tell you. You already saw me and Peter so no surprises their. But James would be awfully disappointed if I told you. I doubt he'd approve terribly much of me telling you this much. But you already saw, so no point in hiding it further."

Lily nodded and gazed thoughtfully into the depths of the lake.

"Thank you. For letting me know. I guess that's one Marauder Secret Snape doesn't know."

"One of many," Sirius laughed ruefully. "And one he certainly won't know. Not by me at any rate. That I promise."

"Good," said Lily approvingly. "Very good indeed."

…

Both Remus and Selene absented themselves from classes on Monday. For rest and recovery, but also to talk. The common room was empty. They sat in a seat by the window. They sat apart.

Remus dimly remembered the events of the night of the full moon. But a stark image that would not fade no matter how it hurt him to recall it was that of Selene's face as she cowered in terror beneath him. He could not forget and nor could she.

Selene had found him lying on the floor, sleeping. He had been tossing and turning and looking sickly and pale. She had reached out to touch him, to wake him and warn him. Just a gentle hand upon his shoulder. He had woken and his eyes were not his eyes. The soul behind them, if it was there at all, seemed tortured and inhuman.

She watched as his back arched in pain and his fingers clawed out for a hold. She watched as his features elongated, furred and sharpened into those of a wolf. And as a wolf, he was filled with a wolf's hunger; a werewolf's hunger for human flesh, for her flesh. He had come upon her, ripped at her with his claws. Growled at her and baited her. She had struggled and he had cast her about the room, breaking her arm.

Finally it became too much and she had fallen into a faint.

Now she sat before him. He was human again. But when she looked in his eyes, she could not help but see the memory of the beast. It was within him always and would show itself every month. Every month he would lose control. He would not know her.

She loved him. But she could not bear him not knowing her. Not knowing that he was hurting her and unable to stop. She knew he could have, and would have, killed her the other night.

"Remus I –" she began, but was too scared to continue.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

He raised a hand to stroke her cheek but she edged away.

"It was not your fault." Yet as she said it, she knew it was not the entire truth. It had been Sirius' joke. But Remus was and always would be a werewolf.

"I wish I was not what I am. But I can't change that. I was bitten and now…now I cannot change that."

"I know," she whispered. "And I – I love you, but – "

"Please, don't say it."

"I can't be with you Remus."

"Selene," he made to touch her cheek again and again she shifted away from his fingers, not meeting his gaze.

"To see you change, to feel your pain. To see your eyes and have them be not you, but a beast who doesn't know me, a beast who hurts me. I cannot bear it."

She choked each time on the word 'beast', hating it for all its fierceness. Hating that she was using it to describe Remus the werewolf, when Remus the boy was so kind and gentle and loving.

"I will always be here for you Remus as a friend, but I cannot be with you."

With that she stood and returned to her bed hidden away in the girl's dormitories where he could not follow. Where he could not see the tears that fell. She had always believed herself so strong, so unbeatable. But the weekend had challenged her more than she had ever imagined. She felt fallen and beaten down inside and she just couldn't be who she was before, she couldn't live as she had before. She had changed.

…

The break up of Remus and Selene came as a terrible blow to Gryffindor. They had been so sweet a couple and were now so sad. It was a bittersweet parting that left the Gryffindors most forlorn. The Marauders retired early to bed; James and Sirius both with three months detention to look forward to.

James sat behind the closed curtains of his bed and pondered over the Marauders Map. Lily had seen it. Lily had seen so many things. Seeing Remus so hurt at the loss of Selene made James realize something. If he couldn't work things out with Lily, if he couldn't show her how he felt, he would be miserable for the rest of his life. Upon the map he saw a dot sitting beside the Great Lake. A dot named Lily Evans.

He pulled the Invisibility Cloak from out of his trunk at the foot of his bed and draped it around his shoulders. With stealth he exited Gryffindor tower and made his way to the Entrance Hall. It was when he saw Filch mopping the floor that he realized he had left the Marauders Map upon his bed. He cursed silently.

Filch was whistling loudly and off key. James decided to take his chances. He took one step. Then another. The tiles were wet, but it seemed okay. He went slowly and steadily towards the doors.

Then slip.

He was on his buttocks and sliding fast. The Cloak stayed round him, but for his feet. It must have been quite a sight, two shoes and two ankles seemingly detached from any legs sliding across the Entrance Hall of a castle such as Hogwarts, but weirder sights had passed those halls and Filch had seen them all.

"Peeves! What tricks are you up to?" he yelled angrily.

He chased after the disembodied feet. They pushed through the doors and into the night where they disappeared. Filch stared out for a while, but seeing nothing resolved upon the mystery of the matter and shut the doors.

James stumbled through the dark and down towards the Great Lake where he shuddered to a halt. Her long auburn hair glistened in the moonlight. He removed the cloak and came to sit beside her. She started then relaxed when she saw who it was.

"I feel so sorry for Remus," he whispered.

"I do to, and Selene, it wasn't easy for her. I think she really did love him."

"Do you reckon they'll ever try again?"

"Maybe," she said. "Then again, maybe not. That's just the way it goes, I guess."

Silence.

"I've been thinking," began James again. "Did you really keep a diary of first year?"

"Yes." The corners of her lips twitched in the beginning of a smile.

He cleared his throat. "Was I in it?"

"Of course! Apparently," she began in a confidential tone. "You taught me how to fly."

"Did I now?" he said, the corners of his lips now twitched amusedly.

"And you teased me about my hair and my red jumper…"

"How awful of me."

"And you sent me notes…"

"What did they say?" He prompted, but being first year, he thought he knew exactly which one she referred to.

"A lily for a lily," she whispered.

"All my love, James." He finished.

She looked up. He met her emerald eyes steadily.

"And did this diary of yours mention the train ride home, did it mention – "

"No," she said and turned her cheek to hide her blush. "No it did not."

Silence.

This time it was Lily who broke it.

"Sirius told me that you three are Animagi. That he is a dog and Peter is a rat, though I saw both for myself. But he would not tell what you were."

James' face grew dark. "I wish Sirius were not so free with our secrets."

"Do not blame him. I had seen enough already. I probably would have figured it out in time."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "No doubt you would have. I still can hardly believe how quickly you discovered Remus."

She shrugged.

"I can hardly believe it either, that girl seems almost like someone else. Almost but not quite. I know her to be me. I know it."

She blushed once more at the thought of the train.

"But, James, which animal are you?"

He smiled. "I should have you guess rather than tell you, but I'll give you a hint. Remember my nickname is Prongs."

"That's not a hint, I knew that already."

"Then think of it as a steer in the right direction."

"Okay then, Prongs," she bit her lip thoughtfully. "That would suggest you've got some poky bits? Like horns? Are you a bull?"

"Lily! No!" he laughed. "A bull? Where did you get that from?"

"Well… you did say steer, and you can be a bit bull-headed from time to time."

"Hey!"

"It's true," she giggled then glared mockingly. "Like the other day for instance."

"I'm sorry. But if only you knew what he had done."

"Enough to be murdered?"

"Yes and no. I should like it, but I would not make it so. I saved his life the other night. Is that not proof enough?"

"I suppose."

"You suppose," he smiled grimly. "Keep guessing. No I am not a bull. Look at me Lily. Just look at me and you would know that."

So she did. She tore her gaze away from the tranquil lake and looked at him. It was his eyes that captured her first and held her firmly hypnotized. Two big brown eyes that were hauntingly familiar in their soul searching intensity. She choked on the words that came out as barely a whisper.

"The white stag."

He nodded slowly and before her eyes transformed into the glistening noble white stag her memory admired so.

It came. The tidal wave of memories came flowing back. The memories of her youth. The memories of her first year at Hogwarts, that she had only read about came to life and she felt a connection with the words as she had been unable to create without the memories themselves to bind her. She remembered the years at Hogwarts spent in fear of the impending marriage to Cameron and his climatic arrival at the school with his mother and her parents. She remembered all that passed in his time here and the spell that had transformed her into her child-self. The breaking of the engagement, the bond of sisterhood with Selene, the bonds of friendship with the Marauders.

Snape. The forbidden forest. The potion. The Stag. James was the stag.

She threw her arms around the stag's neck and cried into hair so white it was almost silver. Her body shivered with the force of the tears, with the burden of her memory. She clung to him most ardently.

Slowly, so as not to frighten her, he transformed back into human form and returned her embrace.

"I remember," she cried. "Oh James I remember everything!"

He held her tight and smoothed down her hair. He kissed it gently, just once, to have the taste of her upon his lips. It had seemed an eon since he had last held her. She remembered. Everything, she said. That first time in the train. He had been so nervous. They had been so close and yet not touching.

Her shivers faded and her tears dried. She tilted her head towards his and he met her with his lips first upon her cheek to kiss away a tear that lingered their still and then upon her lips which opened beneath him.

"I love you, Lily Evans, and I will never let you go, for as long as I live."

So, he held her in his arms beneath the light of a silvery moon, by a Great Lake of unfathomable depths and kissed her with all his love.

The End


End file.
